Kensi and Deeks: Fifty Things
by DemonClowSorceress
Summary: 50 words, each describing an aspect of their partnership in one or two sentences. Rated K plus for safety. Please read! Now, by popular request, short stories for each prompt! COMPLETED!
1. Prompts

**Kensi and Deeks: Fifty Things**

**By: DemonClowSorceress**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA or any of the characters.**

**I thought this was a good idea. Lemme know!**

* * *

#1 - Sarcasm

It's always been a staple of their partnership, the give-and-take of remarks that belay just how much they respect and care for each other.

#2 - Russians

He's never quite forgiven that particular country's population for producing the men that had taken his partner and left her in a laser-crossed room to die.

#3 - Shot

When she heard "Shots fired!" blaring over the headsets, she immediately moved in with Sam and SWAT, screaming his name just as soon as she entered the warehouse.

#4 - Undercover

Their cover was usually as a couple, so when some guy started hitting on her while they were on an op, Kensi wasn't sure how much her partner was pretending as his arm snaked protectively around her waist.

#5 - Nicknames

Other couples use "Sweetie" or "Honey" or "Baby" but not them. They stick with "Deeks" and "Kensi" because, frankly, they don't need more aliases.

#6 - Twinkies

They'd gotten into more than one argument about the cream-filled cakes when the wrappers started showing up on Deeks's side of the car.

#7 - Family

The whole team was close enough to almost be a family, but they had something between them that was much, much more intimate.

#8 - Titles

When he was officially made an NCIS Special Agent, her hug had been the tightest and longest of everyone's.

#9 - Trinkets

She collected weird things (I mean, jelly bracelets? Really?) but he understood why. She did it to keep the memories alive.

#10 - Kiss

The first time it happened, it had been to sell a cover, but after all was said and done, they'd each wondered what the other thought about it.

#11 - Danger

She wasn't a damsel in distress, but he wished she'd let him save her more.

#12 - Regret

They both regretted not being there when their previous partners had died, but they weren't going to relive that ever again.

#13 - Cradle

When she'd broken her ankle chasing a suspect, it was almost worth the pain when he swept her up in his arms and carried her back to the car despite her protests.

#14 - Defender

Even though she was an independant person (and she'd never tell him this no matter what) she kind of liked when he stood up for her.

#15 - Spitfire

Deeks learned very early in their partnership not to piss her off when she was sugar-deprived, running on no sleep, and armed.

#16 - Alias

They both have several - comes with the job - but when the day came that bound them together forever, the names used were the ones they'd had since birth.

#17 - Keys

Sometimes, the choice of who drove that day depended on who could state "I'm driving" faster than the other.

#18 - Hover

He had a suggestive smirk on his face when he looked over and said, "Kens, I've told you before, I can't focus when you're breathing in my ear."

#19 - Arguments

He knew he'd rarely, if ever, win at verbal arguments. But he liked watching her get all worked up when he managed to get her flustered.

#20 - Exasperation

He drove her nuts, making her want to pull out her hair, shoot him, or kiss him - all at the same time.

#21 - Nightmare

Dreaming of your partner getting killed is nothing new. But having your partner next to you when you woke up, reassuring you that it was okay - that helped a lot.

#22 - Replacement

Sometimes, Kensi would worry that he was just a replacement for Jack. But every time she did, he would do something so sweet and funny and incredibly Deeks that it made her realize that he wasn't going anywhere.

#23 - Kick

"One thing's for sure," he remarked, wincing at her spectacular below-the-belt shot, "nobody can say you kick like a girl."

#24 - Pattern

After hunting for him all over LA one morning, only to realize that he'd never gotten up to run, Kensi had to admit that he'd gotten better at being unpredictable.

#25 - Belongings

He'd noticed that, every time he would wake up in the hospital, she'd be sitting by his bedside, wearing his watch and clutching his badge.

#26 - Awkward

They tried to be professional, but Callen and Sam both had to concentrate very hard so as not to remember when they'd walked in on their co-workers in the gym showers.

#27 - Tackle

When he turned up bloodstained and covered in soot after the meet building had been blown up, Kensi had to restrain herself from knocking him over in relief.

#28 - Dad

When the day came that he decided to tell her about shooting his father, she listened to him without saying a word, thankful that she'd loved her father up until the day he'd died.

#29 - Denial

It was something they did, and they did it well. Problem was, sometimes it didn't completely hide the truth.

#30 - Dance

Even though they'd gotten a case during the Christmas party, the night wasn't a complete waste - he managed to get in a slow dance with his stunning-in-Versace partner.

#31 - Torn

He was always between LAPD and NCIS, between shields and the street, straddling the line between law and the lawless. But he tried very hard not to be caught between his job and his feelings for her.

#32 - Tree

Hidden in the leafy boughs, Kensi had to suppress a giggle when her acorn bounced off his head, making him look around in confusion.

#33 - Bait

Deeks had to keep himself from slamming the guy when he began hitting on Kensi, but it was hard to when a key part of the op was for her to be taken by the man.

#34 - Spar

They liked to fight in the gym when nobody was there, just in case a training session turned into a makeout session.

#35 - Utensils

You know a person too well when you're able to navigate the kitchen and locate the correct drawer despite having never set foot in the room before.

#36 - Spice

Being partners with such an interestingly complex person adds a certain amount of spice to an already adrenaline-jazzed life.

#37 - Look

In a situation where lives could be ended by a single sound, it pays to learn how to speak with one's eyes.

#38 - Comics

Sometimes, when nobody was around OSP, they'd curl up and read their favorites together.

#39 - Boys

Having none, her father had taught her what he'd would've normally taught his son. Having one, his father had taught him how to survive.

#40 - Anxiety

Behind his mask of jokes and smiles, Deeks was always nervous that whatever he said would make his partner slug him or shoot him.

#41 - Words

They'd have whole conversations that sounded like declarations of open war, but those who knew the pair well enough could read the subtext.

#42 - Size

"You're smaller than me, so you have to stand differently on the board," he instructed, holding her waist as he taught her surfing one sunny summer day.

#43 - Vents

"I may be the newbie, but you're still the smallest," he joked as he boosted her into the tiny metal air duct. "Get crawling, Fern."

#44 - Monty

The dog always barked madly when she walked in the door, wagging his tail happily and licking her hand because he knew, without a doubt, that his master and her would both be home for the night.

#45 - Rush

"Kensi, no!" he shouted, grabbing the back of her shirt to keep his partner from going in. A good idea when the rotted floorboards in front of her fell away, revealing the nasty fall she'd just avoided.

#46 - Truth

They couldn't continue to hide it behind masks and sarcasm and jibes. So, swallowing the lies that wanted to bubble out, they said almost in unison, "There's something I need to tell you..."

#47 - Space

It didn't feel right, she thought, when his desk was empty. It felt downright wrong when his temporary replacement sat in it for the two weeks he was gone.

#48 - Trust

Deeks realized that she was unarmed and immediately handed her his Berreta - a testamant to exactly how much he trusted her.

#49 - Zero

The kidnappers had left no trace to follow, but Kensi knew, without a doubt, that he'd turn LA upside-down to find her.

#50 - Partners

They'd been stuck together with scotch tape and prayers, but for better or worse, they were glad they had each other.

* * *

**I liked it, really. I just made up the prompts, actually, not really thinking about them at all. Please review and tell me how you like it!**


	2. Sarcasm

**Thanks to many people wishing for short stories to accompany some of my prompts, I will begin writing the back stories! If you want one, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #1:**** Sarcasm - It's always been a staple of their partnership, the give-and-take of remarks that belay just how much they respect and care for each other.**

**Words: 684**

**

* * *

**

"What have I told you about being too predictable, Deeks?"

Henrietta "Hetty" Lang smiled as she heard the beginnings of what she called her 'morning entertainment'.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you'd be stalking me? I didn't know you felt that strongly about me, Kensi."

"Oh please. I think those pain meds are screwing with what little useable brain matter you have left."

The small woman chuckled. This back-and-forth would make some agents question the pairs' ability to work together, but Hetty knew better. What they had, they made work.

"So why were you waiting for me, Kensi? Couldn't wait to jump me?"

The female agent sputtered. "I'm just worried you'll get shot again! We don't need that again, thank you very much!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. I saved your butt, didn't I?"

Hetty snorted as she poured herself some tea. He had done just that, at the risk of yanking out his stitches.

Kensi heaved a great sigh. "You're impossible."

"But you like it."

"And why would I like having an irritant with me every step of the way?"

Now it was Deeks who sighed. "You're really a tough cookie, aren't you Fern?"

"You've really gotta let that go."

"No way, Kiki."

"Call me that again and I'll punch you in your bullet hole."

"Again with the vaguely dirty threats? I'll tell Hetty," he teased in a sing-song voice.

"You're such a baby, Deeks."

"And you are, once again, a mocker."

"You sulking again?"

"No, because remember? I don't sulk."

"You're so sulking!" she said, astonished.

"And now you're mocking me again. Mocker."

"Sulker."

"Mocker."

"Sulker."

Now Hetty was fighting laughter. She did find their bickering amusing, and it was something that had become a staple with the rest of the team. If Kensi and Deeks didn't fight, that would mean something was wrong.

"I think you're a sadist, Kensi."

"And how do you think that?"

"You threaten me with physical harm and insult my masculinity on a daily basis."

"Oh come on, you're not still bitter about the gay remark in front of the yoga girls, are you?"

"I could have gotten someplace with the blonde!"

"Yeah, sure." The disbelieving sarcasm in her voice was evident. "I bet you would have, Deeks. Not."

"See, now you're just being mean."

"Mean? Who says that anymore? You sound like a grade-schooler!"

And then came G Callen, walking right past the bullpen and his bickering teammates to Hetty's office. He was smirking as well. "You look highly amused," he remarked as he sat in the chair in front of her desk.

Hetty nodded, setting down her empty tea cup down on the saucer. "It is fascinating, Mister Callen, how many interesting things one can learn from just sitting and listening."

"And what have you learned?" Callen asked innocently.

But she only smiled mysteriously. She had no proof, only hunches. Their partnership was still in its early stages. So many things could go wrong, but then again, so many things could unfold exactly how they should.

Murphy's Law had already taken Deeks and Kensi for a couple good rides. But they had always come back closer than ever. Even if the sarcsam had grown worse, Hetty wouldn't have it any other way.

It's always been a staple of their partnership, the give-and-take of remarks that belay just how much they respect and care for each other.

* * *

**Keep reading! More to come!**


	3. Russians

**Disclaimer: _NCIS: LA _is not mine.**

**Prompt #2: Russians - He's never quite forgiven that particular country's population for producing the men that had taken his partner and left her in a laser-crossed room to die.**

**Words: 793**

**

* * *

**

Kensi noticed how tense her partner was during the intelligence gathering. He stood ramrod straight, hands clenched behind his back, and with absolutely no expression on his face. His breathing was tight and controlled, his blue eyes focused on one of the foreign intelligence heads.

It wasn't like Deeks to be so still for so long. He'd usually fidget an hour into any type of briefing, or he'd make eyes at a pretty aide. But no, today he was cold as Arctic pack ice. No fidgets. No flirty glances.

And Kensi was starting to get worried.

When the Russian head of GRU stood up, Deeks tensed up even more. Her dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Sam, give us some time?"

The SEAL nodded. "Sure." He silently conveyed the request to Callen, who took Kensi's place at Hetty's back as she walked over to Deeks, took his elbow, and gently led him out of the room. The blond LAPD detective blinked, but followed her out.

"What's your problem?" she asked once they were out in the fresh air. "You've been acting weird since we got assigned to this detail."

Deeks looked to the side, shoving his hands in his pockets as a grin came to his face. "Nothing's wrong," he scoffed, but she could tell his smile was forced. "Everything's peachy."

Kensi put her hands on her hips. "Deeks, quit the bullshit and talk to me. I'm your partner. I can tell when you're blowing me off, and you're doing it now. So out with it - what's the problem?"

The scruffy detective's expression quickly shattered, and he scowled at the ground. "Why does it have to be Russians?" he spat. "Why are we sitting down with those - those - !" Unable to come up with a suitable insult, he made a sound of frustration and kicked the stone wall.

And she now understood his tense attitude, his coolness, and the reason he was staring daggers at the head of the Russian intelligence agency. The man who headed the agency whose agents had kidnapped her months before and left her to die in a laser-crossed room in the stadium. Deeks didn't show it much, but he could hold wicked grudges. It only made sense that he'd hate having to deal with Russians after that whole fiasco.

Kensi laid a hand on his arm. "Deeks, that was months ago. Let it go."

But he stubbornly shook his head. "No. I can't."

"Well, now you're just being childish," she replied, trying for a smile or a quip. Getting neither, the brunette tilted her head so she could look up at her partner's face. "Deeks, it's ancient history. The guys are long dead, and I'm still alive, last time I checked."

"But you could've died!" he replied hotly. His eyes locked with hers, two blue stormclouds of pain and fear. "You could've died, and I would've never known you better! I wouldn't have learned about your weird Christmas ice cream and beer tradition, or Jack, or your dad's comic book collection, or how much I - "

"Deeks!" Kensi shouted, halting his tirade before he said something they'd both regret. "Deeks," she repeated in a softer tone, "stop. It's okay. I'm here, I'm all right." She rubbed his arms to calm him down, never breaking eye contact.

"I'd already lost a partner." He almost looked like a child, the way he stared at her. As if he'd woken from a nightmare and was still half-trapped in its sleepy coils. "Kensi, if anything had happened to you..."

"Shhh," Kensi murmured. Reaching down, she took his hand and squeezed gently. "Hey, listen to me. It's okay. I'm here, all right?"

Almost petulantly, Deeks nodded. "Still don't like them," he grumbled.

Kensi had to giggle; now he looked like a pouting child who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas. "Wanna know a secret? Neither do I. But I'm being professional about it."

"How so?"

She gave a wicked grin. "Plotting revenge always soothes me."

Deeks winced. "And this is why you're a scary woman. Instead of raging on who did you wrong, you plan out how to torture them."

"It helps me relax," Kensi said, grateful when he smiled at her morbid humor. "C'mon, let's go back inside before Hetty pisses someone off."

"Before? I bet she already has," Deeks joked. "She hates them more than I do."

The partners' laughter echoed in the air as they returned to the detail.

* * *

**Please keep reading. Reviews are love!**


	4. Shot

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #3: Shot - When she heard "Shots fired!" blaring over the headsets, she immediately moved in with Sam and SWAT, screaming his name just as soon as she entered the warehouse.**

**Words: 580**

**

* * *

**

It was supposed to be a simple op. Deeks was just to go in with the snitch, get the drugs and confession, and get out.

But the drug cartel men had brought more firepower than expected, and they'd come with backup. From what they heard over Deeks' earpiece, something was wrong. SWAT arrived ten minutes after Eric put in the call, and five minutes later, gunfire erupted inside.

BAM! BAM! BAM! PING! BANG!

"Shots fired! Shots fired!"

SWAT swarmed the warehouse amid the symphony of gunfire. Kensi and Sam, wearing vests, hovered behind the cars anxiously. But for Kensi, the waiting was unbearable.

Deeks was still in there.

"Deeks, status!" shouted Sam over the earwig. "Deeks, what's your status?"

But no word from Deeks.

Kensi started having flashbacks to when Dom was shot. That had been a firefight as well. Terrorists running through the building, hoisting enough firepower to rival a small army - Callen and Sam had Dom, but then that one had gotten behind Sam - Dom jumped in front of the gun -

Sam nudged Kensi back into focus when SWAT breached the front doors. A few quick shots and shouts later, and the gang members were all on their stomachs with big burly SWAT officers pinning them down. She and Sam ran in, guns up as they swept the building for other hostiles.

"Deeks!" Kensi shouted. "Deeks!"

Bodies were strewn on the floor, riddled with bullet holes. Her blood ran cold - what if he'd been caught in the crossfire? The memory of Dom's bloody body was crystal clear in her mind. He'd died in minutes, bleeding out on that roof.

Was Deeks shot? Was he bleeding out somewhere, unable to call for help? Or was he already -

"Deeks, you goddamn idiot, answer me!" she yelled, her voice cracking in fear.

"Kensi!" Sam called out. "Kensi, get over here!"

She ran back to where Sam was standing over a body. A body with shaggy blond hair. Her heart stopped.

Sam looked up and saw her stricken face. "It's not Deeks," he said. "It's Gilroy, his contact. He's dead."

"So where's Deeks?" Kensi asked. She looked around. "Gilroy was his way in. Deeks can't be too far. Deeks!" she shouted. "Deeks, where are you?"

An almost inaudible shout answered from among the storage containers. "Kensi?"

She ran towards the sound of her partner's voice as Sam shouted for help from SWAT. "Deeks! Keep talking, I can't see you!"

"I'm in the storage container. They locked me in here," Deeks shouted. Muffled thumping accompanied his voice. "They made Gilroy as a snitch, so they popped him off. My earwig can't broadcast through the steel."

Kensi kept scrambling through the containers, trying to locate her partner by using the sound of his voice and pounding fists. When she found it, she called Sam, who brought the bolt cutters to cut through the padlock on the door.

The first thing Marty Deeks felt as he stepped out, aside from fresh air, was his partner's arms around him as she hugged him and yelled, "Bastard! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Yeah," he gasped, hugging her back. "Yeah, I'll try not to."

* * *

**This one was kind of fun to write, if a bit OOC. Panicked!Kensi is hard to capture, but I think I did okay. Review!**


	5. Undercover

**Disclaimer: _NCIS:LA _isn't mine. I'm just having some Densi fun.**

**Prompt #4: Undercover - ****Their cover was usually as a couple, so when some guy started hitting on her while they were on an op, Kensi wasn't sure how much her partner was pretending as his arm snaked protectively around her waist.**

**Words: 562**

* * *

Kensi was finishing her shot of Jack when the guy slid onto the barstool next to her. "Hey there," he said. "Buy you a drink?"

She looked him up and down to see if he would bring trouble. "Sure," she said with a smile. "I've got time to burn before my boyfriend gets here."

Unfortunately, that didn't have the expected bug-off response. The hopeful signalled the bartender for two shots of Jack. "Nice choice of drink for a lady," he said. "Hearty."

"I know what I like," Kensi said. "And I've got it too."

He nodded. "Not many girls do."

"I'm not many girls." _Get lost, you moron, _she thought desperately. He was good-looking and smooth, but she had no time for smooth operators right now.

He looked her up and down now. "What guy in his right mind would leave a girl like you dangling?"

_Geezus H. Craps. _She shrugged. "He just had to step out to take a call."

"And left you? Hardly a gentleman." He smiled easily again. "A man should treat his girl better than that."

Kensi smiled tightly. "You're charming."

_"And you're supposed to be looking for Langer," _came Callen's voice in her ear. _"Lose Romeo, Kens."_

But short of decking him, Kensi really couldn't get this guy to leave. The op required that they stake out the bar in case Langer showed up with his buyer. Since Kensi was good at working the bar scene, she offered to sit and watch.

When her drink arrived, she knocked back half of it and looked around the bar for Callen or Sam or -

Romeo (as she now called him, since she didn't want to get his name AT ALL) reached over to touch her hand. "Would you like to go someplace - "

"There you are, Jess. Sorry, my boss is a hardass and needed those figures yesterday."

_Saved! _"Hey Dom," Kensi replied instantly, smiling at the scruffy blonde man who appeared between her and her annoying suitor. Aliases now in place, she faced the other man. "This is my boyfriend, Dominic. Dom, this nice man kept me company and bought me a drink while you were outside."

"Really?" Deeks said. His arm slipped around her waist in a not-so-subtle gesture. "That was nice of him."

Kensi looked up at him for a split second. Deeks' action seemed very protective to her. Sure, they'd worked the couple routine before, but he'd remained the same Marty Deeks, teasing and playful and always ready with a joke. Now, for some inexplicable reason, he was too far into his role. He was actually acting like a protective boyfriend, hiding the fact that he was annoyed that some guy dared to hit on his girl.

And _damn _if she didn't like his arm being around her.

Romeo backed out gracefully, stammering how he didn't mean any harm. Only after he left did Deeks remove his arm from Kensi's waist. And for some reason, she missed its weight.

Then Langer entered the bar, and the op was back on.

* * *

**I'm just popping these out like hens lay eggs! Wow! Please keep reading!**


	6. Nicknames

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #5: Nicknames - Other couples use "Sweetie" or "Honey" or "Baby" but not them. They stick with "Deeks" and "Kensi" because, frankly, they don't need more aliases.**

**Words: 402**

**

* * *

**

Pet names.

Frankly, what's the point of them? It's a term or word that just says "Aw, you're so cute," or "It's a unique way for me to call you my own," or some such nonsense.

Baby.

Honey.

Sweetheart.

Pet.

Angel.

Sweetie.

Dear.

They're all placeholders for real names. None of them are real.

So when they talk to each other, they don't use those kind of names. Not even undercover. They use real names, or their aliases' names, but not those nicknames.

The nicknames are dry, and fluffy, and common. Every couple has something or has used something like them.

But not them.

No, they instead names that, at one point or another, they've used while working together.

For her, it's Fern, Kiki, or Kensi.

For him, it's Tim, Sully, or Deeks.

They're not real, but they're not fake either. Each has history behind it, a meaning that they can relate to, something shared.

Tim was his cover to get into Club Balm to find a suspect.

Fern was her name when they had to sell her cover to get close to the Hollywood starlet.

Kiki of the Panther Girls was what he called her when they needed to get into the exclusive spa.

Sully was his alias when he went missing - when she was afraid she'd never see him again.

But they only use those names in jest.

He calls her Kensi because that's who she is - the rough-and-tumble Marine's daughter, NCIS Junior Agent, and his partner. He rarely, if ever, calls her Kens like the others do because he doesn't know her that well.

She calls him Deeks because that's who he is - the LAPD undercover cop, the NCIS/LAPD Liaison Officer, and her partner. She rarely, if ever, calls him Marty because she doesn't know him that well.

But they like that. It's comfortable, and familiar. More than that, it's the truth.

Nicknames are, in a sense, like aliases. And they both have more than enough of those.

Why would they use pet names, when they know who they really are?

* * *

**This one didn't flow as well, but oh well. Moving on!**


	7. Twinkies

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own _NCIS: LA, _but I know my creative limitations. CBS does it better.**

**Prompt #6: Twinkies - ****They'd gotten into more than one argument about the cream-filled cakes when the wrappers started showing up on Deeks's side of the car.**

**Words: 656**

**

* * *

**

He rummaged under the driver's seat for a good two minutes before his face lit up, breaking to a big smile. Extracting the prize, he licked his lips in anticipation. "Oh yeah, come to Daddy."

"I knew it!"

Deeks jumped, almost losing the cellophane-encased treat in his shock. "Jesus, Kensi!" he shouted. "The hell? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

But apparently, his cardiac health wasn't important to his partner. She climbed into the driver's seat, leveled a finger at his discovery and said, "I knew you've been taking my Twinkies!"

He looked at the evidence in his hands, then back at her. And despite being caught red-handed, Deeks attempted to bullshit his way out.

"This is not what it looks like," he started weakly. "I, uh, found it."

Which was half-true. He had found it - while looking for something sweet to eat.

Kensi furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Found it? Where, in the glove box?"

Trick question. He said yes, he risked being right. He said no, she'd know he took it from under her seat. He went with his gut.

"No," he said slowly.

"Oh?" she replied, raising an eyebrow. "So where did it come from, D-Unit?"

"I...bought it," Deeks replied.

"Where?"

"At the corner market?" he hedged.

She didn't buy it. "What have I told you about eating my Twinkies, Deeks?"

Suddenly fearful for the safety of his Twinkie, not to mention his physical safety, Deeks pulled it out of Kensi's reach. "Hey, I let you eat those powdered donuts earlier. You should let me eat this."

"No way. That's my last Twinkie."

"I'm starving."

"You should've eaten before we left. Give it."

"No."

"It's my last one!"

"You can get more."

Now she leaned over to try and snatch the cream-filled treat from his hand. "But that's mine. My food."

"You have a serious problem with this sugar addiction, Kensi," he said, holding it away from her. "That's it. I'm going to confiscate this. I'm calling an intervention."

"Okay, now you're being an idiot," Kensi said. "Gimme back my Twinkie."

They grappled with each other for a few minutes until Deeks' grip unconsciously tightened. This had the unfortunate side effect of crushing the Twinkie within its wrapper. Both partners froze, eyes widening as they took in the destruction of the sponge cake.

"Not my fault," Deeks quickly disclaimed, dropping it.

"It's completly your fault!" Kensi lunged for the Twinkie and turned it over in her hands, as if she thought she could somehow salvage it. "Dammit, Deeks..."

And even though it was a pointless argument over a treat that they could easily replenish, the LAPD undercover felt like a jerk for putting a sad look on his partner's face. But he was also unwilling to admit that this situation was his fault. He was a gentleman, but only so far.

Heaving a sigh, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a dollar, which he handed to Kensi. She blinked, confused at the sudden gift. "What's this for?"

"Donuts at that place you like are only a dollar each, right?" he asked in an offhanded tone, not meeting her eyes.

This told Kensi three things. One, he felt bad about the whole Twinkie thing. Two, he paid a lot more attention to small things about her than he actually let on. And three, he cared enough to try and make nice with her.

Her fist closed around the bill. "Yeah, they are. Wanna go after this?"

His shoulder jerked in a half-shrug. "Sure."

* * *

**Awww! Partners make up!**


	8. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS:LA._**

**Prompt #7: Family ****- The whole team was close enough to almost be a family, but they had something between them that was much, much more intimate.**

**Words: 602****

* * *

**

They are a family, in their own dysfunctional way.

Hentrietta "Hetty" Lange is undoubtedly the mother. No question about it. She rules over their little unit with an iron fist and a sort of maternal love. She responds with vicious and single-minded purpose whenever one of her agents is threatened or captured. She gives wonderful advice, and sometimes it came with a cup of very good tea. Whenever the team has a problem, Hetty would hunt them down and find out (in her own way) what was wrong and give some sage advice that somehow would help how to solve it.

G Callen is the rebellious older brother, the odd one out, the black sheep. His whirlwind childhood in adoption homes gives him a vibe of "I don't belong anywhere, but that's all right." He's the survivor, the wild card. Only Hetty can order him; only Sam can understand him. He's a loner - always has been, always will be - but he knows he always has a place at NCIS OSP.

Sam Hanna is the responsible brother, almost father, but not. His SEAL training had made him very team-oriented. Therefore, he likes to keep them in order. Protective and strong, he pulls his weight and more. When one of his team is threatened, Sam is there to clothsline the bastards down. The death of his brother Moe hurt him bad, but the rest of the team always has his back just as he had theirs.

Eric Beale is the geeky brother who loves his computers. His wardrobe choice leaves much to be desired, but he more than makes up for it with brains. When he hacks or creates legends, he works pure magic with the lines of code that brings forth results. When he feels as if he never gets enough credit, the others are there to stroke his ego.

Nell Jones is the younger sister who copies certain persons in the family. She and Eric make the phenomenal tech-savvy team, and Hetty gives her special assignments from time to time that make her feel special. Petite and smart, she was definitely the baby of the family.

Kensi Blye is the tomboy sister who believes herself invincible, able to stand on par with the boys. Jumping head-first into danger is not anything new to her. Guilt hits her hard sometimes, but when it does, her "brothers" are always there to cheer her up.

Marty Deeks is the laid-back one, or, as Sam once put it, "a kid who's parents forgot to pick him up." He's the newest addition, but he'd slowly begun to find his place in the group. After several cases and numerous close calls, he has started building a nice little niche for himself.

They're all close. No doubt about that. But there's something special between Kensi and Deeks. They can anticipate each other's moves. They can hear minute differences in each other's voices over earpieces. Subtle cues that fly by everyone else are a clear message to each other. They can move as a team far better with each other than with Callen or Sam.

He knows her favorite sweets. She knows his favorite beer. He tells her his past. She tells him her secrets. They share more with each other than they ever have with anyone else.

Family is everything for this band of misfits. They fit in only with each other.

But for Kensi and Deeks, it's a little deeper than that.

* * *

**Awww, what a weird family. Aren't they?**


	9. Titles

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA. _**

**Prompt #8: Titles - When he was officially made an NCIS Special Agent, her hug had been the tightest and longest of everyone's.**

**Words: 1,608**

**

* * *

**

Deeks was in the middle of a debate with Sam about surfing as a sport as well as a form of exercise when Hetty came to the bullpen and said, "Mister Deeks."

The LAPD detective looked over at her warily. "Yes, Hetty?" he said in a slightly cautious voice.

"Come with me, please." She beckoned him to follow her to her office. Rising from his desk, Deeks glanced at Sam, who just shrugged with a clueless expression on his face. That was not exactly heartening, so Deeks swallowed hard and speed-walked to catch up with her.

Hetty walked to her store of tea and began pulling out containers. "You seem anxious, Mister Deeks."

He nodded a little. "Well, when you've been threatened with a letter opener, you're a little nervous when your boss calls you back into her office. Just saying."

"Fair enough," she admitted. "You are not in any trouble, Mister Deeks. I merely called you here for your input in a matter that I am considering."

Deeks blinked in surprise. "I mean this with respect, but I don't think I'd be your first call on advice," he said. "You must've already asked Callen and Sam and Kensi and Eric and Nell."

That elicted a chuckle from Hetty. "Yes, in fact I have. I saved you for last because you are, in effect, outside the NCIS standard of viewing the world."

He tried not to grimace. It wasn't often that his non-agent status was touched on, but when it was mentioned it wasn't ever a nice feeling. Deeks knew full well he was an outsider. He'd been one in the LAPD as well, with his talent for really selling his cover as a criminal. Several shields still harbored grudges and downright hated him. But here, he'd finally thought that he was beginning to belong somewhere. A liar, in a den of liars.

He really had to stop lying to himself.

"So, what's the problem?"

Hetty's hands were steady as she poured herself a cup of tea. "I am looking to bring in a new NCIS agent to Operations Special Projects, Mister Deeks. After Agent Vail's death, I have been putting it off for too long."

"Is that so?" Deeks said, his tone carefully neutral.

"Yes. And I have just the individual in mind. The issue was seeing how the rest of the team would take his inclusion." She sipped her tea. "Our field is not something many can adapt to, much less accept."

Deeks nodded. Not many people were all right with lying. Fewer could lie convincingly. And even fewer could live a life full of lies.

"He shows remarkable aptitude for adapting legends," Hetty remarked, looking at the dossier on her desk. From where he sat, Deeks couldn't read whose name was on it. "Very masterful, and he can act on the fly." She chuckled. "Although, there have been notes of him being somewhat less-than-professional at times. Inappropriate comments, odd jokes, and sometimes blatant disregard for the rules."

He sounded like Deeks' kind of guy. "What brought this on, Hetty?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I need another agent, Mister Deeks. We can never have too many agents here." Looking down again, she made a small humming noise, impressed. "This one is very qualified. And he knows Los Angeles quite well."

"Doesn't mean anything," Deeks grumbled, not a little annoyed. If Hetty brought in a new agent, that meant he was being replaced.

The small woman flipped a page. "Oh," she said in surprise, "I see this agent doesn't play well with others. There are complaints from others regarding his teamwork skills, however his past partners have nothing but respect for him." A frown creased her face. "Oh, except for his last partner. Killed in the line of duty while he was undercover."

Despite the prospect of being replaced by him, Deeks' heart went out to the agent. Losing your partner isn't something you can easily come back from. When Jess Trainer had been killed, he didn't even know until the case was over.

"I've spoken to the others," Hetty remarked, closing the file, "and they all agree with me. This agent would be perfect as Miss Blye's partner."

And that's when Deeks took back his pity, stuffed it in a jar, and sealed it with wax. "Kensi? Are you serious?"

"She has expressed that he sounds intriguing to work with," Hetty said, smirking almost evilly.

"But I'm her partner!" Deeks argued. "This guy - he's taking my place, Hetty!"

Her eyebrows raised at his tone. "Your place, Mister Deeks?"

"I've been Kensi's partner since I started here! I know her!" Deeks could tell he was losing it, but he didn't care. He wasn't about to go down without a fight. "And now you're going to bring in a new guy, what? To meet your quota of agents? I know the team, Hetty, and they know me! Just because I'm not - one of them," he choked out, hating that he couldn't even say _I'm not an agent like them_, "doesn't mean I'm not still a part of this team. You asked for my opinion? I say no, I don't like this guy."

"And why don't you like this agent, Mister Deeks?"

Had Deeks been clear-headed, he would've seen Hetty's twinkling eyes. Since he wasn't, he didn't.

"This guy is, what, a normal agent, right? He's gone undercover, but not hard-core like at here. The team doesn't trust new people well, you know that, and this guy sounds like a pain in the ass. Sam would get on this guy's ass for every bad bit of tradecraft. Callen wouldn't trust him farther than he could throw him. Kensi would never get any peace around him. This guy would saunter in here thinking he's king of the hill, and then he'd get shot, or worse." Deeks unconsciously glanced back at the bullpen where Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Eric were laughing at a random joke. "He'd get one of them shot."

Hetty pressed her fingertips together. "I see you feel quite strongly about this, Mister Deeks. And not only because of the idea that you may not be Miss Blye's partner anymore."

"Partners look out for each other," Deeks said. "But no, it's not just that. Sure I'm pissed, but I get it. I'm a cop, the LAPD Liaison Officer. I was never supposed to stick around this long anyway." He got up from his chair. "So, what now?"

A satisfied smirk pulled at the corners of Hetty's mouth. "Well then, Mister Deeks, I suggest that you sign this." She pushed an already-completed form towards him and placed a pen on top. "Then you can begin work - as a real agent."

Deeks' jaw dropped. "Don't screw with me, Hetty," popped out before he could stop it.

"I'm not screwing with you, Mister Deeks. I've been intent on getting you as an NCIS Special Agent since day one. But at that time, you couldn't have made the cut."

His eyes widened as he recalled everything she'd said to describe the mystery agent. "That was me, when I first started here. You had me evaluate myself."

"And you pointed out everything that, in my opinion, had changed for the better." Her smirk transformed into a proud smile as she held out the pen. "The legal red tape has to process, but you'll be official as of Monday. That is, if you sign now."

In seconds he had scrawled his name on the line. As he handed the paper back to Hetty, he heard Eric's whistle from the Ops staircase. Deeks turned to see the team - his team - hanging off the railing and watching everything. Huge smiles decorated all their faces, and he grinned as well. They all quickly rushed down and into Hetty's office, surrounding Deeks as Hetty stamped the form and faced them with a smile.

"Welcome to NCIS OSP," Hetty said. "Special Agent Deeks."

"Special Agent Deeks," said the newest agent, giving a goofy smile. "That sounds cool."

"Don't let it go to your head," Kensi warned.

"With you guys? Won't even be brought up." He looked at each person in turn, his eyes resting the longest on Kensi. "Thanks, you guys."

This turned into a giant round of back-slaps, congratulations, and hugs. Kensi went last, but she squeezed the tightest of all. When the partners broke apart, Callen announced that they all deserved to go out to celebrate. Everyone else went on ahead, but Deeks snagged Kensi back for a second. She frowned at him, questions burning in her eyes.

"So, I sound intriguing to work with?" Deeks asked, referencing what Hetty had said she'd said.

She nodded. "Yeah, you are kind of."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Her grin was half mysterious, half mischevious. "I never said you weren't intriguing, Deeks. You just never asked before."

Deeks blinked, surprised at his partner. With a huge grin he followed her out after the team, grateful that now he had a place to belong.

* * *

**I TOTALLY see Hetty testing/screwing with Deeks like this. So much fun to write. And so long too! Please review!**


	10. Trinkets

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA. _I also hate repeating myself. But I digress.**

**Prompt #9: Trinkets - She collected weird things (I mean, jelly bracelets? Really?) but he understood why. She did it to keep the memories alive.**

**Words: 742**

**

* * *

**

"Wow, did you just finish taping an episode of _Hoarders_?"

Her almost-soundless Ha-ha-ha was almost as amusing as the interior of her living room. Having never been to her place before, Deeks had to look around as he settled on her couch and dove into turkey burgers, beer, and _Top Model._

He already knew she collected odd things - that stuffed cobra had been a very interesting find - but this was hilarious. At first glance, it looked like Kensi couldn't bear to throw anything away. Pictures lined the walls. Books and knickknacks littered the floor and shelves. The carpet was barely visible under all the clutter, and her coffee table was covered in random objects.

But after Kensi got engrossed in _Top Model_, Deeks began looking around more carefully. He had so few opportunities to learn about his partner's personal life, and now he had a prime seat.

There was the spice rack from Christmas, originally from Sam to Hetty, but re-gifted to Kensi. It sat just inside the door of the kitchen on the counter. It was a little too dim to tell, but it looked as though she'd been using the spices.

There was her collection of jelly bracelets on the table. Seventy-two, she said she'd gotten already. Each one was different, either in color or slogan or language, but they were all precious to her.

There was a well-worn baseball bat propped up next to the front door. Obviously useful now as a security system in the event that Kensi answered her door unarmed (unlikely), it bore marks of actual use as an object of play. Deeks could just imagine kiddie-Kensi in jeans, ponytail and a baseball cap, slugging ball after ball in a game with her old man.

The pictures around the room also spoke a lot towards his partner's past. All the ones of kiddie-Kensi was with her father, one of which looked like it was the latest one, just before her father was killed. They were kept clean and polished and visible; obviously a lot of care went into the placement of those pictures. Older-Kensi pictures were either alone or with a Marine Deeks could only assume was her ex-fiance, Jack. Again Deeks felt the stab of annoyance in his gut at the man who left Kensi on Christmas morning and disappeared.

There on the wall was a framed movie poster of _Titanic_. He'd heard that it was her favorite movie, but hadn't learned why yet. She might tell him, though.

Deeks glanced back at Kensi. Her braid was sloppy, bits sticking out of it, and she was completely hypnotized by whatever was happening on the television screen. The bruise on her jaw had darkened, but wasn't swollen anymore; her cold beer had kept that from happening. She was tough in a keep-the-hell-back-or-I'll-whoop-your-ass kind of way. She kept her feelings inside while on the job, excepting the rare instances when her past got shoved violently in her face.

And now, in the comfort of her own home, her partner had learned small things about her that he had never known before.

She loved watching _Top Model._

If given a choice between a smoothie and a beer, she'd always go for the beer.

No matter what happened, she had her trinkets at home to cheer her up.

For each precious memory, she had something tangible to remember it with.

Deeks leaned back on the cushy sofa and sipped his beer empty. He was about to sit up when another cold beer was handed to him, open and ready to go, and his empty bottle was taken and placed on the floor.

"Impressive," he said, noting how her eyes never left the screen.

A tiny smile quirked her lips. "You're so easily amused, Deeks."

"One of my charms."

Kensi chuckled and grinned a little wider before watching Tyra talk about the models. Deeks took a sip of his beer and relaxed, resting the cold bottle along his knuckles to dull the ache.

Just another injury collected from protecting his partner. He had a bunch of them.

But that collection was something he'd never share.

* * *

**Just a little Deeks thought-fic. I can see him checking out her place. Please review!**


	11. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA _or any of the characters.**

**Prompt #10: Kiss - The first time it happened, it had been to sell a cover, but after all was said and done, they'd each wondered what the other thought about it.**

**Words: 1,348**

* * *

It should not have gotten so out of control.

But it had.

And now, as they stared at each other in the half-dark of the neon club's sign, their minds tripped over what had just happened...

* * *

He should've been more careful.

They'd followed Diego into Club Opal, but then he'd met up with a few unsavory characters and moved his meeting to the alleyway. His instincts drumming against his skull, he'd pushed Kensi behind him as they kept on their tail. She hadn't been happy at all, which she had to voice. He'd snapped back that he knew, could they just follow Diego already and rip each other a new one later? But he hadn't checked before pushing the door open, so they had walked into Diego, his pals, and a few more gangsters.

He should've been more careful, but in all honesty...

* * *

She should've been more careful.

Granted, they were tailing a suspected murderer, but it didn't mean that Deeks had to be such a guy. He insisted on leading point. So she told him not to defend her, that she could take care of herself. He'd gotten angry at that and replied as such, not paying attention as they left the same way Diego had, he'd opened the door on a back-alley gathering of Diego and his associates. Still in her alias, she clung to Deeks' back, giggling and acting a little tipsy.

She should've been more careful, but seriously...

* * *

...the way she was dressed was kind of hot.

He'd seen how the men had gawked at Kensi's body, flaunted in the short black dress and stripper heels she'd worn. He'd seen how her hair was disheveled from pushing through the bodies inside the club. He'd seen the sweat glistening on her skin from the heat inside the club. And that little tipsy giggle she gave was damn sexy. No wonder some of the bad guys were eyeing her like Christmas had come early.

But one guy had kept his eye on Deeks, shrewd and penetrating. With a sick lurch, Deeks realized that this guy was seconds from making them as cops or Feds. When the guy made a move towards them, he gripped Kensi and slurred, the picture of a drunk but smooth operator, "S'ry, jus' lookin' for a place t' party," as he steered her towards a blind spot in the alley where they could spy on Diego's meeting without being seen.

It would've gone off without a hitch, but of course...

* * *

...the way he acted was kind of hot.

As soon as the gangbanger took a step towards them, Kensi felt her partner's grip on her arm tighten. Still deep in her cover, she lifted half-closed eyes up at Deeks, who was telling the gangbangers, "S'ry, jus' lookin' for a place t' party." Giggling, she followed him down the alley. She'd caught onto his plan. They'd scoped the blind spot earlier. It was a perfect place to spy from.

But then his hand started wandering to her waist, his fingertips trailing along her side with an almost feather-light brush. Kensi shivered - from the sudden temperature change from the club, she told herself, not because her partner was starting to trip switches all over her body with just that small touch. She knew he was just selling the cover of the tipsy couple looking for a secluded place to suck face.

It was just a cover, she told herself, but then...

* * *

...she had to trip.

He instinctively moved to catch her, but if by reflex or by intention, she pushed away from him. Unfortunately, the only place to go was back against the alley wall. A gasp of pain escaped her lips as her head banged against the bricks. Moving fast, he managed to catch Kensi before she slid down and collapsed in the dirty alley.

Their eyes locked, hers dazed and surprised, his wide and surprised. His mind whirled as he took in his partner's face, barely illuminated by the cheap neon lighting of the club's sign and the lone streetlight a few yards away. As if drawn to them, his eyes drop to stare at her slightly open lips.

He tried to fight it. _She's my partner, _he told himself, much like how he'd told Sam and Callen as they heard Kensi seducing King a few weeks back. _She's my partner, she's my partner, _he repeated, a mantra of restraint, as he moved closer.

She whispered his name just as...

* * *

...her heel caught on a piece of trash.

She threw her arms out to catch herself, but Deeks was already there, trying to catch her. She unintentionally shoved against him and fell back against the wall. Pain radiated from the crown of her skull where she cracked it on the bricks, making her world swim in black and red and stars. She felt his hands hit the wall just beneath her arms, catching her before she dropped ungracefully into the trash.

The gangbangers snickered and made cat-calls at them, but she was utterly focused on her partner's eyes. Blue, so blue, reflecting the little light there was in the alleyway and dropping to stare at her mouth. Her breath caught in her throat. _Was he going to..._

_No, _she thought. _He's my partner. He's my partner. _But for some reason, a part of her _wanted _this to happen. And when he slowly moved closer, as if hypnotized, she breathed a little shallower, leaning forward as well.

"Deeks," she whispered just as...

* * *

...their lips connected.

It was as if their brains stopped conscious thought. Instinct made their mouths meld together, their heads angling to reach and eliminate any space between them. He took the step to press his body against hers, and her leg reached up to hook around his waist to keep him there.

Her hands tunnelled into his shaggy blonde hair, and his hands took positions on her waist and behind her neck.

His tongue ran over her lip, and when her lips parted in a gasp, they engaged in a battle to dominate the kiss.

Their bodies slowly heated up; hers melted, his hardened.

His mouth broke the kiss, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. It was quickly replaced with a moan when he began attacking her neck with kisses.

She tasted so good, he thought as he sucked at her pulse point. Then she pulled him back up and they kissed again, and he realized just how good she was.

It slowly got more and more passionate. In the darkness, nobody to judge them, and no one to pretend to, they were slowly shedding the denial.

His hand slid up for the zipper on the back of her dress.

Her hands slid down for his belt buckle.

BAM! BAM! BANG! BAM! BANG!

Gunfire made them pull apart, gasping for air. Her lips were swollen. His eyes were wide. They stared at each other, shocked at what had just happened, before realizing that Diego and his men were gone.

"We should catch up to them," Kensi gasped.

"Yeah," Deeks panted. "We should."

Neither moved.

He wondered what she thought.

She wondered what he thought.

What they both knew was that...

* * *

...it should never have gotten so out of control.

But it did.

And now, as they stared at each other in the half-dark of the neon club's sign, they tried to figure out what to do next.

* * *

**This one was...intriguing. Hope you like it, I'm not good at writing smutty stuff. Review!**


	12. Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #11: Danger - She wasn't a damsel in distress, but he wished she'd let him save her more.**

**Words: 736**

* * *

If he had to be completely honest with himself, Marty Deeks used to like rescuing damsels in distress. Honestly, what guy wouldn't? You save them, they're grateful, and you could maybe get a phone number, if you're lucky.

But Deeks used to like it. Used to. As in past tense. As in no longer.

Damsels in distress (he shortened it to DID in his head) were helpless, unable to save themselves. They depended on a rescue. Meaning he had to do all the work.

But recently, Deeks has found something more interesting to rescue. If he had to label her, he'd describe this woman as a reluctant damsel.

Unlike DIDs, the reluctant damsel can take care of herself. She's strong, and tough, and brave. She refuses help from anyone.

It's interesting, having someone refuse his help. It makes Deeks _want _to help her.

Normally, the reluctant damsel can save herself. Normally, she does something so totally awesome that Deeks only has to back her up, staring as she takes down all comers with fists and her gun. Normally, she's Wonder Woman.

But sometimes, she needs his help. And he's more than willing to give it to her.

He can count on one hand how many times he's needed to save the reluctant damsel. Those few times had been the torturous few where she'd actually been taken from him, whether by accident or design, and he'd had to follow. He'd followed clues, and tracks, and walked right into the dragon's den to get her back.

And yet she still won't let him save her.

The reluctant damsel doesn't like being alone. She pretends to, but in reality, she's just as scared of being alone as of being left behind. Many princes had come and gone in her life, but _they _had left _her_, not the other way around. The reluctant damsel never leaves anyone behind, because she knows how awful it feels.

She takes comfort, not in awaiting her prince, but in protecting herself. A fighting princess, she'd rather slay her own dragons than wait around for someone else to do it. And she's not that bad at it, Deeks admits. In fact, at the end of the day, sometimes it's Deeks who gets saved, not her.

The reluctant damsel is also a mystery. Some damsels live vapid lives - and it is Los Angeles. Beaches, Hollywood, and plastic surgeons mean that most girls work on their tans, their scripts, or their faces. But not her. She tells little about herself, and what she does reveal only appears when it is needed or when it is prevelant.

Deeks prides himself on being able to read people, and he's pretty damn good at it. But he only knows what she's told him.

But the reluctant damsel is not a stone-cold pillar of solitude. She has her moments of concern, of warmth, of laughter. She shows them rarely, but when the emotions do come through, it's as if sunlight is a dim lightbulb compared to her eyes. Her teasing smile is as frequent as the waves against the beach, and even though she shoots witty comebacks faster than a sniper, her voice is enough to temper the sting of her words. And when she gives him a real, heartfelt smile, _damn _if his heart doesn't stop at how beautiful her face is at that moment.

It's the few times her face shows fear that Deeks hates the most. Those rare times her eyes are terrified, her face is pale, and her lips are pulled into a tight line. He's seen it too many times.

But ever time, he's saved her. He had to. And he did.

The reluctant damsel doesn't trust many, but slowly, she's beginning to trust him. When she's in danger, instead of trying to fight herself, she's beginning to let him help her. When she's alone, instead of wallowing in it, she's beginning to seek him out.

Marty Deeks has saved many DIDs, but this one reluctant damsel captured his interest and has never once made saving her easy.

But then again, Kensi Blye is no ordinary damsel.

* * *

**Dicey, but I like it. Review please!**


	13. Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #12: Regret - They both regretted not being there when their previous partners died, but they weren't going to relive that ever again.**

**Words: 769**

* * *

When Jess Traynor had died, Marty Deeks hadn't been there.

One of the most horrible things he'd ever felt in his life was learning that, after waking up from horse tranquilizer fifteen hours after seeing Ortega blown up, his partner had been killed in a car bomb. The most horrible thing was when he learned that Frank Scarli had killed her.

Four months. That's how long he'd worked with Jess. Four months to work with her, to love her...and lose her.

It made him realize just how little time you could have with someone.

He regretted that he hadn't saved her.

* * *

When Dominic Vail had died, Kensi Blye hadn't been there.

It was bad enough to learn that he'd been kidnapped by terrorists, but to have found him after all those months missing, then find him dead on that rooftop after that firefight...she couldn't even say goodbye to him.

Dom had been the new guy, but she'd really known almost nothing about him. Nothing about his past, his parents, his old life. Even after all the time he'd been her partner, she'd known next to nothing about him.

It made her realize just how little you could know about someone.

She regretted that she couldn't be there.

* * *

Maybe that's why they push at each other.

Maybe that's why they've teased, and tested, and dug into each other's pasts to better understand them.

He knows she keeps secrets under her grit and grins. She knows he hides behind his smiles and jokes.

Little by little, they learn more about each other. Small things, some would call inconsequential, but each kernel of truth beneath all the lies is like gold to them.

He learns about her ex-fiance. PTSD. Christmas. She'd woken up six years ago, and Jack was gone.

She learns about his father. A shotgun. Self-defense. He'd been eleven, and his father went to jail.

They push, and prod, and remain patient for only so long.

Because life is short. In their line of work, they know that best of all.

* * *

When he found Kensi in that laser-rigged room, Deeks had the same feeling of losing Jess all over again. But something was different.

He was there for his partner this time. He was able to guide her out of the crisscrossing lasers. He was able to pull her free as the tiny room exploded in a fireball.

He was able to see her smile when he cracked a lame joke with her on top of him.

He hadn't saved Jess, but this was different.

He had saved Kensi.

* * *

When she found out Deeks had been shot, Kensi experienced that same feeling of losing Dom all over again. But something was different.

She could be there for her partner this time. She could wait outside the Operating Room, clutching his badge and watch. She could sit beside his bed, waiting for him to wake up.

She could be there when he opened his eyes, strung her along with the fake amnesia bit, then tease, "I remember you, Fern."

She'd lost Dom, but this was different.

She hadn't lost Deeks.

* * *

They continue to grow closer, still picking at each other's armor to glean more information about each other. Little by little, the trust grows even more.

The violent deaths of their previous partners had hurt them badly. Scars that nobody saw, they hid well beneath their respective masks.

But they can never hide the regret.

Regret for being away.

Regret for not being there fast enough.

From regret bloomed shame. From shame bloomed guilt.

Guilt gets hidden and locked away.

He smiles.

She stiffens.

But that guilt keeps them glued to each other's sides, at each other's backs, and in each other's heads.

He's almost lost her. Once she was taken, once she was beat.

She's almost lost him. Once he was missing, once he was shot.

Deeks already lost one partner.

Kensi's already lost one too.

But come hell or high water, they sure aren't losing another.

* * *

**Yet another short drabble! Reviews are lovely, keep 'em coming!**


	14. Cradle

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA _or any of the characters.**

**Prompt #13: Cradle - When she'd broken her ankle chasing a suspect, it was almost worth the pain when he swept her up in his arms and carried her back to the car despite her protests.**

**Words: 969**

* * *

It had to happen today.

Oaths flew from Kensi's lips as her legs collapsed underneath her, sending her body sprawling on the ground. She'd screwed up the landing, jumping from the storage container to the asphalt. Judging from the snap and the way her ankle was starting to hurt, Kensi figured it was badly sprained or fractured.

"Kensi!" shouted Deeks from somewhere close by. "Kensi, where are you?"

She sucked in a breath and gripped her ankle. The pain was getting really bad now. "I'm over here," she called. Hearing footsteps, she turned towards them.

Unfortunately, they belonged to the wrong person. Kensi couldn't get her gun up fast enough as the suspect she'd been chasing rounded the corner and spotted her. He knocked her gun from her hands and pistol-whipped her across the face, sending her back on the pavement. She cracked open one eye and saw him take aim at her chest.

She froze, thinking _Dammit, Deeks!_

BANG!

The guy went down, bleeding from the shoulder. Sam lowered his gun and ran over to Kensi as Callen stayed behind to cuff the suspect. "How bad is it?" the ex-SEAL asked, examining the injury.

Deeks rounded the corner with his gun drawn. Seeing that everything was secure, he holstered his weapon and went to Kensi's side, helping her sit up. "She all right?"

Sam gently prodded her ankle. Kensi tried not to wince. "I think it's twisted," said Sam. "Maybe fractured. She shouldn't put any weight on it."

"I'm fine," Kensi said again, trying to get up and failing. She swore again. "I just need a minute."

"I can carry her back to the car," Deeks said to Sam, completely ignoring her.

Sam nodded. "Take her to Pacific Medical."

She fixed Deeks with a glare. "I'm fine, Deeks. Just help me up, it's not that bad."

The shaggy blonde-haired detective looked down at her, matching her glare. Squatting, he pursed his lips in determination. "Loop your arms around my neck, Kensi. I'll carry you back to the car."

"No way in hell." She had her dignity. She had her pride.

She had no time. Deeks wrapped one arm around her shoulders and hoisted her halfway to her feet, then bent down and slipped his other arm under her knees. With a squeak Kensi hurriedly put her arms around his neck. "Deeks! Put me down, now!"

"Not a chance, Kensi," he said, tossing her a little to get a better grip. Her cheeks flushed as his hand gripped her shoulder to keep her from being jostled. "You guys got Speedy Gonzalas there?"

"We got him, you take care of Kensi," Callen said. Was it just Kensi, or did the agent's eyes hide a tiny smile? "We'll see you at the hospital."

Kensi tried to argue, but Deeks turned sharply around and began navigating the dockyard to find their cars. Since she couldn't get down, she resigned herself to being carried like a baby.

"Stop sulking," Deeks scolded her after a few minutes of silence.

She glared at him. "I cracked my ankle and I'm being carried, Deeks. And I don't want to be carried. I'll sulk if I want to." To make her point she glared resolutely away from him.

Deeks chuckled. "You're surprisingly immature sometimes, Kensi."

Kensi twisted in his arms to face him better, but the movement made her injured ankle explode in fresh pain. The retort downgraded to a shout of "OW!"

"Kensi?" He looked down at her in panicked concern. "What's wrong? It hurt more? Something move wrong?"

The concern in his voice silenced her snappy comeback. Tears gathered in her eyes at the excruciating pain in her foot. She bit her lip and nodded, tightening her grip to pull closer to him as she squeezed her eyes shut to ride out the wave of agony.

"Hang on, we're almost to the car." Deeks quickly increased his pace. "We're not far from the hospital, okay? Just hang on for a few more minutes." His arms found a better grip on her, and off they went again.

Now that her eyes were closed, Kensi was acutely aware of her partner's presence. He smelled like a sea breeze, fresh and salty. His heart was beating a little faster than normal, probably from the physical exertion, and probably because he was worried about her. His arms were strong and sure, holding her up despite straining under her weight.

Then Kensi realized something. She felt safe in Deeks's arms. She knew he wouldn't drop her.

True to his word, in minutes they were getting into his silver car. Deeks was, if possible, even more gentle, placing her in the passenger seat while trying not to catch her foot anywhere. Kensi was taking strained breaths through her nose, gritting her teeth against the pain in her ankle. It was definitely broken, at the very least fractured. Her hand gripped the handle above the door and squeezed hard.

Something warm slipped into her other hand. She looked over at Deeks, who had gotten into his seat and started the car without her noticing. "Squeeze when it gets bad, okay?" he said, turning to face the road when he hit the gas.

It was a good thing that they didn't need to turn off anywhere. Kensi never let go of his hand until they rolled up to the ER and the doctors came to get her.

* * *

**Awww, I liked this one. Please review and let me know if you do too!**


	15. Defender

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #14: Defender - Even though she was an independent person (and she'd never tell him this no matter what) she kind of liked when he stood up for her.**

**Words: 649**

* * *

Kensi Blye hates depending on others. It's part of who she is. If you looked up 'defiant' and 'loner' in the dictionary, both terms would link back to 'independant' and there would be Kensi's picture.

Her father raised her to be independent. Having no sons, he taught her everything a father normally taught his son. She could track, fish, shoot, hot-wire, and fight.

She could also lie, cheat, steal, and seduce her way out of many tight situations. She learned that while being a Junior Agent with NCIS OSP.

She's learned that sometimes, you can't depend on people when you need them. Despite all she did, Jack left her. Despite all her work, Dom was killed.

She's been left too many times. That's probably why she's a serial dater restricted to first dates - it's easier for her to do the leaving instead of vice versa.

Other people understand that she'd ridiculously independent. Hetty knows; you have to be independent to stay on this job without going nuts from loneliness.

Callen knows; he's the only person on the team who's even more independent than her.

Sam knows; he respects her boundries and only gives his help and advice when absolutely necessary.

Nate gets it; he's read her file and shrinked her brain, and he's known her long enough to know there's more to it than that.

Eric gets it too; he's seen her manage to get herself out of sticky situations without his or anyone's help.

Nell understands; it takes a lot to stay strong when alone, and Kensi's always been strong.

The only person on the whole damn team who doesn't know, understand, or get it is Deeks.

In all fairness, Deeks doesn't get a lot about her. He doesn't get that she eats junk food to keep her energy up, or that she doesn't do well on second dates, or that she's fanatical about learning about him because she wants to know what makes him tick.

But he should get that she doesn't like depending on others for anything.

So he should also get that she hates it when people _defend _her.

But no. No, he has to have his hero complex and come to her rescue every time she gets in a tight spot. It's happened so many times that she's lost count how many times he's stood up and put himself between her and danger.

He defended her when the Russians demanded that she go with them, switching their places as NCIS and LAPD.

He defended her when the Chechen tried to take her again, shooting him from over fifty feet away and bleeding from his own wounds from earlier.

And he stood up for her at the most unusual times.

At one crime scene, a wet-behind-the-ears LAPD officer had made a comment about Kensi as she worked. She hadn't caught the whole thing, but "piece of tail" and "agent, my ass" was heard. Before Callen and Sam could react Deeks had gotten right in his face and said some pretty dark stuff to the guy, ending with a detailed explanation of how he'd rip the cop a new one if said cop ever talked about his partner like that again.

Sometimes she'd hate him for it. It was a slap in the face of her independence, having him swoop in and rescue her.

But then again, sometimes she was grateful. It showed that he cared.

And sometimes, very rarely, she liked it when he played her defender.

Not that she'd tell him. All she needed was for Marty Deeks to get a swelled head.

* * *

**Hmm, this was interesting. Let me know about this one, it didn't really flow in my head.**


	16. Spitfire

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #15: Spitfire - Deeks learned very early in their partnership not to piss her off when she was sugar-deprived, running on no sleep, and armed.**

**Words: 844**

* * *

"Deeks, where are my donuts?"

The aforementioned detective winced when he heard the grizzly-bear voice of his partner. Afraid of what he'd find, he turned towards her voice.

Kensi Blye had looked better. Her hair was frizzy and windblown in its loose ponytail, pieces of hair sticking out every which way. Her clothes looked wrinkled, like she'd slept in them. Dark crescents were present under her glazed eyes, and there was a slack, almost blank look on her face that was in stark contrast to the voice of doom that emanated from her mouth.

"Where are my donuts, Deeks?" she asked again.

_Oh, CRAP, _thought Deeks. The innocent "You didn't have one" remark died in his throat.

He'd seen these signs once before...

* * *

_"Deeks, where is my donut?"_

_He hadn't been paying attention, playing Angry Birds on his phone. "You didn't have one, Kensi."_

_Then his eardrums were shattered with, "Deeks, you stupid ass!"_

_He had to duck when the paperweight came flying for his head. "The hell is wrong with you, Kensi?" he asked, utterly confused as to what was happening. _

_"I know you took my donut! I know it!" she screeched, snatching up a pencil and launching it like a missile. "Now where is it? Where the HELL is my DONUT?"_

_Deeks had no idea what was wrong with his partner. She'd had no donut before. In fact, she'd had nothing sugary or candy-esque all day. He had no idea why his partner had suddenly gone homicidal psycho for no apparent reason._

_Then again, they'd only been partners for a little while. He didn't know much about her yet._

_The items continued flying through the air at him. It felt like Ultimate Dodgeball, but with more lethal force and no end in sight. When Kensi finally stopped throwing stuff at him, Deeks dared to breathe a sigh of relief._

_Then Kensi pulled out her gun. "Tell me where my donuts are, Deeks, right now!"_

_His eyes widened in shock. She wouldn't shoot that in the Mission...would she?_

_He never found out. She slammed it down on the surface of her desk and stomped off, nearly running into Callen and Sam on her way out. Both agents looked at Deeks, who held up his hands and said, "Hey, I didn't do a thing."_

_The partners shared a look. "No sleep," said Sam._

_"Not for everyone," said Callen wisely._

_Deeks stared at them in horror. "That's Kensi on no sleep? Seriously?"_

_"No sleep or sugar," corrected Callen._

_"She did that before, when she swore off sweets and had to stay up a few nights in a row," said Sam. "She'd snap for no reason and for a while. You're lucky she didn't shoot you, Deeks."_

_The LAPD detective looked at her abandoned gun and swallowed hard._

* * *

Back in the present, Deeks quickly applied his past experience to keep her from exploding.

"Kensi Blye, sit down now and I will get you some donuts," he promised, slowly rising from his chair as she approached her desk, plodding like a draft horse. "I mean it Kensi, sit down. You look about ready to collapse."

"Neighbors...too loud music..." she groaned. "Couldn't...sleep..."

"I know, I know," he said in a soothing tone, gently leading her to the couch and coaxing her to lie down. "Lie down, okay? I'll go get you some donuts, and coffee."

"R'ly?" she slurred as she relaxed against the couch, her eyes already fluttering shut.

"Sure. Just give me your gun," Deeks said, holding out his hand.

Fingers clumsy in half-sleep, Kensi unhooked her shoulder holster and gave it all, holster and weapon, to Deeks. He quickly put it out of reach and grabbed a blanket, covering his partner in it. He watched her for a few minutes to make sure she was really asleep, then went to get some donuts for when she woke up again.

Not to be a masochist, but he liked Kensi when she was threatening him. It made her look sexy - a spitfire beauty he has the honor and great luck to call his partner.

But playful threats are one thing. Actual threats to his person with a gun are an entirely different ballpark.

Mix Kensi Blye with insomnia, no sugar, and a gun, and Marty Deeks' only priority was to disarm her, get her on the couch, and prepare the donuts for when she woke up.

* * *

**Hahaha, this was a little bit of crack. Review!**


	17. Alias

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA. _There is, however, a little post-ep regarding episode 2x01, "Human Traffic" in here that is totally mine.**

**Prompt #16: Alias - They both have several - comes with the job - but when the day came that bound them together forever, the names used were the ones they'd had since birth.**

**Words: 684**

* * *

The first time they met, it was on a case.

She'd been sent to check out the group of fighters the victim was a part of, playing the victim's girlfriend. Her name was Tracy.

He'd been undercover as a hopeful for the victim's slot, trying to find drug connections in the same group of fighters. His name was Jason Wyler.

That was how they first met.

* * *

It wasn't as if having another name was new to either of them. Undercover work required the use of aliases.

And they were good. The best.

Give them a name and a story, and they'll make it fit. Dress them up or down, push them towards the mark, and they'd wear their alias like a second skin. If need be, they could recall an alias and effortlessly slip back into that role.

After all, there was one cardinal rule of going undercover. "Don't blow your cover."

At best, you blow your investigation. At worst, you get killed. And there are no second chances.

That was how they lived.

* * *

At their next encounter, Hetty had brought him into their squad as a Liaison Officer.

He'd been hired on without knowing exactly what Hetty intended for him. He was Detective Deeks.

She'd been selected to be his partner without knowing exactly how to deal with him. She was Agent Blye.

That was how they started.

* * *

Only one case they worked together, and he had to leave. He knew why. She knew why.

Undercover work was work hard, then go deep. He'd been waiting months for it. He's LAPD.

Undercover work meant here today, gone tomorrow. She'd known this for years. She's NCIS.

That was how they parted.

* * *

Going undercover meant cutting ties with everything in your real life. Friends, family, loved ones, even partners.

That's the rule. "Don't blow your cover."

You do, you could die. Or worse - the enemy could gain leverage over you.

And when you hold someone close to your heart, sometimes it's better to get killed then to get them killed.

That was how they survived.

* * *

When they found each other again, they'd brought the killer of his LAPD partner to justice.

Scarli made the comment, "Tell me, Deeks, how was she in bed?" It makes him snap, drawing his gun and demanded Scarli to repeat his words. He is Rage.

Seeing him about to make the worst mistake for a nothing like Scarli, she talks him down. When Callen pulls him away, she takes him aside. She is Calm.

When all was said and done, they share a look, and he walks away. She lets him go.

That was how they understood each other.

* * *

They found each other later that night.

Completely at random, they managed to walk into the same bar.

She was there to forget losing her last partner a while ago.

He was still in pain from losing his last partner.

Together they ordered a beer. Glancing at each other, they noted how they had yet to formally introduce themselves to their companion.

He holds up his beer. "Marty Deeks."

She copies the gesture. "Kensi Blye."

That was how they became partners.

* * *

Undercover work is a lonely job. But sometimes you get lucky. Sometimes you get help.

Sometimes, you can even let a little truth through.

And from there, there is no need for an alias anymore.

He is her Partner.

She is his Partner.

That is how they move forward, one day at a time.

* * *

**Ta-da! Not what you were expecting, huh? Please review!**


	18. Keys

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA_.**

**Prompt #17: Keys - Sometimes, the choice of who drove that day depended on who could state "I'm driving" faster than the other.**

**Words: 1,116**

* * *

The car keys were right between them, equidistant from the agents. Their eyes flicked back and forth from Eric's briefing to the small metal objects.

Callen grinned behind his hand. It was like the keys were a magical object of power in a video game, needed to gain attack points.

Well, in all fairness, Kensi and Deeks were kind of childish sometimes. Callen wouldn't be surprised if Deeks still played video games.

The briefing ended. Hetty nodded her thanks to Eric and said, "Alright then. Mister Callen, you and Mister Hanna go to the crime scene. Miss Blye, Mister Deeks, interview the wife."

Two hands shot out like cobras for the keys. Callen tried not to blink, but the actual grab was too fast for his eyes to track. Which meant it was pretty damn fast.

Kensi snickered as she dangled the keys in front of her partner. "I'm driving."

Deeks scowled.

* * *

Sam witnessed the next time they dueled for the car keys. He was prepared, having been warned by Callen beforehand, and was eagerly anticipating who would come away with the prize.

This time, the keys were on the far edge of the bullpen, resting innocently on Sam's desk. Both Kensi and Deeks flicked their eyes from each other to the keys and to the plasma screen like cats watching a weird three-way ping-pong game.

The burly agent was highly amused by this. He had to stop himself from smiling like the Cheshire Cat. He had good money on Kensi getting them first, but then again, Deeks has always surprised them.

The briefing was wrapped up. With a glint in his eye, Callen said, "Kensi, Deeks, go check out the victim's house."

"I'm driving," they said simultaneously. Meeting each other's eyes for a split second, they raced for the keys. But Deeks had a slightly longer reach and managed to snag them right before Kensi did.

Sam rolled his lips between his teeth to keep from laughing like a hyena.

* * *

"I say Kensi," said Nell, the picture of feminism.

"Deeks all the way," Eric countered, male solidarity all the way.

"Twenty bucks?"

"And coffee."

"Deal." And the techs shook hands as the team entered the room.

Nell and Eric kept sharing secret smiles all through Hetty's briefing. The keys had been strategically placed on the far end of the table. Kensi and Deeks would really have to scramble to reach them.

This made it more interesting.

"Alright then, everyone," said their tiny leader. "Go find that intel. Mister Deeks, you and Miss Blye should get moving."

"I'm driving!" Kensi said, spinning around for the keys. Deeks just bolted for them. Their hands crashed on the table at the same moment, sending the keys flying across the surface and to the floor at Hetty's feet.

She fixed both agents a look as they froze like deer in a Hummer's headlights. The woman bent down and picked up the keys, holding them out like a cat toy. "Must you two continue to be so childish?" she asked. "Do I have to limit your driving privileges?"

Kensi and Deeks shared a look, then slowly looked back at Hetty with wide eyes. Eric and Nell likewise shared a look; however, theirs was one of 'Are we going to settle this bet?'

Hetty put the keys down and slid them across the table. Quick as a cat on a toy Deeks slammed his palm down to capture them. "Mister Deeks," Hetty said as he smirked in triumph at Kensi, "this means that next time, Miss Blye will drive."

"Alright Hetty," said the scruffy blonde detective.

With his own smirk of victory, Eric stuck out his hand to Nell. "Twenty bucks, and coffee."

"Hetty ran interference," argued the redhead. "You just get the coffee."

* * *

Hetty was having quite enough of the comedic driver-choice antics of Kensi and Deeks. It was now SOP for bets to be placed on which partner would walk away with the car keys. The whole building was in on it, and Hetty was beginning to lose her patience.

When Hetty lost her patience, even the heads of the alphabet soup agencies shuddered in fear.

Standing to the side as Eric began his briefing, Hetty kept her gaze glued firmly on Kensi and Deeks. They continued to eye the keys on Callen's desk, each trying to figure out how to beat the other to the silvery prize.

Hetty pursed her lips, waiting for the briefing to end. When Eric looked to her and nodded, she said, "Very well then. Miss Blye and Mister Deeks, go to the crime scene - Freeze."

Both froze instantly, half-poised to run.

"I am sick and tired of your shenanigans, both of you." Hetty fixed the others with her glare. "All of you, in fact. So this is now the new rule - whoever can vocally claim driving rights first will get the keys. In the event of a draw, you will play Rock-Paper-Scissors, sudden-death."

"I'm driving!" shouted Kensi and Deeks near-instantly. Shooting a glare at each other, they quickly made fists and threw down. Kensi got scissors, while Deeks came up with paper.

"I win!" shouted Kensi, snatching the keys up and grinning. Deeks grumbled something and followed her out.

Hetty nodded, satisfied with her ruling. As she headed back to her office she left a parting comment with Callen, Sam, and Eric. "If I hear even a _whisper _of bets on Mister Deeks and Miss Blye's fight for the wheel, I will come for you with my letter opener and a lemon. Am I clear?"

The three men ducked their heads and smirked. "Yes, Hetty," they said in unison.

* * *

Sitting in the car, Kensi and Deeks shared a look before their faces split into wide grins. "I think we annoyed Hetty," stated Deeks in his obvious way.

"She's right, you know," Kensi admitted. "We should be more mature."

"Oh please, I'm totally mature." At her raised eyebrow he snickered. "All right. First to call gets the keys then?"

She nodded. "I'll play with those rules."

And she started the car.

* * *

**This turned out slightly longer than anticipated. Please enjoy and review!**


	19. Hover

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #18: Hover - He had a suggestive smirk on his face when he looked over and said, "Kens, I've told you before, I can't focus when you're breathing in my ear."**

**Words: 725**

* * *

He was reading when she walked up behind his desk. He knew she was there - stealthy as she was, she was no Hetty. A small smile quirked his lips when he realized what she was about to do.

Her breath feathered around his ear as she leaned over, her hands bracing herself on either side of his chair. "What are you reading?" she asked softly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied with his little grin, turning his head barely to the side as he closed the paperback. "What've you been up to?"

"Paperwork. Did you finish those reports on the Mackland case? Hetty wants them now."

Deeks nodded. "I'm getting them done now."

"You're reading, Deeks, not writing," Kensi said, leaning closer. He could almost feel the heat coming off of her skin. "Anything good?"

"Yeah." _God, she smells good. _"You, uh, need something?" he asked.

"Yeah, the Mackland reports."

Now he turned his head to look at her. "And Hetty wants them now?"

Her dark eyes held laughter in their depths. "Yes Deeks, now would be good."

"Okay, hang on." He put down his book and opened the file on his desk, picking up a pen. "Lemme just finish these..."

The only sounds breaking the silence was the scribbling of his pen and the whispering hush of her breath on his neck. When it took longer than a few seconds, Kensi started humming something under her breath. Unfortunately, due to her close proximity to Deeks, he could almost feel the vibrations. He could barely suppress the urge to shiver.

"You're doing this on purpose," he muttered. "Where I can't retaliate."

Kensi snickered. "Told you I'd pay you back for this morning."

"That was not my fault. How was I supposed to know you're ticklish there?"

She snorted, blowing air around his neck again. "Excuses, excuses." Stretching her neck, she glanced sideways into his blue eyes. "What's taking so long?"

"Maybe you're not aware of this, Kensi, but it's very, very difficult to concentrate when you're breathing in my ear," Deeks said, not caring how suggestive that sounded. "You're making me lose focus. A lot."

Instead of retreating, the brunette agent smiled evilly. "My presence distracts you, Detective Deeks?"

"In that particular location? Yeah." Now he let the suggestive smirk show. "You know I can't focus when you're breathing in my ear."

Kensi laughed softly. "Is that the only place?" she whispered in a sultry voice that set his blood on fire...

* * *

"Deeks? Deeks!"

"What?" Snapping upright in his chair, Deeks looked around. "What, what happened what?"

"I said, are you finished yet? Hetty needs it now," Kensi said, walking around to stand in front of him. "You all right? You zoned out there, just after you started writing." She leaned to stare into his eyes, and Deeks had a very vivid image of her kissing him. She was almost close enough...

"I was focusing on you," he said without thinking. Before she could snicker he added, "Because I couldn't see if you were about to pull a weapon on me."

Kensi sighed, then pulled away from him. "You're such a wuss."

Deigning not to answer that, Deeks signed the last form and handed her the file. "Here. For Hetty."

"Alright." She took the file and walked away. Deeks snuck a look at her ass as she left, then returned to his book.

Dumb daydreams were going to be the death of him.

Kensi's his partner. He shouldn't be fantasizing about her.

And yet...he couldn't seem to help himself.

* * *

Halfway across the building, Kensi had to keep her breathing calm as she was assulted with images of Deeks. Her bold move had put her within striking distance; he could've leaned forward, closing those few inches that had existed between them to kiss her...

_I really have to stop fantasizing about him, _she thought, taking the files to Hetty.

* * *

**Lolz, some sexual tension and naughty thoughts! Review please - 94 already, let's bring it up to 100!**


	20. Arguments

**Disclamier: I don't own _NCIS: LA _or any of the characters, just these prompts.**

**Prompt #19: Arguments - He knew he'd rarely, if ever, win at verbal arguments. But he liked watching her get all worked up when he managed to get her flustered.**

**Words: 424**

* * *

Some people get into arguments to prove something - their point is the right one, the other person's stupid, and those who disagree with you are idiots.

Some people get into arguments to simply win - crushing their opponents in utter humiliation, even when what they are defending is utter bull.

And some people get into arguments simply to annoy their opponent and watch them get steamed.

Marty Deeks belongs to the third category. Surprise, surprise.

He liked annoying people. It was a guilty pleasure of his. If he had to psychoanalyze it, Deeks would probably link it back to his childhood issues. He got a little bit of pleasure out of raising people's ire. It was even better when he managed to annoy people who are normally imperturbable.

Excellent example? His partner, Kensi Blye.

She's usually a rock, a solid being of toughness and professionalism. But if he said the right thing, he could make that tough facade crumble like stale cookies.

The trick was learning what to say.

Early on, just making cracks at her junk food addiction was enough. When she got used to them, Deeks had to switch up his game.

So he attacked her serial dating and her policy of 'first dates only'. Then he learned some of the underlying reasons why she dates and dumps in rapid succession.

Her positive complaints (what did Callen and Sam call it? A humble brag?) were his next choice of material. That lasted for a long, long time. She just kept giving him stuff to work with.

But soon, the arguments became less about annoying Kensi and more about grounding her. Waking her up. Keeping her steady.

He graduated from arguing for sheer entertainment to arguing for her.

Oh, make no mistake, Deeks still liked picking random arguments with his partner. When he scored a hit, her cheeks flushed a tiny bit and her mysterious eyes lit up with ire. Then she'd retaliate with a sarcastic or degrading comment, to which he'd grin and make his comeback. Then she'd make her comeback, and inveitabley, he'd have to admit defeat (but never aloud and never to her)

He may never win these arguments, but they were never about winning or losing.

They were about elicting a response from his opponent.

And he always got the best responses from Kensi.

* * *

**Oh Deeks, how we love him. Review! 98 now!**


	21. Exasperation

**Disclaimer - _NCIS: LA _is not mine.**

**Prompt #20: Exasperation - He drove her nuts, making her want to pull out her hair, shoot him, or kiss him - all at the same time.**

**Words: 522**

* * *

It takes a special kind of calm to deal with her partner.

Kensi Blye closed her eyes and tried thinking of happy thoughts. Twinkies. Snickers bars. Kicking bad guy ass. Kicking her partner's ass.

A good thought, but not helpful here.

Deeks was playing up his part of manager too much again, trying to sell Kensi as a rehab-needing singer so they could search for their suspect. Once again, she was Kiki of the Panther Girls. Once again, he was laying it on too thick.

Kensi hid her grimace and tried to remember her alias. Kiki. Singer who had a lot of work done.

"So yeah, she's got a little too much nip, a few too many tucks..."

And she _reeeeaaaalllly _wanted to kick Deeks's ass right now.

The receptionist smiled knowingly. "Of course, Mr. Gates. Would you please come this way?"

Kensi hadn't been paying attention, so she missed the movement. Deeks slid his hand around her waist and guided her down the hallway.

And now she had to think of something else to stop the heat his touch created. Hetty. Dead bodies. Idiot cops. Deeks.

_Dammit!_

Returning to the objective, Kensi began scanning the spa for their suspect. She felt Deeks's hand tighen on her hip and thought he'd seen her, but he'd only seen a group of towel-clad women leaving the showers. Kensi smirked, knowing exactly what had run through his mind.

"If we have to chase her, I'll take the showers," she murmured to him. "Save your baby blues from another round of torture by pepper spray."

He scowled at her, remembering his last encounter with spa showers and the dreaded man-repellant. "Not funny, Kiki."

"Just reassuring you, Mr. Gates," she replied with a smirk. "Wouldn't want another encounter, would you?"

"That depends. Would you be in the showers too?"

He was lucky she didn't have her gun on her.

When he ducked out for a "phone call" again, she smiled warmly at the receptionist. "He'll be right back."

The lady grinned back. "He's very good to you, your manager."

Kensi smiled at her partner's back. "Yeah, he is," she admitted.

He walked back in with a glint in his eye. "Okay Kiki, let's go," he said, putting a hand on the small of her back. "Can we see some of the facility?"

Kensi had to concentrate so as not to grab his collar and kiss him.

He drove her nuts, but Kensi wouldn't trade him for anyone else.

He could make her laugh.

He could make her want to shoot him.

And sometimes, on occasion, he's one sweet gesture away from getting a hug and a kiss from her.

But only on occasion.

The feeling of wanting to shoot him in the ass was far more frequent.

* * *

**Eh, it's alright. Up to 20 chapters and 105 reviews! Keep them coming!**


	22. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Nope, _NCIS: LA _isn't mine. Not even the little references to 2X17 "Personal" and 2x20 "The Job".**

**Prompt #21: Nightmare - Dreaming of your partner getting killed is nothing new. But having your partner next to you when you woke up, reassuring you that it was okay - that helped a lot.**

**Words: 1,214**

* * *

_She's running towards him, but getting no closer._

_There's gunfire erupting all around them, hailstones of deadly lead that carry death in their wake. Indistinct shouts in different languages, explosions that sound muted, footsteps that sound like avalanches - her sense of volume is messed up, it has to be, there's no way everything is so flip-flopped._

_She's running towards him, but can't reach him._

_It's a madhouse. Everyone is panicked. Nobody's ever figured out the Mission's real identity as the NCIS OSP headquarters. Nobody until now. They must've really pissed somebody off this time. And whoever it was, they brought a lot of firepower._

_Agents were pinned down behind desks and doors, firing at the intruders. She couldn't see anyone; there was a haze in the air, obscuring faces and burning her lungs. Some kind of gas? She didn't know._

_She'd seen him get shot, heard him shout in pain. She'd called his name in panic, breaking cover to run to him. Bullets shrieked past her, grazing her arms and body as she ran towards her partner._

_Did time slow down? She'd been running for minutes, and she's no closer to reaching him than when she started._

_There he is, lying on his back. There's a pool of blood around his midsection, fed by the hole in his abdomen. He's gasping in pain, trying to staunch the bloodflow, but it's slipping through his fingers._

_And now his image is blurring. The Mission becomes a rooftop, his skin darkens, long blonde locks turn short and dark._

_She screams his name, his real name, and finally gets to him._

_He's Dom, for one split second._

_Then he's back to Deeks._

_And then he's not even that anymore._

_He's dead._

Kensi shot upright with a shout of "Deeks!" panting as if she'd just run a marathon.

He rounded the corner of the bullpen so fast he almost hit Sam's desk. "Kensi? What is it?" he asked, seeing his partner wide-eyed and terrified for apparently no reason. "What happened? What's wrong?"

_I saw you die,_ said her mind, but her throat closed up on her. Her hand moved on its own, reaching up to touch his arm as if to reassure herself that it was real. That she hadn't dreamed of the firefight, the shots...the blood.

It wasn't a strange dream, to be honest. It's only been a few days since he got back from the hospital. From being shot. But it being so vivid, so real - and then seeing him and Dom in the same situation? It was just unreal.

She realized how insane she must've looked, but thankfully Deeks didn't laugh, or worse, crack a joke. Instead, he just covered her hand with his and squeezed. "Whatever you thought happened," he said, "wasn't real. I'm here, Kensi. You're not getting rid of me that easy."

Kensi nodded, dropping her gaze so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.

_It was just a nightmare_, she told herself. _It wasn't real. __He's okay._

* * *

_It's a long, long hallway, and he's been running forever._

_She's down there, somewhere. He knows it. He can hear her calling for him. Calling for help._

_He can't leave her behind. He won't leave without her._

_The op had gone horribly wrong from the get-go. Intel had been wrong. Cameras had malfunctioned. Might as well be known as Murphy's Law Day._

_And now she was gone. Taken. Again._

_Deeks kept running, his lungs burning as he pushed his tired body to go faster and faster. He couldn't stop, couldn't rest, couldn't slow down. Because if he does, he'll never get to her in time. And he has to get to her._

_Suddenly the hallway ends, opening to a room. Twenty yards in front of him is her, standing amid a network of lasers. She's standing in the lattice of red lines, frozen in fear._

_And the image is blurring. The lasers form a car, her hair curls, her skin darkens, and her eyes change color._

_He screams her name, her real name, and takes off running again._

_For an instant, she's Jess._

_Then the car explodes._

_And now she's not even Kensi anymore._

_She's gone._

"Kensi!" he shouted, falling off the couch with a crash.

"Deeks?" came her responding shout as she raced out from her bedroom, gun drawn. "Deeks, what is it? Deeks!"

Disoriented, he tried to understand where he was. Kensi's living room. After checking up on her, they'd watched _Top Model _and he'd gotten too tired to drive home. Kensi had let him sleep on the couch.

Where he'd promptly dreamt of losing her.

"Deeks?" Kensi said again, setting her weapon on the table and kneeling beside him. "Hey, you all right? You're drenched in sweat."

_I saw you die, _he thought as his hand reached over and gripped her shoulder. Blue eyes locked with hers, then skittered over her face to make sure this was real. That he hadn't just seen her die in an explosion. That he hadn't seen her and Jess in the same situation.

Kensi recognized the panic in his eyes. Her hand came up to cover his. "Nightmare?"

He swallowed and nodded. As usual, she showed her psychic ability to read his mind.

"Deeks, it's okay," she reassured him. "Just a dream. It didn't happen."

They didn't speak for a few minutes, just stayed in those positions until Deeks had calmed down. He drew his hand away, and turned around so his face was away from hers.

_It was just a nightmare_, he kept telling himself. _She's still here. __You didn't lose her. _And he kept telling himself that until he fell asleep.

* * *

They never spoke of those times, either of them. Not of hers, not of his. Moments of weakness weren't to be discussed around them.

But whenever one had a nightmare, they'd call, or text, or even drive to the other's house, to make sure their partner was all right.

It was a comfort thing.

Nightmares are terrifying things. Nightmares about losing your partner are even worse.

But when your partner's there to tell you it wasn't real, the fear is instantly gone.

And you can sleep again.

* * *

**Some hurt/comfort going on here. It's scary, having those kind of nightmares, huh? Review!**


	23. Replacement

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #22: Replacement - Sometimes, Kensi would worry that he was just a replacement for Jack. But every time she did, he would do something so sweet and funny and incredibly Deeks that it made her realize that he wasn't going anywhere.**

**Words: 718**

* * *

There is a world of difference between the two men who'd managed to worm their way into her heart.

On the one hand, there's Jack. Marine after her own heart, a real jarhead. He was strong and brave, and he respected her independence. In fact, that was what he really liked about her.

On the other hand, there's Deeks. LAPD, cop all the way, and an undercover like her. He was annoying and childish, and despite her telling him that she was all right on her own, he'd come swooping to her rescue.

Jack knew she could stand up for herself. Most of the time, he let her fight her own battles. He'd sit back and watch the poor sap who got on her bad side get clobbered. Deeks also knew, but that didn't stop him from jumping into the fray and trying to stick up for her. Jack knew she liked her personal space. Deeks used every opportunity to invade said space.

One was military clean-cut, the other a shaggy-haired surfer. One had dark eyes; the other, baby blues. Jack had been a well-muscled man; Deeks, although leaner, was no pushover. Two different men, two different times in her life, and two incredibly different experiences.

But if she was perfectly honest, there was also some stark similarities between these two very different men.

They were both men she trusted. They both always had her back. When she was in trouble, they'd be there for her.

But they had another frightening similarity.

They'd both left her for a few months, and they'd come back changed men.

Jack returned from Iraq with PTSD. He said being there was like flying, and being with her was like hitting the ground. She tried hard to bring him back to her, watching him take his meds, working with his psychologists, and just trying to be there for him. Then, Christmas morning six years ago, he disappeared.

Deeks returned from being undercover to a dead partner and a crooked boss. Hetty made him her partner, and he's been that for almost a year. He hasn't left yet.

And that's probably what scares Kensi the most. He hasn't left _yet._

When she's really strung out, or depressed, or just plain tired, sometimes Kensi will remember Jack. Remember the good times they had, remember how he was always there for her. And the fear would come.

Fear that Deeks was just a replacement for Jack.

They were so similar, if very different. But they had both cared for her. One as her lover, one as her partner, but the depth of affection had practically been the same.

Did it mean that, like Jack, Deeks would leave her?

The thought terrifies Kensi.

Sometimes Deeks will do something that reminded her of Jack, and she'll have that thought again. _Is he just another guy who's going to leave me too? Is he Jack's replacement?_

If she stays too long in that state, Deeks will notice.

And he'll do something so rude, annoying, and completely _Deeks _that she gives him a look of _You stupid idiot._

He's got baggage, just like Jack did. But the difference is that he doesn't run from it.

And he never, ever leaves Kensi behind to deal with it alone.

He's her partner. He's told her that time and time again.

She realized something, when she saw that he was standing outside her door the night they stopped King's theft of the dragon statue. She realized that he was nothing like Jack. Oh sure, they were similar in some aspects, but Deeks was just so different.

So whenever he'd prove to Kensi that he wasn't her lost love, she'd smile to herself and know that he'd never know what she'd be thinking at that moment.

_You're not Jack. And you're not his replacement._

_You're Deeks. My partner._

_You won't ever leave me behind._

* * *

**Some Kensi thoughts. Since we don't know much about Jack, I took some creative liberties. Review!**


	24. Kick

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #23: Kick - "One thing's for sure," he remarked, wincing at her spectacular below-the-belt shot, "nobody can say you kick like a girl."**

**Words: 520**

* * *

For all their strengths, men are surprisingly fragile in certain places.

The groin is a spectacular example.

When women learned the secret to defeating men, oh boy, was it a knockdown. Even the most fragile, un-athletic girl could kick a man between the legs. Quick and incapacitating - unless said man wore a cup.

But seriously, that's a rare chance on the street.

Kensi Blye was incredibly strong, and that meant her kicks were strong as well. Her partner Marty Deeks knew this very well.

Thankfully, he's never been on the recieving end of her groin shots.

* * *

First time he'd seen her use it was on those NSA agents that had surprised them at Sebastian Renner's house. They'd been holding guns at each other, then she just kicks hers in the balls. He'd shouted in surprise, then shouted how he didn't even know her sometimes.

He'd almost cringed in phantom pain as well.

Then they learned those NSA guys weren't actually NSA, but French DGSE agents. When he told Sam and Callen what she'd done, they were totally on his side.

When she asked if she should've pistol-whipped them in the face, the answer was a resounding "YES!"

Clearly Kensi disagreed.

* * *

Next time she used it, it was on the street. Some guy apparently got too close to Kensi, and she just went off on him.

Deeks sucked air through his teeth, wincing in empathy as Kensi unleashed the Groin Kick of Doom to the unlucky bastard. He could almost feel the point of her boot driving home. "Geez Kensi, lighten up," he said weakly. "No need to castrate him with your boot."

Kensi straightened up and gave him a narrowed glare. "Really Deeks, that's what you're thinking? He frickin' _groped my ass._"

"Oh," he said. "Then, by all means, please continue."

After all, some men deserved the pain.

* * *

It seemed to be Kensi's move of last resort. Deeks didn't see her use it much. She preferred the hands-on approach, using her fists to clobber the bad guys into the ground.

But if necessary, she wasn't above delivering the blow of humiliation.

A perfect example was when she'd been disarmed by a gang member and knocked to the ground. Deeks was pinned down by gunfire from another gang member, so he couldn't reach her.

Even with a gun to her face, Kensi didn't hesitate. She brought her leg up and kicked him right in the manly equipment. He gave a strangled yell and dropped backwards, cupping his crotch.

Despite the bullets flying, Deeks had to chuckle. His partner had balls of steel.

And a killer kick.

* * *

Moral of this story?

Never piss off Kensi Blye.

She has a tendency to kick first and not care later.

* * *

**Lolz, had to have some fun with this. Watched 2x09 "Absolution" again.**

**Review!**


	25. Pattern

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA _or its characters.**

**Prompt #24: Pattern - After hunting for him all over LA one morning, only to realize that he'd never gotten up to run, Kensi had to admit that he'd gotten better at being unpredictable.**

**Words: 426**

* * *

Left, left, right, left, another right.

Where is he?

I've been driving all over Los Angeles since five this morning looking for that damn idiot.

He's supposed to be on his run, and if I'm right, he's changed up his routine a little.

But I can't find him. It's been over an hour.

Where is he?

I turn onto the next street and see Sandune, the convenience store where he'd been shot. I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to go back in there, but I check all the same.

Frank tells me Deeks hasn't come in to get coffee in weeks. I can't help but breathe a sigh in relief.

At least he's not making himself a target anymore.

Rodeo Drive. Hollywood. Back and forth across this city as the sun begins to peek over the horizon, bathing the buildings in its brilliant rays. People begin to wake up, go running, go to work.

I can't seem to find him.

He's not picking up his phone earlier.

To say I'm a little panicked is an understatement. When he goes missing like this, I get more than a little nervous.

I'm driving all over LA at six in the morning, and I'm slowly losing my mind.

Where is Deeks?

Why isn't he picking up his phone?

I've driven over every inch of these streets looking for that idiot.

Wait.

Would he really - ?

Oh, hell no. That _bastard!_

In ten minutes I'm back in front of his house. Going up the steps. Knocking on his door. If he's playing me -

The door opens. He stands there, leaning against the door. He grins like a kid and says, "Hey there. Want some breakfast?"

"I'm going to kill you," I announce, walking past him and inside.

"No you're not," he teases. "Admit it. You didn't expect this."

I shake my head. "Nope. I didn't."

His grin gets wider. "Sweet! I've pulled one over on the great Kensi Blye!"

"Don't let it get to your head," I warn him. But he's right.

I hadn't expected it.

For once, Deeks was completely unpredictable.

I smirk.

Maybe he's getting better at his tradecraft than I thought.

* * *

**Review! Almost halfway there!**


	26. Belongings

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #25: Belongings - He'd noticed that, every time he'd wake up in the hospital, she'd be sitting be his bedside, wearing his watch and clutching his badge.**

**Words: 972**

* * *

Deeks hated hospitals. He'd hated them for a long time.

They smelled bad, there was always injured people and doctors who were pushy, and he'd only gone in there under protest. When he stayed there, nobody ever visited him.

So when he woke up after getting shot in Sandune's, he was immensely relieved to see there was someone there with him.

Kensi was really worried about him, but he couldn't help messing with her. So he dragged out the whole amnesia bit until she started to really worry.

Then he said, "I remember you, Fern."

That's when he saw the watch. His watch. It was on her wrist.

It threw him for a second. Why was she wearing his watch?

Then he saw her checking the nurse's ID and forgot about it.

She gave him back his watch as soon as he got out.

* * *

The next time Deeks woke up in the hospital, he really couldn't remember how he got there. After a few minutes, he remembered the op.

His arm stung like a bitch. _Another gunshot wound? _he thought, sighing in disbelief. "I feel like Swiss cheese."

"You just need a hole in your head." Kensi sat up beside him, grinning like a fox. She had a piece of gauze taped over her cheek and bandages along her arm.

His watch was once again in her possession. This time, she was holding it in her hands, along with his badge.

He raised an eyebrow at it. She looked down at the objects, then back at him with a small blush. "What?" she asked defensively. "I got your personal effects from the nurse."

"Okay, whatever," he said, shrugging his shoulder. He winced when that movement sent a stab of pain shooting through his body. "Ow."

"Deeks?" she asked, putting down his watch and badge on the bedside table. "Deeks, what hurts?"

They looked at his arm, which was bleeding again. She called the nurse, and he forgot about the watch again.

She gave it back to him three days after he was discharged.

* * *

The third time he came to in the hospital was the worst one. Luck in threes, right?

He and Sam and Callen had all been badly hurt, so they were in adjoining rooms. Kensi was asleep in the sofa in his room, her arms cradling her head on his mattress. Again he saw his watch around her wrist, and she was clutching his badge like a teddy bear.

Careful not to re-open any wounds, Deeks sat up in his bed and watched his partner. He couldn't understand for the life of him why she was so attached to his watch.

She must've felt his eyes on her. One dark eye cracked open, saw him staring, and she quickly sat up. "Deeks, are you okay?" she asked. "Callen and Sam..."

He looked through the glass walls seperating them from the rest of the team. "Hetty's sitting with them," he said, seeing the tiny ninja-woman sitting with a book. "Guess I get the prize for waking up first. Lucky me."

Kensi got up and moved a chair to sit next to his bed. "I was a little worried there," she confessed.

"I'm fine." She didn't looked too relieved, so Deeks grinned. "Seriously, I'm good. We're not dead, and that's the point."

She seemed to relax upon hearing this. Seizing the opportunity, Deeks reached over and tapped his watch. "This is new."

"Oh, yeah, um..." Kensi's fingers began fiddling with the timepiece as she fought to maintain eye contact with him. "I, uh, didn't want to lose it, so I, uh..."

"Just decided to wear it for a while," Deeks finished, raising an eyebrow with a knowing smirk on his lips. "I never knew you liked me _that_ much, Kensi."

She tried to defend herself. "That's not - no, that's absurd, you idiot!"

But as she ranted and hurried to explain, Deeks's smirk never left his lips. He figured that she was at least _attracted _to him (after all, what girl isn't?) but he hadn't expected her to treasure something like his watch.

Well, it made sense. Kensi was, in all respects, a packrat. She collected meaningful things, precious things. Things that held sentimental value to her.

So it was his watch. Big deal.

That's when Callen woke up, drawing Kensi's attention away from Deeks. Resting against his pillows, he immediately went to sleep.

She gave back his watch a week after they were all discharged.

* * *

A few days after that, Kensi walked into the bullpen and saw Deeks's watch on her desk. Next to it was a Post-It note. Scrawled on it in Deeks's messy handwriting were seven words.

_Hang onto this for me, k? Deeks_

Picking up the black timepiece, Kensi felt a smile curl her lips as she brushed her thumb over the familiar contours of the watch face. She glanced around to make sure nobody saw her, then went over to her desk and put Deeks's watch in her top drawer.

When he came in twenty minutes later, his watch was gone and Kensi was just doing paperwork. He smirked and sat down, likewise doing his work.

And in her drawer, his watch kept time with their progress, one tick at a time.

* * *

**This one was...strange, but cute! Review!**

**Halfway through! *confetti***

**I'm going to be working on the Eric and Nell: Fifty Things prompts, so this story may not update as often. Please read my other oneshots as well!**


	27. Awkward

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own _NCIS: LA. _I'm just having fun here.**

**Prompt #26: Awkward - They tried to be professional, but Callen and Sam both had to concentrate very hard so as not to remember when they'd walked in on their co-workers in the gym showers.**

**Words: 1,741**

* * *

"I'm telling you Sam, it would've been faster to take the expressway," Callen said as they got out of the Charger. "Traffic is killer at this time of day."

Sam scoffed. "This time of day? G, it's six-thirty in the morning. There's just you, me, and day traders up right now."

Callen laughed. Spotting a familiar car in the garage, he raised an eyebrow. "Obviously not just us," he said, indicating the silver vehicle. "That's Kensi's car."

"Really? She's probably here to finish up some paperwork." Sam hefted his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Let's hit the gym. I want to take a stab at the climbing wall."

Callen rolled his eyes as they headed inside. "Are you serious? Why can't anyone let that go?"

"G, it's hilarious. You got owned," his partner teased.

"We agreed it was Hetty."

Sam nodded in agreement. "That's true. You were screwed before you even accepted the challenge."

"Thanks, partner," Callen replied sarcastically. "The love is felt and appreciated."

By now they'd entered the gym. Sam spotted a familiar duffel bag and coffee mug. "Hey, look. Deeks is here."

"Deeks?" Callen looked as well. "Son of a gun, he is. He's never here before us."

"Neither is Kensi," remarked Sam. "Unless she had a bad date."

They shared a look. Chances were high that the partners were duking it out in the bullpen. That was great morning entertainment. Dropping their bags, they quickly headed for the stairs.

And stopped. Dead in their tracks.

The showers were on. They could hear the running water.

Sam and Callen exchanged a look. "Deeks?" they wondered aloud.

He must've heard them, since the LAPD detective's voice piped up, "Yeah?" He sounded cornered, surprised, and really uncomfortable.

Sam leaned against the wall beside the door to the showers. "Deeks, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking a shower." There was a thud, a muttered "Shit," and then he added, "I got here early after my run and decided to shower here. That's all."

Callen's eyes narrowed at his odd tone. "You all right in there?"

"Yeah," Deeks replied quickly. "I just, uh, pulled a muscle on the climbing wall. Reached too far, ya know?"

"You should really ice that," Sam said, starting to turn the doorknob.

Suddenly something slammed against the door, stopping it from opening. "Yeah!" Deeks shouted through it. "Yeah, I'll do that, but I wanna get clean first. Do ya mind?"

"Deeks, you sound really weird," Callen said. Getting a look from Sam, he amended, "Okay, weird for you. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, okay? Geez, can't a guy take a shower without being given the third degree?" Deeks snapped. "I'll be upstairs in five. Go away."

Callen shrugged. "All right. Hey, you seen Kensi?"

Another muffled "Shit!" managed to penetrate the door. "Why?" Deeks asked, his voice cracking.

"Because her car's outside," Sam said slowly, giving Callen the look of _The hell is wrong with him? _"So, you seen her?"

A pause. "She's probably around. Maybe upstairs?" Deeks suggested. "Now can I please finish my shower? Hetty'll kill me if I don't live up to her sanitary standards."

"Okay, okay," Sam said, backing off. "C'mon G, let's go leave Deeks to his beauty routine."

As they left, Callen thought he heard a sigh of relief - and another one. But he shrugged it off as nothing.

* * *

They had a good laugh over the stab at Deeks's hygiene until they reached the bullpen. Kensi's bag was at her desk, but there was no sign of the brunette agent. Callen went to get coffee and noticed that the donuts at the station were untouched. This struck him as odd, so he quickly prowled around the main floor.

Sam jogged down from the Ops Center. "She's not up here either," he said when he saw Callen's confused look.

"So where is she?" Callen asked.

The SEAL shrugged. "Bathroom?"

"Possibly."

Deeks appeared, toweling his hair dry with one hand and drinking from his jumbo coffee mug with the other. "You two need a lesson in privacy," he retorted as he passed them and made for his desk. "Geez."

"We're sorry we intruded on your private date with hygiene," replied Sam sarcastically. "But seriously, have you seen Kensi? Her stuff is here but she's not."

"And she hasn't had any donuts," Callen added, sipping his coffee. "That's odd for her."

The LAPD detective shrugged. "Well, I dunno where she is."

As if she had ESP, Kensi walked into the bullpen as she pulled her hair into a half-up, half-down style. "Morning!" she said cheerfully as she plopped down at her desk. "Callen. Sam. Deeks."

"Kensi," Deeks replied, still towel-drying his hair. He pointedly didn't look at her, something that Callen caught.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "And where have you been?"

"I just got here," she replied immediately.

"We saw your car here when we pulled in - fifteen minutes ago," Callen said, calling her bluff. His eyes narrowed in curiosity. "Where were you really?"

"I...went for a walk," Kensi replied with an easy grin.

_Now _Sam and Callen were extremely curious. They knew Kensi wasn't telling them the whole truth. And now she was trying to cover her lie?

Something was up.

Looking down at the files on her desk, Kensi tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. This motion made her sleeve ride up, exposing her watch.

Sam's eyebrow rose. "That's a nice watch, Kensi. New one?"

Her head snapped around, looking at him and Callen in surprise. Now that his attention was called to it, Callen could tell that, while similar to hers, Kensi was in fact not wearing her watch. She glanced down at it, then back at them, looking like a rabbit cornered by the dogs.

Then Deeks's overly cheerful voice suddenly piped up. "Morning, Hetty!"

The reaction was immediate. Callen and Sam both turned around, expecting to see the ninja-like head of NCIS Office of Special Projects. But Hetty was nowhere to be seen. They did, however, hear two soft swishes and thwacks - as if two objects flew through the air behind their backs and landed in opposite palms.

Suddenly, several small details began putting themselves into context. Kensi's car. Deeks's strange behavior. The blocked shower door. The muffled curses that, now that they thought of it, were nowhere near Deeks's vocal range. The echoing sighs of relief.

The fact that Kensi's hair was damper than normal and the collar of her shirt was dark with moisture.

The fact that Deeks's watch had also looked different, but not altogether new.

Sam and Callen glanced at each other in horror. _Oh dear God. _Then, slowly, they turned around to face their teammates.

Kensi was staring resolutely at the open file, her elbow on her desk to support her head in her hand. Her watch - her real watch - was back on her wrist. A closer look at Deeks revealed that his real watch was also on his wrist.

Callen and Sam shared another look. Then they bolted for the Ops Center.

* * *

Eric jumped when he saw the usually imperturbable Callen and Sam burst into his domain as if they were being chased by a vengeful Hetty. "Where's the fire, guys?" he asked.

"Eric, pull up the surveillance footage for the bullpen," Callen said. "Main screen it."

Nell walked in with a confused look on her face. "Why are we looking at the bullpen cameras?" she asked as the live feed went up on the giant screen.

"Now go back about five minutes," Sam said, his voice tightening. Next to him, Callen crossed his arms and leaned back against the table.

The video rewound, then Eric hit PLAY. Callen and Sam watched as video-Sam remarked, "That's a nice watch, Kensi. New one?"

They watched as she began panicking.

They watched video-Deeks straighten up in his chair and call cheerfully, "Morning, Hetty!"

They watched their video-selves turn away from Kensi and Deeks.

As soon as their backs had turned, Kensi and Deeks quickly fumbled with the band of their respective watches, got it off, chucked the watch they wore across the bullpen to their partner, caught the one their partner had just thrown to them, and put it on in seconds. Then they returned to doing what they had been doing just as video-Sam and video-Callen turned around with identical looks of shock on their faces.

Eric paused the video, his jaw dropping in astonishment. "Did they - were they - " he stammered, looking at Nell to be sure about what he'd just seen.

"Rewind that?" Callen said in a strangled voice.

Once again, it happened. Kensi took off her watch, chucked it at Deeks, caught the one he tossed to her, and put it on. Opposite her, Deeks did the exact same thing with the watch she'd thrown to him.

Nell's eyes were wide as plates. "Why would they be wearing each other's watches?" she asked slowly.

Sam and Callen shared another look.

Then they took a long, long drink of coffee and tried very, very hard _not _to think about what they'd _almost _walked in on.

And now they had to work with Kensi and Deeks? After realizing _that_?

It was going to be a long, long, _long _day.

Nell looked at Eric said what they were all thinking. "Well, this is gonna be an awkward day."

* * *

**And there you go, everyone who wanted Awkward! You got the Awkward!**

**(That's such a fun word to type, awkward. It just looks so...awkward, right?)**

**Review!**


	28. Tackle

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #27: Tackle - When he turned up bloodstained and covered in soot after the meet building had been blown up, Kensi had to restrain herself from knocking him over in relief.**

**Words: 1,323**

* * *

She'd been sitting at her desk for almost an hour, staring at nothing.

And who could blame her, after what had happened today?

Hetty watched her lone female agent ignore every attempt her teammates made to talk with her. It was hearbreaking to see Kensi like this. She was vivacious, bold, and bright. Now her face was blank, her dark eyes glazed and unseeing, and her body rigid in her chair.

She'd come a long way before going catatonic. First she was screaming her partner's name, watching as the explosion engulfed the meet in a blaze of flame. Sam had to physically restrain her from racing out of Ops to go the building. Tears broke free of her eyes, startling everyone present, because Kensi Blye does not cry. Not easily.

Then started the blaming. She blamed Hetty for the op, blamed Callen for volunteering Deeks, blamed Sam for not telling Deeks to get out, blamed Eric and Nell for the bad intel, and worst of all, blamed herself for not having her partner's back. She blamed herself for being in the Ops Center twenty miles away, watching as Deeks walked into a building and got himself blown up. She ranted and screamed in Sam's arms, almost breaking free if Callen hadn't kept her contained as well, screaming at Deeks for being an ass, for getting himself killed...for leaving her behind.

She wasn't herself anymore. Grief had made her snap.

But rage and grief only bore her so long. After she had screamed herself hoarse, she just...shut down. It happened so fast; one minute she was thrashing away, then her body sagged limply in Sam's grip. A medic was quickly called, but he could find nothing physically wrong with her.

She hadn't spoken a word in the hour and a half since screaming Deeks's name. Technically she should've been sent home, but Hetty knew that would be a bad decision. In her current state, OSP was actually the best place for Kensi to be at the moment. Besides, something was a little strange.

Hetty just couldn't believe that her LAPD Liaison Officer was dead.

Sure, the building was charcoal with burnt sticks on asphalt. Sure, bodies had been discovered. Sure, his badge had been found among the debris.

But something in Hetty told her that Detective Marty Deeks wasn't dead.

Several reasons why. He had fantastic instincts. The instant he'd stepped into that building he must've seen something that tipped him off, because he'd attempted to say something before his earwig had cut off.

He could clear out of a bad situation faster than a jackrabbit on enhancers. Barely eight minutes after he walked in and they lost contact, the building was a flaming construct from Hell. More than enough time for Deeks to get out.

This had happened before. He'd dropped off the grid, but that time it had been because of a vet's liberal usage of animal tranquilizer. Hetty pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number from her emergency menu.

_"Hello?"_

"Miss Sciuto, this is Hetty Lange from NCIS: OSP," she said, turning around to return to her office. "Am I bothering you, my dear?"

_"Of course not, Hetty. What can I do for you?" _the peppy Goth forensic specialist asked.

"I need you to track down a cell phone in Los Angeles, if you don't mind. The number is..."

* * *

Kensi knew Sam and Callen were worried about her, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care.

Deeks was gone.

Her partner was gone.

Yet again, her partner died and she wasn't there for him.

She retreated deep inside herself to that place she went when everything got to be too much for her. She went there when her father had been identified. She went there when Jack left. She'd been there after Dom was taken, then returned there when they brought his body back.

Now Deeks was gone.

She never wanted to leave. Everything felt dulled, numb, and cold. So much better than being hurt, angry, and distraught.

Another tear leaked out of her sore eyes. But Kensi didn't even have the energy to brush it away as it dripped down her cheek. Another broke free, and another, and another.

She faintly heard someone call her name.

She felt footsteps running.

Then her chair was wrenched around and she was face-to-face with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen.

Blue eyes she'd only seen once before.

In the eyes of her partner.

"Kensi! KENSI!"

She blinked, shaking off the numbness in which she'd immersed herself. And immediately thought she was hallucinating.

Right in front of her was Deeks. His hair was singed, soot and blood was smeared over his clothes, and his cheek sported a wicked burn, but it was in one piece. Her hallucination even grinned the same way he did.

_Oh God, I snapped, _she thought in horror. _I'm nuts. It can't be him._

The disbelief must've showed on her face. The hallucination's grin faded, and its hand reached up to brush away her tears. "Kens, it's me. It's me."

She leaned back as far as she could in her chair, putting as much distance between her and the hand. "You're dead," she mumbled breathily, eyes wide.

Sam spoke up. "None of the bodies were Deeks's, Kensi."

The hallucination pouted. "Thanks for setting the bar high on my survival, Kensi. It's touching, really."

"The building blew up..."

Hetty chuckled. "And he managed to get out. How did you manage to accomplish that, Mister Deeks?"

"Classic trick of the undercover business - I ran like hell." Deeks shrugged. "How did you find me?"

The diminuative woman smiled. "I know a young woman who is very good at what she does."

But Kensi shook her head, still unable to believe it. "They found your badge at the scene..." She looked at him, Callen, and Hetty, all of which were smiling. "You can all see him?" she said without thinking.

Everyone laughed. "Of course we can, Kens," said Sam. "Speaking of, Deeks, you look like hell."

She looked at Deeks, who was still giving her his trademark snarky grin. "You try ducking out of a building as it's blowing up around you," he retorted. "Not easy."

"Glad to see you're all right," Callen said.

Now Deeks reached up and brushed away Kensi's tears. "Couldn't leave my partner behind," he said. "She'd shoot me."

Suddenly, something in Kensi broke again. But rather than being hurt by it, it was as if her heart started beating again.

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Deeks, hearing his "Oof!" as she almost tackled him to the ground. But despite his surprise, he caught her.

Just like he always did.

She'd be embarrassed by her sudden show of affection later. But right now, she was more concerned with telling Deeks exactly how she felt about him reappearing from the dead.

"Don't ever do that again, you ass!" she snarled as she hugged him tighter. "You scared the hell out of me! Next time you pull that stunt and don't call in, I'll shoot you!"

Deeks chuckled as he hugged her back. "See?" he choked out to Callen. "Told you."

* * *

**Stupid keeping me from writing! XP**

**Oh well, here it is. Review!**


	29. Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #28: Dad - When the day came that he decided to tell her about shooting his father, she listened to him without saying a word, thankful that she'd loved her father up until the day he'd died.**

**Words: 1,345**

* * *

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Kensi looked up from her laptop at her partner. Truth be told, she'd been waiting for him to talk to her all day.

This last case had been very personal; a nine-year-old had been found with the gun used to kill his Marine father clutched in his hands. As they'd dug deeper into the home life, hospital records for the boy had been found that tracked a childhood of abuse. For Kensi, a kid loved by her Marine father, it was hard to stomach that any man could subject his child to this kind of hell.

This case had disturbed everybody, but it had really affected Deeks the most. More than once he'd been told to back off, cool down. When they'd interviewed the Commander's friends, they swore up and down that they had no idea the boy was abused. With each denial, Deeks grew colder. Gone were his wisecracks, his jokes, even his smile. He turned into a completely different person, and it kind of worried Kensi.

But with Tyler, the son, he managed to accomplish the impossible. He'd connected with the boy, getting him to talk about what had happened in his home. Little by little, the truth came out.

Self-defense. Tyler had shot his father in self-defense.

Now the case was closed, Tyler had been given to his next of kin, and Deeks was looking over at her like he'd been caught sneaking out of the house.

Kensi closed her laptop and gave her partner her undivided attention. "What's on your mind?"

The blond detective glanced around. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Sure." She got up and followed him as he headed for the door. When they walked outside, she instinctively checked around to make sure nobody was around to eavesdrop.

This was going to be a Truthful Moment. Yeah, all caps. They had a few of those moments in their partnership. There were no little Truthful Moments. There were big Truthful Moments, there were holy-god Truthful Moments, and then there were say-what-jaw-drop Truthful Moments.

This was probably going to be a whopper say-what-jaw-drop Moment.

Deeks shuffled his feet on the gravel. He looked so awkward that Kensi wanted to reassure him, but she knew better. If she did that, he probably would crack a joke and never start talking. So she waited patiently.

Finally he spoke. "So, you said we had to get on the same page."

She recalled saying that after he almost clocked the Commander's best friend. "Yeah," she said. "We do. I get that cases with kids get you, but seriously, there has to be something else behind it."

"And what makes you think that?" he asked in a too-offhand tone of voice, not meeting her eyes.

She crossed her arms. "You told me the last words your dad said to you were, "Marty, I hate you." six years ago while coming after you with a shotgun. That alone says deep resentment towards abusive paternal figures right there."

Deeks gave a nervous laugh. "You remember that?"

"Yeah."

His rubbed the side of his pinky with his thumb, a nervous tic Kensi only recently realized he possessed. "Well I lied," he admitted.

She frowned. "About him saying he hates you or the bit with the shotgun?"

"About it being six years ago."

And here came the Truthful part of the Moment. Kensi kept her outward appearance calm. "Oh?"

His thumb moved to rub the side of his index finger. He was really getting nervous. Kensi couldn't help herself. "Deeks, if you don't want to - "

"No, it's fine, it's fine," he said quickly, still not looking her in the eye. "I just, uh, never really talked about it before. Well, once before, when I was in the hospital, Hetty was there and we had to update my file - "

"Deeks," she said, cutting through his rambling.

And the normally cocky, wise-cracking, smiling-toting cop looked at her with a completely serious look on his face. She matched his stare, trying to convey that it was all right, she wouldn't judge him. How could she? It's not like she didn't have problems with her own father -

"I shot my father when I was eleven."

Shock didn't even begin to cover what she felt. Kensi was almost bowled over by this information, and not because Deeks admitted to shooting someone at that age. That she knew already, back when they'd been running down suspects for his shooting. She knew he'd shot a man named Gordon John Brandel.

What she hadn't know was that Brandel was his father.

"I didn't kill him," Deeks continued, his voice heavy with - Regret? Relief? She wasn't sure. "It was self-defense. He had a shotgun. If I hadn't - "

_If you hadn't_, Kensi realized, _I may have never met you. _She reached over and touched his arm. "Deeks, it's okay. You protected yourself. That's what Tyler did too." A thought struck her. "You knew, didn't you? That his dad was abusing him."

Deeks nodded. "I know the signs."

_This explains everything_, thought the brunette woman. His short temper, the way his face closed up when people denied any abuse, the almost gentle way he treated Tyler, the way he defended the boy when he was accused of murder, and his complete disgust with the dead Commander. This case had hit him hard, and brought some bad memories back to the surface of his mind.

Kensi really couldn't relate. Her father had been her best friend, and he treated her like a son and adult all her life. He'd never, ever raised his hand against her in anger. But Deeks had never experienced that with his father. "Wh-Where is your father?" she asked.

A dark chuckle broke free of his lips. "Died, in 1998. Car accident."

The apology was instantaneous. "Deeks, I'm - "

"I'm not," he said, shaking his head. "I didn't know until Hetty had Nell track him down."

A small silence stretched between them. Kensi wanted to break it, but she was sure that nothing she said would be accepted very well. Barely able to vocalize her own emotions, she knew she couldn't say anything that could be considered sincere.

So Kensi Marie Blye took a deep breath and slid her hand down his arm to tangle her fingers in his. Startled, Deeks looked at their joined hands, then at his partner.

"Tyler looked really relieved after he told you the truth," she said.

Deeks nodded. "It's hard to keep inside. It warps you, makes you sick, and makes you scared to trust anyone."

Kensi met his blue eyes with her dark mismatched irises. "Do you...want to talk about it?"

He bit his lip, dropping his gaze to stare again at their hands. For a few seconds, Kensi thought he'd refuse. He'd tug his hand free, crack a lame joke about not wanting to be painted a tragic hero (despite gaining massive chick appeal) and walk back inside.

But she hoped, like that time he'd offered to let her examine his Beretta, he'd let her in.

For a split second, his grip on her hand tightened. When he looked up again, soulful blue met compassionate brown. He leaned against the brick wall of the Mission, and she moved to lean beside him. He squeezed her hand again.

And he said, "I remember it was noon, and he came out with the shotgun yelling about something I did..."

* * *

**Some more hurt/comfort and a trace of angst. Aww, poor Deeks!**

**Review!**


	30. Denial

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #29: Denial - It was something they did, and they did it well. Problem was, sometimes it didn't completely hide the truth.**

**Words: 527**

* * *

The first time she denies it, it's on that op they first met.

Granted, he was undercover as Jason Wyler. But she'd known he wasn't completely on the level. She'd specifically pointed him out to Eric, instructing the analyst to dig deep into the man's life.

But Callen and Sam had teased her, saying she was caught up by his fluffy hair and his baby blue eyes. She'd scoffed at them.

And the denial started.

* * *

The first time he denies it, it's while they're at the Venezualan politic's speech.

Again, they were undercover as a couple, sent in to protect the intelligence officer and identify the mysterious Helen. Forgetting for a second that they were undercover, he gave his partner a compliment regarding her dress.

But she thought he was teasing her. He quickly covered it by saying he was playing the gushing date.

And the denial continued.

* * *

It's not like they're lying to each other.

There is an underlying attraction between them. They get that. But they also understand that such an attraction is dangerous in their line of work.

So they fell to denying that the attraction existed in the first place.

At first, it's easy. They bicker like children anyways, and sometimes the bickering escalates to actual verbal arguments. To those who don't know, they really do seem to dislike each other.

Nobody would assume there is any kind of attraction.

And that's the point.

* * *

It's hard denying that there's something between them. It gets harder every single day. They keep each other at arm's length for their own sakes as well as each other's.

But sometimes they slip up.

Sometimes, the truth slips through.

A look, a touch, a word.

He gets annoyed when she flirts with other men.

She sabotages his chances with other women.

They're put into so many situations, some that force them to realize just how much they've come to care.

She gets taken.

He gets shot.

With each new case, they're forced to admit that they care just a little bit too much.

But just as quickly, the denial begins again.

He jokes.

She snaps back.

The hints get smothered again beneath their respective covers as partners.

Even after she eats all his Jell-O in the hospital while keeping him company.

Even after he shows up at her doorstep with turkey burgers and beer.

They still keep denying.

And that Egyptian river keeps on flowing.

* * *

Maybe one day, they'll be able to tell each other - and themselves - how they really feel.

Maybe someday, they won't have to deny themselves - and each other - the truth.

But for now, they keep up the facade.

* * *

**Ta-da! Review please! I'm already up to 163, keep them coming!**


	31. Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA_. If I did, these two would just get on with it already.**

**Prompt #30: Dance - Even though they'd gotten a case during the Christmas party, the night wasn't a complete waste - he managed to get in a slow dance with his stunning-in-Versace partner.**

**Words: 1,598**

* * *

A Christmas party in Los Angeles is a nice affair, especially when it's on an anchored luxury liner and hosted by a super-rich foreign dignitary who wanted a big shindig for Christmas in the US. Nothing had been spared; food, drinks, decorations, and music were all top-of-the-line. The guest list rivaled some Hollywood red-carpet affairs, celebrities and starlets and politicians and all the who's who of LA.

If he was here for pleasure, Deeks would've actually been able to enjoy himself. Good food and wine, sexy women in very tight dresses, all on Christmas Eve? He hadn't been lying when he said more couples hook up on national holidays than any other day.

But alas, he was on the clock. Some nutbar just _had _to pose a threat to the visiting dignitary. The perfect assassination spot _had _to be at his lavish Christmas party.

So here he was, wearing a suit that cost more than three times his yearly salary and his Beretta in his shoulder holster, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

Callen and Sam met up with him at the bar, each looking very Bond-esque in their tuxes; a perk for having Hetty's exquisite taste in clothing. After ordering a drink, the two agents and detective leaned back and cast watchful eyes over the huge gathering of people.

But Deeks noticed the absence of their fourth member. "Where's Kensi?"

"Making her grand entrance," Callen said with a smile. "Hetty spared no expense."

Sam grinned as well. "Better go escort her, Deeks."

"Fantastic," said the LAPD undercover, pushing off the bar to wind through the crowded ballroom looking for Kensi.

He didn't have to look very far.

Deeks knew that his partner was a beautiful woman. No lie there.

He also knew that she was very beautiful when wearing one of the expensive dresses Hetty reserved for undercover ops. Dresses that almost always end up torn, wet, or otherwise damaged.

But this time, she'd really outdone herself.

Her gown was Versace, and high-class at that, dyed a brilliant sapphire blue. Simple and elegant, it was practically skintight along her torso. Then the skirt billowed out from the waist in a wave of shimmering blue satin, a long slit creeping up her right leg all the way to the hip. Strappy blue heels completed the outfit along with sapphire-and-diamond jewelry. Her hair was curled and pulled in a classic side ponytail.

"Wow," breathed Deeks, his eyes bugging out in surprise. "Um, I found her?"

Dark mismatched eyes locked onto Deeks with a twinkle. She put a sexy smile on her face and sashayed over to his side. "Hi sweetie," she purred, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Her voice instantly changed tack as she growled in his ear, "Play along and don't you dare speak a word of this again."

Of course that put a smile on Deeks's face. Beneath the movie-star glamor was his rough-and-tough partner. "Whatever you say, honey," he replied, offering her arm like the gallant gentleman he never acted like around others. "How about we take a spin around the dance floor?"

One eyebrow arched high on her forehead. "You dance?"

"You cut me to the quick, Kens," he said with mock hurt, leading her to the middle of the floor. "Of course I can dance."

The music dropped from a tango to a slower dance tune. Deeks put his hand on her waist (very aware to how close to death he was brushing) and took her other hand in his. Kensi placed her free hand on his shoulder, and they started dancing.

It was kind of surreal for Deeks. At a party, dancing with a gorgeous woman, on Christmas Eve. It was one of his dreams. Then again, his dream woman hadn't looked like Kensi Marie Blye.

"Can I just say now that dress is off the charts?" he said, referring to the Venezualan party where he'd made the same comment.

"Deeks," she said warningly, matching his pace and trying to stay demure.

"Seriously, you look..." _Beautiful. _"Amazing," he said.

Kensi's eyes dropped, her eyelashes brushing her cheekbones as she blinked in surprise. The tiny movement almost stopped Deeks's heart. _She's your partner, _he told his heart and his head and every other part of his body that kept begging to take her face in his hands and kiss her like no tomorrow...

"You look pretty good yourself, Deeks," she murmured. "For a scruffy surfer and a hack undercover."

That kick-started his rationale. There was his Kensi again, mocking him with a backhanded compliment. Shoving all the decidedly un-partner-like thoughts away, Deeks grinned at her. "Hey, I'll have you know, the ladies like the scruff."

"Really?" Her hand reached up and she dragged her fingertips down his stubble-coated cheek. "Hm. If you like that kind of thing, I guess."

"Do you?"

He had no idea why that decided to pop out of his mouth, and like an idiot, he hadn't thought before he spoke. The almost-caress had thrown him for a loop, and his mouth had moved before his brain could censor its content. _Dammit. Way to go Marty, now it's gonna awkward._

Sure enough, the fluttering lashes returned and a small blush stained her cheeks. Under normal circumstances Deeks would've followed up with a wisecrack, but it seemed as if his sarcasm failed him. He _hated _making Kensi feel uncomfortable without meaning to do so. Deliberately making her blush is one thing. Awkwardness was a completely different set of silverware.

They danced in silence for a few more seconds, then Kensi glanced up at him. "And what would you do," she murmured, "if I said yes?"

His heart stopped. Stone cold turkey. _Did she just say that?_

Time seemed to slow a bit; everything else bled away, leaving him and Kensi and his rambling thoughts of oh dear god, she looked good in that dress. He was probably gaping like a fool, but he was still trying to wrap his mind around the concept that Kensi might have just expressed interest in him.

It could just be a dream, he told himself. So he carefully replied, "That depends. Would you be telling the truth?"

Her eyes met his squarely. There was a moment, electric and powerful, when they were about to spot matching emotions in their eyes...

Then reality set back in when their earpieces burst alive with Sam's shouts of _"Target spotted! He's trying to make a break for it!"_

* * *

"I hate boats," Kensi griped, shivering on the pier as Sam and Callen handcuffed the potential assassin and led him away.

Deeks couldn't help it. "Then you have a problem, partner. That N in NCIS stands for Naval. As in boats." He surveyed the damage to her gown. Seawater had made the satin plaster to her body, showing every curve. "Well, I have only one question."

"What is it, Deeks?"

"Where on Earth did you stick your gun and badge? You didn't come in with a purse..." His eyes widened as a slightly perverted grin touched his mouth. "Where did you put them?"

Kensi rolled her eyes at him. "Thigh holster, you idiot," she said, indicating the bulge high on her leg. "That was a bitch to hide, too. This damn slit..." She plucked at the sodden fabric, exposing far more skin than Deeks had been prepared for, and realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do so in front of her partner. "Anyway," she moved on, twisting her hair to wring out he water from the harbor, "did we get what we needed?"

"Yeah. You okay? That was a pretty bad fall."

"It wasn't that bad," Kensi insisted.

"You got pushed off the speedboat, Kens. I had to fish you out, remember?" He most certainly did. Damn near had a heart attack. She shivered again, and he suddenly remembered his manners. Shucking off his suit jacket, he draped it over her shoulders.

She immediately tried to give it back. "Deeks, no! Hetty'll - "

"I can talk to Hetty. I think she'll understand the choice between saving the jacket and keeping you warm." Sticking his hands in his pocket, he stuck out his elbow to offer her his arm. "Shall we go then?"

A tiny smile grew on her lips as she put on the jacket. Holding her shoes in her free hand, she slipped her arm in his. "Thank you for a wonderful night," she said, the picture of a perfect date.

"Likewise."

So what if the night was just an op. So what if it ended with Hetty's patient but firm rebuke about her wardrobe. So what if when all was said and done, they'd probably never speak of it again.

Deeks had the best Christmas Eve ever. With Kensi. In a _Versace dress_.

That's a great image to have.

* * *

**Had to pull a Christmas fic. Review!**

**Special treat - another chapter right up next!**


	32. Torn

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #31: Torn - He was always between LAPD and NCIS, between shields and the street, straddling the line between law and the lawless. But he tried very hard not to be caught between his job and his feelings for her.**

**Words: 732**

* * *

"Going undercover's the best part of our job. I mean, you get to be somebody you're not."

When he said that to Sam, Deeks hadn't been lying. It really was the best part of working undercover.

Then again, when Kensi had replied, "And also, you like to lie," despite his denial, that was also the truth.

It's one of the things he's good at, after all.

Lies had been something of a staple to Deeks all his life. A routine, if you will. He had to lie about his home life being all right when, really, it wasn't. He had to pretend that everything was fine to teachers, friends, even his family when they came to visit. It was a fine line, and he had to be careful to keep his lies in order so as not to trip up. Over time, his lies became his warped truth.

He became Marty, the kid who disappointed everyone, including his own father.

He crossed that line when he shot his father.

When he joined the LAPD, they discovered his fascinatingly seamless ability to spin an alias out of thin air and immediately put him undercover. Over time and with the infamy gained from his many cases, he got a lot of animosity from cops who believed he'd flip. He'd catch glares from a couple shields on the rare days he actually returned to the station. He had contacts on the shady side of the law and the lawless, contacts who knew him by different names. And so the lies piled up even more. The line was almost nonexistant.

He became Detective Deeks, that cop two shakes from turning criminal.

He almost crossed that line when he nearly shot Scarli for killing his ex-partner, Traynor.

Then he joined NCIS as their liaison officer, and a whole new set of rules were put in place. The team was all about undercover work. So there were no dirty looks, no thoughts about going rogue (except in jest) and no worry about him having to lie too much. In fact, Deeks felt like he could be more like himself around these people than anyone else in his life.

So he became Deeks, that scruffy LAPD detective, Kensi's partner, and the team clown. And for a while, he felt almost whole. The line he'd been walking all his life, for a time, disappeared.

Then he found the line again. The line between him and his partner. At first, it didn't exist in his mind. But when he finally acknowledged its existance, everything changed.

On the outside, he stayed the same goofy, grinning Deeks. But on the inside, he was already building up his defenses.

He won't lie to her. Well, not much. Just enough to keep her away.

Because he knows that if that line gets crossed, he's screwed. And so is she.

People on the same team shouldn't get involved with each other. That opens up a whole slew of problems. Decisions get made based on personal feelings instead of professional facts. Ops fail because one partner tries to save the other when, logically, they can walk away alive.

He'd already slipped up a couple times; the Russian incident, the Chechen Vakar kidnapping attempt, and the King debacle come to the forefront of his mind. Those times, he came dangerously close to showing his real feelings for her. Showing the bad guys just how much he'd come to care for his prickly partner.

But just as quickly, he covers it again. He won't break.

But she doesn't make it easy. Her grins, her wisecrack responses to his smartass comments, and the fact that they continuously saved each other's butts make it extremely difficult, in fact. But he keeps it going.

As he'd said himself, "It's not lying. It's truth, reimagined, for the higher good."

And he'd keep that truth up as long as need be.

The damn line he's straddled all his life, while keeping him safe and somewhat sane, managed to screw him over when he crossed it.

He sure as hell won't let it screw up this partnership.

* * *

**Another chapter right up now!**

**Review please!**


	33. Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA_.**

**Prompt #32: Tree - Hidden in the leafy boughs, Kensi had to suppress a giggle when her acorn bounced off his head, making him look around in confusion.**

**Words: 936**

* * *

The wind tugged at her dark brown locks, pulling insubstantial fingers through the tresses as she raked them away from her eyes. Glancing around from her perch, Kensi Blye had to suppress a laugh of excitement. She hadn't climbed a tree in years, but she was glad to know that she hadn't lost her touch. And the view was totally worth it.

"Kensi?"

Instinct made her duck, hiding herself in the leafy cover as her partner's voice echoed through the woods. Peering through the leaves, she could see Deeks's shaggy blonde head winding its way through the undergrowth as he called her name. Clearly he'd lost track of her during their trek through the woods to find the primary crime scene.

A thrill of mischief shot through her body. She was high enough that unless he looked straight up, Deeks would never see her. Hanging in crisp bundles all around her were the acorns of the tree. It was too easy.

Plucking an acorn, Kensi took careful aim. As if Karma was allowing her some needed payback, Deeks walked closer to the trunk of her tree, still calling out, "Kensi? Kensi!" Her smirk grew bigger and more devilish.

This would be epic. A trick worthy of Shakespeare's own Trickster King, Puck.

Deeks paused, as if confused. With one final check, Kensi lobbed the acorn.

Target hit! It bounced harmlessly off his skull, but the reaction was awesome; he spun around in shock, glancing every which way but up. Kensi had to suppress her urge to laugh as she reached for another acorn.

Her next hit made Deeks shout, "The hell?" and draw his weapon, pivoting around quickly as if sure someone was behind him. By this time Kensi could barely contain herself. A tiny giggle escaped her lips, high and girlish, echoing around the woods.

Deeks holstered his gun. "Kensi?" he called out, looking around. "Where are you?"

She giggled again. "Look up, Deeks." When he did, she waved with her Puckish grin. "Hi there."

A chuckle popped out of his mouth when he saw her. Putting his hands on his hips, the LAPD detective said with a raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry, is this your tree, McSquizzy?"

Kensi laughed at the movie reference. "Only you would say something that childish, Deeks."

"Hey, you're the one who chucked nuts at my head." He shielded his eyes to get a better look. "A good view?"

"Yeah, of the crime scene." Belatedly she remembered exactly why she'd climbed the tree. "I think this is how the killer got the drop on the victim. Literally."

Deeks nodded, slowly getting it. "Yeah, that makes sense. He looked like his head got bashed in, but there was only one hit. The killer dropped a rock on him?"

"Not hard to do," Kensi admitted, showing the good-sized rock she'd brought with her on her climb. "Then he'd just have to wait until the victim came under the tree, just like you did, and - " Her arm came up with the rock to show the motion.

"Don't demonstrate with me!" Deeks shouted, throwing up his arms to shield his head. "I like my head in one piece, thanks a lot."

Kensi laughed and threw the rock aside. Checking her options, she slowly began making her way back to earth. Deeks hovered beneath her like an anxious parent, arms ready to catch her.

"Deeks! I know how to climb down a tree, okay?"

"Just making sure you don't fall and break something."

"I climbed trees higher than this when I was a kid."

"Okay, Wonder Woman, whatever."

She paused her descent and glanced down at him. "Haven't you ever climbed trees, Deeks?"

"Nope. Never had the time."

"It's great," Kensi said, breaking into another smile as she stepped down carefully. "The wind in your hair, the world beneath you, it's like you're higher than everything else and nothing can touch you."

Deeks snorted. "Explains why you love it so much."

Kensi paused again. He was right. The feeling of invincibility was what she loved about climbing trees. High, high above the world, nothing could hurt you. No one could leave you. And, after her father died and she began climbing trees alone, no one would find you.

But Deeks did. He could never leave her alone.

She didn't notice the bark sliding off under her feet, but Deeks did. His hands came up to catch her just as her foot slipped, letting her fall on top of him instead of on the ground. "Geez, Kens," he wheezed, "no more Twinkies. Or Snickers. Ya know what, no junk food for, like, a month."

"Deeks!" she said in shock, scrambling off him and pulling him to his feet. "You all right?"

He chuckled. "You're not a nut, but I think I'm all right, McSquizzy." Stretching out his back, he jerked his head in the direction back up the trail. "Wanna go tell Callen and Sam about our little adventure and discovery?"

"Yeah." Grinning wickedly, Kensi adopted a cheesy Scottish accent and said, "C'mon mate, move them pudgy wee legs!" as she took off for the crime scene. Deeks, looking stunned for a moment, laughed again and broke out running as well.

* * *

**For those who don't know, McSquizzy is from _Open Season. _I was writing this and thought, "She's totally McSquizzy."**

**Review please!**


	34. Bait

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #33: Bait - Deeks had to stop himself from slamming on the guy when he began hitting on Kensi, but it was hard to when a key part of the op was for her to be taken by the man.**

**Words: 927**

* * *

I hate this op with every drop of blood in my system.

In the Charger's driver seat, Sam is giving me a dirty look, but I can't help it. I get jittery knowing my partner is chatting it up with a suspected kidnapper and murderer. Excuse me for wanting to be ready at the drop of a pin.

But no.

That's not the plan.

The plan is that we _let _him take Kensi.

I hate this op.

If we investigated right (and I like to think we did) the guy sitting across from my partner is a cold-blooded killer who kidnaps young women from wealthy families and holds them for ransom. The demand is always huge, but when it's paid, the girls are always brought back dead. During that time he beats them and -

I shudder. I can't even _think _the word, even though I know it, because it would jinx it.

The only way to catch this guy was to bait him out. Kensi made contact last night at a club, his usual trolling ground. Now she was having lunch with him, and I was across the street watching through binoculars.

Sleazeball.

I must've annoyed him, because Sam slugs my shoulder. "Knock it off, Deeks," he says. "Nobody likes this any more than you do, but it's the only way to get this guy."

He's right. I know he's right.

Doesn't mean I like it.

I almost curse when the guy reaches over and strokes her fingers. I can see the twitching muscle in Kensi's jaw; she's not pleased by it either. She wants to kick his ass and throw him through the window, I can tell. But for the sake of the op, she gives him a smile.

For the women he's taken and killed, she laughs at his jokes.

For the chance to chuck his ass away for life, she lets him touch her.

I'm about ready to blow the whole damn op and run out there, gun drawn and putting myself between that monster and my partner. But I stay in the car for two reasons. One, if we blow this, we lose the guy forever.

And two, because if I made a move without hearing the distress word pass through Kensi's lips, Sam would drop me like a ton of bricks.

Over the earpieces, Kensi laughs at some inane comment the guy makes. _"Oh please, you're too much,"_ she giggles. She rubs above her eye, a shy gesture made to make him think he had a way in. As if. _"So, do you want to go do something else?"_

He chuckles as well. _"Well, I'd like to show you something, but I left it in my car. Do you mind a quick walk?"_

_"Sure. I'd love to take a stroll."_

Take a stroll. The stress phrase. She knows something's about to go down.

Sam hits my shoulder again. "Go on, D-Unit. Bring her home."

I nod once, the doors open, and six pairs of feet hit the pavement.

* * *

_I said the goddamn stress phrase. Where the hell are they?_

That's what's going through my head as Staker and I walk back towards his car. According to previous crime scenes, he'll try to show me something in his trunk, then subdue me and lock me in the trunk.

If my team doesn't get their butts out here, that's exactly what will happen.

We approach his car. I'm trying to stay loose and not tip him off. If he catches even a whiff of fear, he'll overpower me.

"Here it is," he says, putting his key in and unlocking the trunk. Before I can react, his hand is on my wrist and he's holding a charged stun gun.

I've run out of time.

Then I hear a growl, a flurry of barking and nails clicking on asphalt, and a shout of "Monty, no!"

Staker yells as he's suddenly attacked by a scruffy mess of brown fur and teeth. I wrench my wrist out of his grasp and back away quickly, watching this scumball try to fend off my seriously pissed-off canine savior.

"Kens, you okay?" comes his owner's shout from behind me.

"I'm good," I say as Deeks approaches, his gun leveled at Staker, while Callen and Sam appear from other alleys. He whistles, and Monty stops his mauling of Staker and trots back to sit at his feet. I take my gun from Deeks and point it at Staker as well; you can never have too many guns aimed at a perp. Sam whips out his cuffs and Staker is led away to the cars.

Deeks throws me a grin. "Told you this dog would save your life one day, didn't I?" he says as he ruffles Monty's head affectionately.

I smile back as I holster my weapon. "Yeah, you did," I admit, also petting the mangy mutt. "Thanks, partner." I direct it at Monty, but it's also said to his master.

After all, I'd be nowhere without either of them.

* * *

**Can I just say that I love Monty? He needs to be in the show again, I personally believe.**

**Review!**


	35. Spar

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #34: Spar - They liked to fight in the gym when nobody was there, just in case a training session turned into a makeout session.**

**Warning: this one will have its own rating of T for some suggestive stuff.**

**Words: 1,536**

* * *

The day began quite normally. Deeks woke up, did his usual run (leaving before four AM - _hell _on his sleep cycle) and got to OSP around five-thirty. There he met Kensi, who pulled up around the same time he did. They had a standing arrangement after he got shot. She'd teach him some knife tricks she'd learned, and he'd teach her some grappling moves.

The had started out normally. Their workout even went normally; she zapped his ass more times than he was comfortable mentioning, and he managed to pin her down more times than she was willing to admit.

Then something happened. One way or another, while grappling, Kensi and Deeks managed to tangle themselves so that they were face to face, noses practically brushing together and their lips inches apart. The sudden loss of space and their proximity made them both, agent and cop, freeze. Time seemed to slow down, dripping like ice cream down a cone as you rushed to lick it up. They almost stopped breathing.

Then Kensi licked her lips, and Deeks was gone.

Really, they should've seen it coming. After all the crap they've been through, it's really a shock that they haven't locked lips before now. But now that it was happening, all that pent-up sexual frustration was forcing itself out.

Somehow they managed to get from the wrestling mats to against the rock wall without breaking the kiss. How they did it was a process forever lost, because neither of them were really consciously thinking anymore. They were too wrapped up in each other. Hands started wandering to places they normally didn't.

When they broke for air, both Kensi and Deeks were breathing heavily. Their eyes locked, a wealth of unspoken emotions and thoughts passing through their gazes. His flicked towards the showers in a hesitant query. Hers half-closed with seductive agreement.

Once they made it through the door, the clothes started coming off, falling to the ground like leaves. The shower running hot water over their bare skins, the two partners continued to pull each other closer. This encounter had been a long time coming, and they were both anxious to get to the good part.

But then Fate and Karma decided to join forces and PMS at the exact same moment.

"Deeks?" came the combined voices of Sam and Callen.

Deeks and Kensi froze, eyes widening as the lust and hormones faded, replaced with shock. "Yeah?" said the cop, hoping they wouldn't open the door while they were in this comprimising position.

"Deeks, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Taking a shower."

Kensi's foot chose that moment to slip on the water-slicked floor, making her head thud against the wall. She gave a harsh mutter of "Shit!" which Deeks tried to cover up. "I got here early after my run and decided to shower here. That's all."

"You all right in there?" Callen sounded suspicious. Suspicious Callen equaled bad things to happen.

"Yeah," Deeks replied quickly, bullshitting with Kensi still in his arms. "I just, uh, pulled a muscle on the climbing wall. Reached too far, ya know?"

"You should really ice that." Sam's comment followed with the doorknob beginning to turn.

In tandem Deeks and Kensi moved, still tangled together, and Deeks slammed his back into the door to keep it shut. "Yeah!" he shouted. "Yeah, I'll do that, but I wanna get clean first. Do ya mind?"

"Deeks, you sound really weird." A pause. "Okay, weird for you. What's the matter?"

_I'm holding my gorgeous naked partner in my arms and YOU TWO are NOT GOING THE HELL AWAY. _"Nothing, okay? Geez, can't a guy take a shower without being given the third degree?" Hugging Kensi tighter, he looked into her eyes as he added, "I'll be upstairs in five." _After we finish what we started. _"Go away."

"All right." Callen said. Thinking it was clear, Deeks and Kensi leaned in..."Hey, you seen Kensi?"

Kensi couldn't help whispering her earlier curse. "Why?" Deeks asked, voice cracking angrily.

Sam answered. "Because her car's outside." The partners shared a look of _Oh shit. _They'd forgotten about that. "So, you seen her?"

Deeks had to think fast. Luckily he had loads of practice. "She's probably around. Maybe upstairs?" Hoping this would make them beat it he added, "Now can I please finish my shower? Hetty'll kill me if I don't live up to her sanitary standards."

The other operatives cracked another joke, chuckled, and headed up the stairs, allowing Kensi and Deeks to breathe twin sighs of relief. "Good one, playing the Hetty card," Kensi said.

"Bout time I did." He smirked down at her and realized that she was squirming a little, which was doing very nice things to his body. "So, you wanna finish our 'shower' now?"

Her response was to kiss him so thoroughly he almost forgot his own name.

* * *

The problem with getting lost in your partner is that you also lose all grasp of time. When Kensi and Deeks actually realized how long they took, it was a furious scrabble to get dressed and form a plausible story. Deeks grabbed a towel and pretended to just get out, going up first.

Kensi headed up a few minutes later, tying her hair in such a way that she could hide the hickey on her neck where Deeks had been a little too enthusiastic. If Callen and Sam saw _that_, they were royally screwed.

As predicted, Callen and Sam began picking through her story of just getting in from a walk. Hoping to avoid any other questions, she focused all her attention on her paperwork. She raked back a piece of hair that managed to worm its way out of her hair tie -

"That's a nice watch, Kensi. New one?" asked Sam.

_Oh. Damn. It. All. _Kensi looked at them, then at the watch she wore - Deeks's watch. _We must've - _Then she looked back at Callen and Sam. _Maybe they won't - stupid, of course they will. Damn!_

Deeks's voice piped up. "Morning, Hetty!"

Sam and Callen looked, and Kensi hastily fumbled with the watchband. Getting it off was a trick with her still-damp fingers, but she managed. Looking up at Deeks, she saw he was holding her watch - which he'd put on by mistake - and at an unspoken signal, they threw the watches across the bullpen. She caught hers, he caught his, and when Callen and Sam turned back around, Kensi and Deeks were looking down at their paperwork with their own watches on their wrists.

Then Callen and Sam bolted up the steps towards the Ops Center. Kensi and Deeks watched them go, then breathed a sigh of relief. "That - " he started.

"Was way too close," she finished.

Deeks made a big deal of writing with an invisible pen on his palm. "Note to self: pick a better place to do it."

"But every place here has cameras," Kensi said, leaning forward on her desk and moving her lips as little as possible.

His grin was pure chocolate to her imagination. "Who said it had to be here?"

Further flirting was ended by the return of Callen and Sam. Both looked a little green, which piqued Kensi's attention. "What's up?" she asked. "Bad case or something?"

"Or something," Sam said in a strangled voice. He seemed to have a problem meeting her eyes.

Callen cleared his throat. "There's a Navy seamen - officer!" he corrected quickly. "A Petty Officer Rodgers. He was found in his house, signs of forced entry - "

"Let's go," said Deeks, shooting Kensi a loaded look. She nodded, got the address, and led the way to her car.

* * *

Hours (and many, many awkward moments with Callen and Sam) later, Kensi parked in front of Deeks's apartment and said, "Okay then. See you tomorrow."

"Wanna come inside?"

She debated. If Callen and Sam's behavior were any indication, they had a pretty good idea what had happened this morning. The looks would only get more awkwardly intent if she showed up tomorrow in exactly the same clothes as she had today.

Then again, Deeks had flashed her that smile...

"I could use a shower," she said, smiling easily as she turned off her car.

That grin of his returned with a vengeance. "What a coincidence. So do I." Leaning over, he whispered in her ear, "And nobody will come to bother us."

"Oh, then how can I refuse?"

* * *

**For those who wanted Awkward in Kensi and Deeks's POV, those who wanted some smut, those who wanted the aftermath of Callen and Sam finding out, those who wanted what led up to the showers...all that (and whatever I missed) here you go.**

**Please review!**


	36. Utensils

**Disclaimer: _NCIS: LA _isn't mine. If it was, this pair would be canon. Just saying.**

**Prompt #35: Utensils - You know a person too well when you're able to navigate the kitchen and locate the correct drawer despite having never set foot in the room before.**

**Words: 747**

* * *

"Can you go get some spoons?" Kensi asked her partner, barely juggling three cartons of ice cream and a six-pack of beer.

Deeks groaned as he pushed himself off the couch. "Seriously? You need a better way to deal with a bad break-up than ice cream, beer, and a chick flicks marathon, Kensi."

"Shut up. You offered to stay in with me."

"Yeah, because I knew if I left you, you'd hunt up the SOB and cut off his non de plumes, dip them in glitter, and string them around his neck like a necklace," Deeks said, taking the ice cream from her hands. Setting them on the coffee table, he shook his head at his brunette partner. "Honestly Kensi, I warned you about him - "

"And I didn't listen, I know," she finished, flopping on the couch with a heavy sigh. "Geez. Ya know, why can't guys be reliable?"

Deeks shrugged as he went into the kitchen. "Dunno. Being a reliable guy myself, I find it strange that others of my gender are such douches."

"Is that so, Deeks? What about your so-called suaveness with the opposite sex?"

"I'm just gifted," he remarked, not paying attention when he opened a drawer and extracted a handful of silverware. "And I'm not a sleazeball. I'm actually up-front about my shortcomings."

Kensi's eyebrow rose. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Girls love it when guys admit that they're not perfect," Deeks said matter-of-factly, handing her a utensil and grabbing a carton.

They're halfway through their cartons when Kensi paused, looked down at her spoon, and looked over at her partner with a confused frown on her face. Deeks noticed and said, "What?"

"Deeks, how did you get this?"

He thought he didn't understand the question, so he said, "Went into your kitchen and got, like you told me to. Why?"

"I never told you where my spoons were."

Deeks's eyebrow lifted. "Really?"

"Really."

"I've never been in your kitchen before."

"I know."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, then said at the same instant, "That's weird."

Then they dug into their ice cream again.

* * *

"If I've told you once, I've told you a dozen times, clean this place up!" Kensi shouted from across the apartment, wrinkling her nose at the overflowing trash can in the kitchen. "No wonder you're sick!"

Coughing was the only response she got from her partner. She rolled her eyes as she stirred the soup she'd just heated up for him. Of course he had a cold. Of course she'd volunteered to take care of him. Of course he wasn't making it easier for her.

Monty barked at her feet, rolling over on his back to beg for a belly rub. Kensi chuckled as she absently opened a drawer and pulled out a utensil. "I'll pet you later, Monty. Your owner's whining worse than you and he's twice as helpless."

"I heard that," came his hoarsely indignant call from his bed.

Kensi smirked as she delivered his soup and aspirin. "Suck it up, Deeks," she chided as she set it down. "You've survived worse."

"Doesn't mean it's fun," he grumbled, sitting up and taking the soup. She rolled her eyes at him and turned around to start cleaning up.

"Kensi."

"Yeah?"

"How did you know where my spoons and bowls were?"

She paused, then looked at him. "What?"

Deeks was giving her a look of confusion. "You've never been in my cabinets. How did you know where my stuff was?"

"I - "

And for once, neither had an answer.

* * *

Be partners with someome for long enough, and stuff tends to rub off on each other. One might loosen up, one may grow a set. They could finish each others' sentences.

Sometimes, in the case of Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks, they can even navigate said partner's kitchen without conscious thought.

Being partners with somebody means you start thinking a lot like that somebody.

Kensi and Deeks were still unsure how they felt about that.

* * *

**Hmmm...you decide. I like it.**

**201 reviews! *faints from shock* Wow...please review some more! It shows your love!**


	37. Spice

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #36: Spice - Being partners with such an interestingly complex person adds a certain amount of spice to an already adrenaline-jazzed life.**

**Words: 532**

* * *

If Deeks had to define his relationship with Kensi, he'd most definitely have to compare it with the spice rack he got from Sam via Kensi via Hetty's regift. It was nice, this spice rack - he couldn't imagine why Hetty would re-gift it, but it's Hetty, so why question it? - and came with sixteen different spices in little glass jars. Each one he could link to Kensi, its original second recipient.

Weird? Well, so was she.

Then again, Kensi was special. Different. A blend of several different things that all managed to get wrapped up in a lithe female form with the power to kick a man twice her size through a door. Depending on what the day brought, she could be prickly, sassy, gentle, or downright dangerous.

Okay, she's always dangerous. But still.

They had a special kind of relationship, a recipe Deeks was still trying to figure out. Sometimes he got close; some days, he managed to get the right mix of annoying and adorable down to get a grin from Kensi. And some days he had to duck in order to avoid the roundhouse left aimed at his shoulder.

It was a day by day kind of thing.

She was nothing like any of Deeks's other partners. They were by-the-book cops and sticklers for following procedures, but they found his humor endearing. He'd always been able to know what his previous partners were about to do or say; they were just that transparent. When they parted ways for the day, Deeks never really felt anything other than a fleeting sense of accomplishment that they had both survived the job and each other.

Kensi was anything but by-the-book; if anything, her book was missing a few chapters. He'd crack a joke, and she'd be right there with either a quip, a punch, or a comeback. Deeks rarely (more like never) knew what she'd do in any given situation, or what she'd say to keep her cover intact. When they went home for the day, Deeks always wondered what she was up to.

Not much can add excitement to a life where adrenaline is almost as constant as blood and oxygen. Not a lot can keep you on your toes when your entire day is ruled by heightened security and a life of lies you have to keep straight. Not many people can continue to surprise you when you expect almost anything to come flying at you at any moment.

But fortunately for Deeks, he'd found someone who did just that, every single day.

She kept him grounded. She kept him guarded. She made every day a new experience.

She was his partner.

And was he lucky to have her.

How did that old nursery rhyme go? "Sugar and spice and everything nice, that's what little girls are made of."

Kensi had more spice in her than anything, but he wouldn't have it any other way. She was unique like that.

And he liked that.

* * *

**Hmmm, I don't know if I did this one justice. Lemme know.**

**2...22...220 reviews? OMG. O.O Please keep reviewing!**


	38. Look

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #37: Look - In a situation where lives could be ended by a single sound, it pays to learn how to speak with one's eyes.**

**Words: 1,227**

* * *

Their captor pointed to a display screen by the door just above the light switch. "If you two even try to form a plan, this will register your voices above a bare whisper, and you won't like what it will trigger. We'll be watching from there." He pointed to the cameras nestled in the corners of the room. "So sit tight."

Kensi threw him a dirty glare as he shut the door, locking her and her unconscious partner in their concrete prison cell. She tried to wake him, but the cop was unresponsive. The brunette sighed sharply and leaned against the wall, trying to think of another plan.

She quickly took stock of what they had in the room. There was a blanket, a cup, and some water bottles; apparently they'd be in here for some time and their captors were erasing the need to open the door as much as possible. No windows anywhere, just a small vent in the cieling to provide air which was covered by all the cameras.

_Just great, _she thought. _A simple op, and we have to get kidnapped. _She glanced at her partner. _Well, at least there aren't any lasers._

Deeks gave a groan as he stirred. Kensi crawled over to his side, watching as his blue eyes opened hazily. "Ken - "

She quickly covered his mouth with one hand and put a finger over her own lips, begging for silence. He instantly stopped speaking, his eyes clearing up and turning questioning. Taking away her hand from his lips, she pointed to the cameras, then to the display screen. The screen was measuring the room's sounds with green bars that rose and fell with each of the partners' breaths.

Deeks was nothing if not sharp. He got the picture in seconds. Pressing his lips shut into a thin line, he slowly pushed himself to sit up against the wall. His eyes met hers, flicking up to the cameras and back to her in a clear message.

**They're watching, aren't they.**

She nodded. **Yup.**

**Fantastic, **he replied, rolling his eyes. Meeting her gaze again, his eyes said, **So, you have a plan, Wonder Woman?**

She smirked. **You really gotta come up with another name for me, Deeks.**

**I work with what I got, **he replied with a matching grin. **Again, you got a plan?**

**Working on it.**

**Work harder.**

**Gimme a sec, Deeks. **Kensi looked around the room again, trying to find anything they could use to escape. But nothing immediately jumped out at her. She looked back at Deeks. **I've got nothing.**

He looked around. His eyes lingered on the blanket, then darted back to her. An eyebrow rose. **Maybe?**

She glanced at the piece of tan fabric, then back at her partner with her own eyebrow lifted. **Maybe what?**

**Maybe a diversion.**

**Be more specific.**

Deeks started coughing. Not just a _hem-hem, let me clear my throat_ cough, but the _I'm hacking up a lung_ whooping cough that bordered on choking. Kensi, catching onto his plan (at least partially) played the distressed partner, freaked out a little, and quickly scurried over to grab the blanket and a bottle of water. She now had a clearer picture of what Deeks was about to do.

After five minutes of the agonizing sound of Deeks practically coughing his lungs out, two men finally came into the cell. One restrained Kensi while the other approached Deeks, who was completely coccooned in the blanket sounding like Death with a smoker's cough. "Get up," ordered the thug, poking the LAPD undercover with the butt of his rifle. "Hey, you!"

"BLEGH!"

"Son of a bitch!" yelled the thug as he backed away quickly. Kensi heard a wet slap hit the ground. "He just threw up!"

"Aw shit, he's not sick is he?" said the guy holding Kensi.

The first thug edged towards Deeks again, who had gone silent and was shuddering under the blanket. "Hey, you! Get up!" he ordered Deeks, nudging him with his weapon again.

From beneath a corner of the blanket, one blue eye appeared. Kensi let a tiny smile touch the corner of her mouth as she caught its gaze. She raised an eyebrow. **Well, what are you waiting for, D-Rock?**

They moved in tandem. Deeks's hand shot out to grab the gun, throwing the blanket off and onto the thug's head. Kensi quickly kicked her captor's kneecap, dropping him in seconds. With a few good shots Deeks disabled the display screen. He looked at the two men on the ground, then clocked them with the gun's butt.

"Let's get out of here," he said to Kensi.

She nodded, arming herself with her captor's handgun. "Right behind you."

* * *

After everything had been wrapped up and Deeks and Kensi were being checked out, Callen and Sam walked up to Ops and watched the video footage of their teammates. Eric walked in on them and asked, "Um, what's up?"

"Kensi and Deeks did that eye-speaking thing again," Sam said.

Eric grinned. "Oh, you mean that thing they do when they can talk with a couple glances? Yeah, that's been happening a lot lately."

"It's funny to watch," Callen remarked. "They still make the same facial expressions as if they were actually speaking."

"I wonder when they're going to tell us that they're together," mused Sam.

Callen rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you really think they'll do that? Better question, you think Kensi will? Deeks, I know, he'd just shout it from the top of the world, but Kensi - "

Sam gave him a loaded look. A smirk touched Callen's mouth. "Oh yeah, that's true. Oh well, we'll just have to wait."

The three men shared a grin as the partners walked into Ops. Kensi and Deeks frowned at their smirks, then looked at each other.

**What d'you think? **he asked, tilting his head slightly.

**With Callen? Never sure, **Kensi admitted with a shrug. **Sam and Eric too?**

**Maybe he lost a bet.**

**Callen doesn't lose to Eric, and he normally ties or beats Sam. He only loses to Hetty.**

Deeks nodded. **Very true.**

Callen cleared his throat, still smiling. "Do you two mind? There are other people in the room, you know."

_Oh yeah, _Sam thought as Kensi and Deeks shared another silent conversation of confusion. _When they finally tell everyone, it's going to be one of the most unsurprising secrets in OSP._

_That, and Nate will owe us fifty bucks each._

* * *

**This was theraputic. Damn school work makes me mad. This helped.**

**Please review!**


	39. Comics

**Disclaimer: If I owned _NCIS: LA, _there would be blatant Densi going on. But since I don't, there are only hints.**

**Prompt #38: Comics - Sometimes, when nobody was around OSP, they'd curl up and read their favorites together.**

**Words: 787**

* * *

They didn't share much with each other. Respecting the pace of the partnership, they decided to only divulge what was necessary.

But when Kensi let slip that Bizarro comment during his stay in the hospital, Deeks had been instantly intrigued. So few girls he'd known even knew what DC Comics were, and here was his partner referencing one of the villians of the greatest superhero of all time?

Then he learned about her father's comic book collection.

And that's when it started.

* * *

A typical day in OSP ended with the successful closing of a case. The team would wrap up their reports, shoot the breeze, and then drift back to their homes to wait until the next day, for the inevitable new case that awaited them in the morning.

But after they found that they shared a common passion, Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks sometimes extended their stay at the Mission for some quality time with themselves, each other, and a stack of DC and Marvel comics from their personal stashes.

At first, they stayed within their own boundries. He read from his own collection, she read from her father's. He had the couch, she sat in the chair. They stayed silent. The only sound between them was the turning of thin pages or the occasional chuckle.

Then, quite by accident, Kensi picked up one of Deeks's issues. "I don't have this one," she said, looking at the cover. "It's the next one in the series."

"Wanna read it?" he asked.

"Sure. Thanks."

He picked up one of her comics. "Hey, I don't recognize this one. You mind?"

"Help yourself."

That's when they started swapping comics. After a time, they stopped asking for permission. If Kensi found one she hadn't read, she would start reading it without asking. Deeks likewise read without asking. Soon they were reading through each other's collections. No conversation was needed; they were each lost in the adventures of whatever universe they had picked up that day.

After one really bad case, it became a standing arrangement between the partners to recline in the sitting room adjoining the bullpen and read some comics to unwind. If one cared to watch, one could actually see the tension of the day draining out of Kensi's body, watch as Deeks's forced calm settled into actual calm. All from turning the pages of a thin paperback graphic novel.

One day, they both reached for the same Superman comic. Looking up at each other with a clear intent to fight for it, they instead saw a mutual curiosity. The mutual question was obvious.

"Haven't read it in years," replied Deeks.

"Haven't read it yet," said Kensi.

Deeks's eyes lit up as he patted the place on the couch next to him. "Get over here, then. You really need to check this out."

So Kensi sat beside her partner on the couch, keeping an inch of space between their bodies, and together they dove into the universe of Superman. He held one side of the comic, she held the other side, and each smiled as they shared the experience of reading about one of the strongest superheroes ever.

Personal boundaries began getting blurred after that. That inch of space rapidly disappeared. In time, they grew so comfortable that they could lean against each other without it being awkward.

After one especially bad case that resulted in no small amount of injuries and property damage, Callen walked into the sitting room to catch a cat nap on the couch. But the sight he saw made him backpedal a few feet; Kensi and Deeks, bandaged up and fast asleep, lying on the couch with an issue of Wonder Woman lying over them like a tiny paper blanket.

It was a precious moment, Callen thought, so he backed away and quickly pulled Sam over to check it out. They snapped a photo for blackmail purposes, then cleared out.

And Kensi and Deeks kept on sleeping.

* * *

Respecting the pace. That's what they do.

It's all they can do.

So they read, and compare their collections, and respect the pace of their partnership.

It's all Kensi can do.

Maybe next time, Deeks will make a surprising remark. Maybe next time, he'll be the reason they find out that they share more than they think.

And she's perfectly ready to wait.

* * *

**So sweet, no? Please review!**


	40. Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #39: Boys - Having none, her father had taught her what he'd would've normally taught his son. Having one, his father had taught him how to survive.**

**Words: 1,482**

* * *

Her father taught her many things. His father taught him, at best, one thing.

Sometimes she forgets that.

* * *

Her father taught her how to fix a car engine.

* * *

"Kensi!"

"Shove it!" she snapped, throwing the hood of the Escalade wide open. "Give me some time to fix this thing!"

"Get moving!" he yelled, squatting down to reload.

Even with gunfire ripping through the air around her, Kensi wasn't really there. She was nine again, one hot summer afternoon, bored out of her mind and begging her dad to teach her something cool. She could hear her father's voice in her ear, telling her how to fix the car when it broke down and all they had was a few tools.

Bullets ricocheted off the car, driving home the urgency of her task. Quickly finished fiddling with the engine, she slammed down the hood and scrambled over to the driver's side. "Give me two minutes!"

"They're moving closer!" Deeks kept firing at the gangbangers. "Give me your gun!"

Without a second thought she handed him her Sig, entirely focused on getting the Escalade moving. Ripping the wires out from beneath the dash, she tried to get the car started.

And there it was. The wires sparked. The engine started.

"Get in!" she shouted to Deeks.

They peeled out of there amid the smell of burning rubber and the sound of gunfire.

* * *

Her father taught her how to track.

* * *

She knelt down to look at the footprints in the forest floor. "They went this way," she said, looking up to follow the trail.

"Lemme guess, you got the Woodland Expert merit badge as a Girl Scout, right?" Deeks joked as he followed her through the woods.

Kensi decided not to reply to that remark. Her mind returned to the tracks on the ground, remembering everything her father had ever told her about tracking animals through the woods. How their footprints showed if it walked or ran. How broken twigs and branches could mark a trail. How, if you pay attention, the sounds of a perp running through the woods can be differentiated from the sounds of the forest.

"Come on," she whispered, beckoning Deeks to follow her.

Fifteen minutes later, they found their perp. Unfortunately, he had found a rifle - and they walked into his sights.

Kensi shouted in surprise when Deeks's large hand slammed into her back and pushed her down to the ground. "Stay down!" he shouted, drawing his Beretta and firing back.

She obeyed his command because she knew she would be no use; her weapon's magazine was empty. So she stayed down, crawled to shelter behind a tree and covered her head with her arms. When the shooting stopped, she peeked out.

"Clear," Deeks announced, standing up cautiously. "He's down. Call an ambulance."

* * *

Her father taught her how to play poker.

* * *

"...and the lady has a ten and a lady of spades showing," said the dealer with a smile. "Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen, place your bets."

_If this wasn't an underground casino and I wasn't undercover, I'd go home a rich woman, _Kensi thought as her eyes looked over the table. Each player had a tell, and she was reading them like her favorite novel. Again she thanked her lucky stars that her father's tell had been nigh on impossible to find, therefore making every other player she'd ever gone up against an easy read.

She might've had the lowest cards showing, but nobody else was nursing anything higher than a flush. Okay, maybe the guy in the bowtie had a full house, but seriously, nobody could beat her. After all, she'd been taught by a wonderful man who knew exactly how to play.

The dealer dealt out the last card. "And the lady now has a jack, jack of spades. Very good, maybe a flush. Maybe she'll get lucky."

_Oh, you have no idea, _she thought with a tiny grin. Placing her bet, she waited as everyone else's cards were revealed. The grin grew a little wider.

"And the lady has a royal flush, all spades," announced the blond dealer amid groans from the other players. "Lady in red wins." He flashed her a grin. "Luck be a lady tonight."

She gave him a flirty grin. "I'll cash in," she said, pushing her stacks of chips towards him.

Then the well-dressed man next to her (who she knew was an arms dealer with a temper) pulled a gun and pressed it to her temple. "I don't think so," he said in a heavily accented voice. The rest of the people ducked for cover at the sight of the gun.

Just as quickly, another gun pointed straight at the arms dealer's head. "Just try it," said Deeks, reaching over the table to take the gun from the man. "You okay Kensi?"

"You said it yourself," she replied. "Luck be a lady tonight."

* * *

Her father taught her how to shoot.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Kensi was a woman of focus at that moment. Her eyes were intently staring at her shooting target as she emptied her magazine into its ringed torso.

"You're here late."

The voice of her partner made her stop for a second. "What d'you want?" she asked him, firing her last shot in the target's groin.

"Ouch! The hell, Wonder Woman, did you have to shoot of his manhood?" She took off her goggles and turned to see Deeks wincing. "My boys smarted from just _watching _it."

"Again, what do you want, Deeks?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," he replied. His head tilted to the side. "I know how you get with cases involving PTSD."

She nodded. "It was bad, but I'm fine now." She turned to the side and started reloading her magazine. "Okay?"

Deeks's eyebrow quirked up. "You said fine. Therefore, something's still bothering you."

And, in truth, there was something bothering her. Something considering this last case. Looking at him, she said, "How did you know that the wife would pull a gun?"

He shrugged, carefully casual. "She had the crazy eyes, I told you."

"Plenty of people have crazy eyes. Give it to me straight."

His lips pressed into a thin line. "You really wanna know?"

"Would I be asking if I didn't?" Kensi replied. She put down her gun and gave him her undivided attention. "So tell me."

He shrugged carelessly. "I know that kind of thing, okay?" he said.

"Because of your father?"

"Yeah," Deeks said. His blue eyes met with hers, showing the truth in their crystal depths. Kensi felt a little bit ashamed about bringing it up, but then again, she had wanted to know. So she crossed her arms and waited patiently.

He sighed. "Okay, okay. Look, you're Wonder Woman, and your dad taught you everything cool. Tracking, shooting, car repair, all the cool stuff - your dad taught you that. If my dad taught me anything, it was how to know when shit's about to hit the fan." Those baby blues glanced to the side, then looked back at her. "That, and how to use a gun."

"He taught you how to shoot?" Kensi asked curiously.

Deeks chuckled. "Anyone can learn how to shoot. He taught me why it's a good idea to not miss." The implications of that sentence hung heavy in the air.

Kensi was used to her partner not knowing a lot of things. She knew some things that all sons should know, and a few that are a little more questionable. She knew he hadn't had the best relationship with his father, so he didn't know many of the things she took for granted.

But their fathers both taught them something valuable. Life lessons.

Except his came at the price of his childhood.

* * *

Her father taught her a lot of things. Things that fathers usually taught their sons.

But his father, while teaching him nothing, managed to teach him something.

Trust your instincts, and don't miss.

* * *

**Awwww, we're coming up to the final ten! *tears up* I really love this thing.**

**Review please!**


	41. Anxiety

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #40: Anxiety - Behind his mask of jokes and smiles, Deeks was always nervous that whatever he said would make his partner slug him or shoot him.**

**Words: 693**

* * *

Sometimes I say things that, while true, shouldn't really be put into audio. Especially not around my partner.

_"Like when she says her size two jeans are too baggy?"_

It's not like I did it on purpose.

Okay, that's a lie. I love getting a rise out of Kensi. It's so amusing; she seems to take offense to almost everything I say.

Sam and Callen leave, and I ask them to send Nurse Debbie my way for a sponge bath. I really shouldn't have.

Kensi waits until nobody's looking. No witnesses.

Then I get her right hook on my shoulder. Ouch. Not a great feeling.

And she'd been holding back. I know that.

* * *

I'm a joker. I fully admit that. Would it kill her to lighten up a little?

Then again, I guess she wouldn't be Kensi Blye if she wasn't uptight.

But I have to be careful. This woman can smell fear. And nervousness. And probably anything sugary through a layer of lead.

I have a healthy amount of respectful fear for Kensi Blye. She's a lot fiercer than a lot of women I've worked with in the past. Including Jess Traynor, and that's saying something. Jess was a bulldog when she got her teeth into something.

Kensi's, like, frickin' Jaws in comparison.

Sometimes, I realize that I have to watch my mouth. She's got a wicked punch, my Wikipedia, and a kick that'll turn you into a higher soprano than before you hit puberty. Not to mention an aim like a sniper.

Oh sure, I smile and joke around every time we quip and flirt.

Inside, I'm coiled up like a spring in anticipation. Waiting for that punch that says _Deeks, you went too far. _Some days I can go without one. Other times, it's like weeks.

Adversely, that makes me even more nervous because I think she's storing it up for one big blow.

* * *

Sometimes, though, I feel like she's about to shoot me for something completely un-funny.

Like when I went undercover as Max with Ray's wife Nicole. I knew I really had to sell that cover in order to get the info, and I knew Nicole was still in love with me (Max).

But when she leaned forward for that kiss...my heart practically stopped.

Because I knew she was watching.

Because I knew what it looked like.

Because I knew she wouldn't react when I came back out of the interrogation room.

My anxiety levels were spiking like crazy all after that. I was sure I was going to have a heart attack, it was beating so fast. Slipping back into Max to talk to Jenna was hard.

Then I saw Ray, who bolted, and I could run off my anxiety. Then I could tackle him, and yell, and swear.

That helped me calm down _a lot._

* * *

Working with Kensi Blye is like riding a roller coaster. Ups and downs, loop-the-loops, and sometimes you even flip over - all in all, a pure rush.

But it's the sharp drops that always get you. That instant when your heart's going too fast and you feel like your stomach got left behind at the top of the ascent.

That's what I feel almost every time I open my mouth and say something stupid to Kensi.

It's fun, don't get me wrong. Getting her flustered and worked up is amusing as hell.

But when it comes at the price of courting bodily injury, sometimes I question my motives. And my sanity.

Only sometimes.

Other times I wonder how far I can push her before I need to duck and run.

Either way, I'm never bored around Kensi.

* * *

**Now to chapter 40! Down to the last ones!**

**Review please!**


	42. Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #41: Words - They'd have whole conversations that sounded like declarations of open war, but those who knew the pair well enough could read the subtext.**

**Words: 1,047**

* * *

It used to be that when an argument broke out between Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks, agents would snicker and place bets on who'd win. But now that everyone could read the attraction between them (oh please, even a blind man could see it) there was a new type of amusing game going around NCIS Office of Special Projects.

Sam had dubbed it Subtext 354, taught by Agent Blye and Detective Deeks. Some people were beginning to think of adding it as an elective to the required courses needed to be qualified for the field.

Classwork was simple. Observe the partners (who so _totally _have a thing, disregarding whatever they deny) as they present subtext-loaded arguments in various environments, then analyze the subtext. Translations were agreed upon in the group discussions held after the professors left earshot.

The trouble was, sometimes the subtext wasn't obvious. That's when you had to pay extremely close attention to the training agents and try to figure out if they were actually is any subtext or, in fact, they were just really mad at each other.

It's a fine line.

* * *

"I tell you, she was totally baiting him," one tech argued in the break room, sipping her tea as a group of her peers scoffed.

"Oh please, she was blowing steam. He did steal her last Twinkie," an agent replied.

Several winces and "Oooh's" accompanied this insight. Kensi's low tolerance for raiders of her snack store was legendary.

"What about that new nickname? Wikipedia?" asked an intelligence analyst. "That popped up out of nowhere, and he calls her that whenever she goes on an info-rant."

"Nah, Deeks's friend started that," argued another agent from the vending machine.

A tech holding a stack of files suddenly power-walked through the break room. "Incoming, incoming," she said without moving her lips. This signal made everyone slouch, cough, and otherwise break off all conversation as Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks entered the room, heading straight for the vending machine. The agent there obligingly stepped aside, hiding his smirk.

_Class is in session, _everyone was thinking at the same time.

"Do we really have to spend five bucks so you can stock up on junk food?" Deeks complained, leaning against the machine as Kensi fed it a bill. "I know a store that can give you Ho-Ohs for more than what this machine will give you."

"For the last time Deeks, I need sugar now," Kensi replied, punching in her purchase. The machine whirred, then stopped, holding her bag of gummies hostage on the ring. "Oh no, not today," she growled. Her hand slammed into the clear plastic window between her and her sweets. "No!"

Deeks reached over and restrained her arm. "Kensi, calm down," he said. "I told you this last night too. Light touch, remember? Light." To demonstrante, he made a fist and gave a firm (but decidedly more gentle) side-punch just above the money slot. The metal spiral turned again, releasing the gummies. "And bingo."

"Ohmygod, come to Mama," Kensi breathed, holding the bag in her hand like it was the Holy Grail.

He shook his head. "Wow, Kens. Didn't get much earlier, did you?"

"Shut up. I blame you completely."

"How was I supposed to know that body would drop in the middle of - " The rest of the sentence was lost as the partners left the break room.

The agents, techs, and analysts in the room quickly huddled around the one table and fell to deciphering the conversation. Theories flew thick and fast from "Deeks stole her gummies and she didn't get any," to "They got interrupted before she could get a little somethin'-something' *wink-wink, nudge-nudge*" to "Light touch, seriously?" They didn't notice Nell watching them from the doorway, smiling wide at their translations and just how far they were going with analyzing Kensi and Deeks.

All because the partners were talking about having to check out a crime scene earlier before Kensi could finish her coffee and donut.

* * *

But sometimes, the subtext is so blatant that everyone who partakes in Subtext 354 wonders why neither partner can ever see it.

Then again, much of what their job description entailed was deception. Maybe they saw it, but took it as merely harmless humor between partners.

This thought has been the cause of more rolling eyeballs than watching a crackerjack comedian shoot off lousy one-liners.

Impossible. The subtext was so obvious to everyone else. They had to see it themselves.

So one analyst, feeling very secure in her job and in her life expectency, approached Hetty.

* * *

The petite ninja head of OSP was sipping her tea when the analyst came up to her desk. "May I help you?"

The analyst looked around to make sure they weren't overheard before leaning forward and asking, "Are Agent Blye and Detective Deeks - ?"

Hetty shook her head. "No, dear," she replied with a smile and a sigh. "No, they are not. However, I do assume that they will be shortly." The smile grew devilish. "So you may tell your little club that they will soon have all the material they need."

Not completely understanding her words, the analyst left Hetty's desk. She passed Kensi and Deeks, who had been called over. Curiosity made her pause by the bullpen, where she noted Callen and Sam leaning closer to Hetty's office. _I wonder what's going on? _she thought.

"WHAT?" came the affronted shouts of Kensi and Deeks.

Hetty's voice permeated every inch of the Mission (thanks to several people putting their phones on speaker to let everyone know). "You heard me. You two must go undercover - as a married couple."

"You have GOT - " Kensi started.

" - to be KIDDING me," Deeks finished.

And everyone participating in Subtext 354 gave a small air-punch of victory.

* * *

**Yeah, I have no idea where this came from. But please review and let me know how you like it!**

**9...**


	43. Size

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA _or the reference to episode 2x23 "Imposters".**

**Prompt #42: Size - "You're smaller than me, so you have to stand differently on the board," he instructed, holding her waist as he taught her surfing one sunny summer day.**

**Words: 1,153**

* * *

"Kensi and I can hit the crime scene, see what we can find," Deeks offered as they left Ops.

"Great," Callen said. "Just make sure you leave your surfboard in the lockup."

"Whaaaat?" Deeks's reply made Kensi smirk. He glanced back at her in a combination of shock, confusion, and the ever-popular _Did you tell? _look.

"Don't look at me," she said, "I didn't say anything."

But it made Kensi think back to that other crime scene by the beach, a while back...and what had happened...

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Kensi mumbled to herself as she watched Deeks unhook his surfboard from the top of his car. "This is nuts."

He caught the tail end of her last sentence. "Losing your nerve, Blye?" he teased with a grin. "Wimping out?"

She drew herself up in outrage. "Am not! I just think this isn't the time or the place. We checked out the scene, so now we need to get back to Ops."

"C'mon, Kensi, we still have an hour before we need to report back. Besides, you said you didn't know how to surf." Deeks's eyes twinkled with his smile. "How can I let my badass partner live in Califor-ni-a without at least knowing how to ride a surfboard?"

"And why on earth would I need to learn this?" she asked him in a cutting tone.

Deeks rolled his eyes. "C'mon Kensi, it's California. Surfing is one of the first things you learn here. Right up there with walking and potty-training."

"Really? Potty-training, Deeks?"

He grinned as he trotted past her with his board. "Stop complaining and come on. One quick ride through the waves. You'll thank me for it later!" he shouted as he kept running backwards towards the shoreline.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kensi was still learning how to stand on a board. And she was ready to kill him.

"And why can't I stand like this, Deeks?" she grumbled.

"Because that's goofy-footed, Kensi. You can, but you look like a noob." Shaking his head with a smirk, Deeks moved her bare feet to the proper position. "This is the right way."

"It feels weird."

"Practice enough and it becomes second nature. And stop fidgeting." His warm hands settled on her waist to keep her still. "You do that on the water, and you're sure to wipeout."

Kensi fought the shudder that threatened to ripple through her body. They'd touched before, but not like this. "Got it," she said in a relatively stable (she thought) voice.

He glanced at the water then to her, as if judging her potential against the ocean's surprises. "Wanna try riding a wave, Gidget?"

She gave him a jaw-dropped look of incredulous surprise. "Seriously? Another nickname? What is with you and these stupid nicknames?"

"You love them. Now answer the question. One quick surf before heading back?"

Kensi debated. She was already in her bikini top and shorts, and she'd been practicing for some time. It would be a waste if she _didn't _try it out in the water. "All right then," she gave in. "Let's try this."

A huge, goofy grin split across Deeks's face. "All right! Then let's go!" Pulling off his shirt, the LAPD undercover grabbed his partner's hand and pulled her towards the shoreline.

_I'm going to sooo regret this later, _Kensi thought with a resigned sigh, picking up his board and trotting after him.

* * *

"You're such an ass," she snarled again, getting out of the car in the Mission parking lot. Angrily she continued wringing her long brown hair free of seawater.

Deeks couldn't stop laughing long enough to speak. "Seriously, that was a classy Kensi wipeout. You rode that wave, you were on top of the world - and then you pitched headfirst into the wave." He toweled his messy blonde hair dry and tossed it in the backseat. "Classic!"

"Can it, Deeks!" Abandoning any hope of drying her hair faster, Kensi reached up to touch the sore corner of her mouth. Somehow she'd managed to smack her face into the board on her way into the water, and cut her lip as well. "Never again," she swore. "Never again am I going near that stupid board."

"Aw, don't be that way. Kensi!" her partner called, hurriedly putting his board in lockup and running after her. He was able to catch up and stop her before they entered the building. "Hey, I'm sorry," he said honestly, his baby blues shining with sincerity. "I didn't mean to laugh. Honest."

It was impossible to stay mad at him when he gave the puppy-dog look of forgiveness. Kensi sighed. "All right, Deeks, whatever." Her hand touched her mouth again. "Damn, that really hurt..."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

She shrugged carelessly. "Sure, why not."

Before she knew what was happening, his lips were over the cut on her mouth. She froze, inhaling his strangely fresh-breeze-and-ocean scent. _Is he...he really..._

Then just as quickly, it ended. Deeks's grin was soft, not mocking, and his tone was gentle. "There. Better?"

"Yeah," she said a little breathily, more from shock than want. Her eyes questioned his, but those blue irises gave up nothing.

Deeks gestured to the building with a tilt of his head. "Let's get inside before Callen and Sam wonder where we are."

He headed in first, leaving Kensi behind to sort out exactly what had just happened, what it meant, and exactly what it changed in their relationship.

* * *

"She doesn't have to," Sam stated, bringing her back from her thoughts. "You left a small sandbunk under your chair after your last 'investigation'."

"Yeah, that was from my shoes," Deeks hedged, "from my shoes, from, walking around the crime scene."

Callen smirked. "Mm-hm, and the sea water that coming out of your nose all day?"

"Allergies...I got, allergies."

Thankfully their teammates were distracted by Hetty, letting Kensi and Deeks escape. She gave him a stern look when they passed lockup and his eyes immediately lingered on his surfboard. "Don't even think about it."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Deeks challenged as they got into her car.

She rolled her eyes and didn't answer. "Let's just look at the crime scene, okay?"

"All right, Kensi." But his grin was insufferable.

* * *

**So I watched the episode and thought, "Oh god, thank you for the missing-scene angle." Review please!**

**8...**


	44. Vents

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA. _That's why I write fanfiction, because it makes me feel special.**

**Prompt #43: Vents - "I may be the newbie, but you're still the smallest," he joked as he boosted her into the tiny metal air duct. "Get crawling, Fern."**

**Words: 2,130**

* * *

"I hate air vents," Kensi grumbled, glaring up at the covered air duct. "I hate them. They're tiny and stuffy and nobody ever cleans them."

"Because nobody ever expects someone to be in them," replied her partner, checking outside their door before shutting it tightly. "Okay, so the control room is three rooms over. This air shaft leads right into it. You just need to go all Mission Impossible and shimmey on through."

"I hate vents," she said again, shedding her leather jacket, holster, and badge.

Deeks shrugged. "Think of it this way. Even Hetty had to crawl through those things at least several times in her career."

His partner deadpanned a look and said, "Knowing Hetty, she still does it to keep in practice." She craned her head back to look at the vent again. "Dammit. I _hate _vents."

"I gathered." Lacing his fingers together, Deeks knelt down and offered his stirruped hands. "Here. I'll boost you in."

Taking a deep breath, Kensi stepped onto his hands and held on to his shoulders for balance. With a strained grunt her partner boosted her up towards the vent. She popped off the vent cover and crawled in, giving the cover to Deeks. Grimacing at the amount of dust she was disturbing, Kensi popped her head out of the vent and scowled.

"Get going, Fern," Deeks said. With one last scowl, she did.

* * *

"You look like an abused lint brush," he remarked later, watching her try and brush off a dozen yards' worth of lint and dust from the ducting. "Wow. You are not driving the Cadillac like that."

"It's my car, you ass," Kensi snapped, trying to pick pieces of lint out of her hair without success.

Deeks wouldn't give up the keys. "You'll shed worse than Monty. Trust me on this and just ride shotgun, all right? I already laid out the towel and everything."

Kensi glanced at her car's pristine interior, then at her own dust-covered attire. "Fine."

Relieved that she complied without a fuss, Deeks let out a sigh. "Good. Now get in. We can throw your clothes in my dryer and - "

"Wait a second, what?"

He blinked in surprise. "I assume you don't want to show up to your date looking like a fuzzy piece of toast."

_Oh my god, he's right. I have a date tonight, _Kensi recalled. Her first date with Jacob, a guy she'd met while out grocery shopping. She'd thought that she'd be able to leave straight from work, so she'd dressed in a simple but classy outfit. Looking over it, she frowned. "You can just drop me off at my house - "

"And how will I get home?" Deeks asked. "Or are you so secure that you'll let me hang out at your apartment while you're off with Mystery Man?"

That squashed her plan right then. Deeks was hopelessly nosy. No doubt he'd poke through everything in her apartment in order to learn anything and everything about her. So, with a heavy sigh, Kensi carefully climbed into her car and said, "Fine. To your place then."

* * *

"How long?" she asked, watching him put her clothes into his dryer along with a dryer sheet. She crossed her arms over her chest, self-conscious about the fact that she wore one of his LAPD t-shirts and a pair of shorts, both too big for her by a good couple sizes. They were clean, but they smelled like her partner, and for some reason, she really liked it. _Really _liked it.

"Ten, fifteen minutes," Deeks hedged. He _really _wanted to turn around - his imagination was already going insane at the thought of _his_ sexy partner wearing _his_ clothes in _his _apartment - but decided against it. In fifteen minutes, max, she's be dressed. In twenty, she'd be off on her date.

A hard knot tightened in Deeks's stomach. After a few times playing the affectionate couple with her, he realized that he really hated Kensi's serial dating. Yes, he understood the logic behind it; yes, he got that it was a coping mechanism; yes, he knew that sometimes she wished she'd find that perfect guy to go on a second date, or third, or fourth.

But he still didn't like it when she saw other men.

Which made him sound like a jealous boyfriend. Which was absurd. He was her _partner._ He'd stressed it with Callen, with Sam, even with Hetty on a few occasions. She was his partner, nothing more. They worked together - very well, in fact. They argued - but always in fun, unless he really annoyed her too much. They had each other's backs - no matter what.

She unknowingly had his heart - and he was perfectly okay with walking around with a hole in his chest. He'd survived worse.

Kensi stared at her partner's tense back, wondering what he was thinking. Usually she was able to peg his thoughts (not hard - when not working, he had the mentality of a twelve-year-old) but now, he was as hard to get as a professional fugitive. It wasn't often he was this closed off, and when he was, it was always followed with uncomfortable issues that had something to do with his past. She stepped forward and reached for him, then thought better of it. Her hand froze, midway to his back, then pulled away.

"You thirsty?" he asked suddenly, startling Kensi. A sound of agreement escaped her throat, and he headed for the kitchen. Kensi padded behind him, her bare feet making almost no noise on the carpet. "What do you want? Water, juice, beer..."

"Water, please."

_You and me both, _Deeks thought, opening his fridge to grab a bottled water. Twisting the lid off, he handed it over...and saw just how sexy Kensi looked, wearing his LAPD t-shirt, shorts, no shoes or socks, her hair touseled from being towel-dried after a quick shower. _I could get used to that sight, _his mind started to think before he shut that line of thought continued to dangerous territory.

She wasn't his. Wasn't anyone's. Kensi didn't belong to anybody.

Didn't make him stop wanting her.

Kensi sipped water and continued watching Deeks. She was now certain that he was acting weird(er). "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Fine."

A wry smile touched her mouth. "Don't say you're fine if you don't mean it," she said, catching him in the rut she'd sometimes fall in.

That got a chuckle out of the detective. Feeling better at this accomplishment, she moved closer and touched his shoulder. "Seriously, what's up?"

Deeks looked over at her, their eyes locked...and suddenly Kensi felt like she was back in the air vent. She couldn't breathe, but it wasn't because of dust clogging the air. No, this was something completely different.

He knew he was in trouble the second she touched him. He'd looked up to brush her off, but when he met her two-toned gaze, he was a goner. Facing her completely, he reached up and loosely took her hand in his. He leaned closer at the same time she did.

Then suddenly they were kissing, and neither knew who started it, but neither cared. And it felt..._right_.

But the moment was killed when the dryer buzzed, signalling the load within had finished. Both partners froze, their lips barely brushing as they stared at each other in surprise and not a little apprehension.

"Y...You should get ready," breathed Deeks, breaking the silence. "Your date's probably wondering where you are."

_That's right, _Kensi thought, numbly going to the dryer and taking out her clothes. She'd forgotten. Jacob. First date. Possibly more to come. She felt anxious about this date, just as she'd felt during countless previous ones.

But then again, here she was in Deeks's apartment, wearing his clothes and kissing her partner like he was her drug. She'd kissed him, and she hadn't panicked about breaking rules, or leading her partner on, or any of the usual freak-out rants that usually raced through her head. She'd just kissed him, and it was amazing. Her head had been clear, if severely fogged by the mind-blowing amount of desire that had been begging her to take it farther (she blamed her inner slut going into withdrawl for that last bit).

And for a few minutes, she'd forgotten all about that silly date.

She froze halfway to the bathroom to change. Deeks noticed her stop and stepped forward. "Kensi? You okay?"

_How much longer am I going to do this?_ she wondered. _How many first dates have I gone on, thinking I'd meet the one? How long have I been deluding myself? Why do I continue to be such an idiot?_

"Kensi?"

"Yeah," she replied in a light voice. "Yeah, I'm okay." She turned around and looked at her partner, her friend, and the only guy who never let her down. Nerves jangled through her as she decided how to approach the situation. "Um, I don't think my clothes are ready."

He frowned in that adorable way that made Kensi want to ruffle his hair. "What?" he started asking, but stopped when she held her cell phone to her ear and started talking into it.

"Jacob? Hi, it's me. Yeah, sorry, about tonight. Something came up. Actually, it's been coming up for a while, and I can't get away from it anymore. Sorry. No, can't reschedule. Wouldn't know when this will clear up, if it ever will." Her eyes met with Deeks's with such a jolt that he was close to physically reeling from them. "Gotta go now. Business to attend to. Yeah. Bye."

Deeks could barely get his voice to function, his throat was so dry. "Something came up?" he repeated, trying to be chill. Something in the last few minutes has made the unmoveable, unshakeable, unbreakable Kensi Blye cancel a much-anticipated date. Not to put himself down, but Deeks doubted it had anything to do with his kissing skills (even though he was, according to many satisfied women, fabulously talented in that area). No, it had to be something else. It just had to be.

She dropped her recently lint-free clothes on the floor as she walked towards him, cautious as a deer. "Yeah," she said, sounding just as hoarse as him. "Something came up."

"Should I be concerned?" Deeks asked, taking a step towards her.

"Depends if you're willing to be involved. With me," she clarified, speaking in a rush. Her cheeks flushed bright red at the words she only then realized she'd wanted to say for a long, long time.

The suggestive remark was poised to leave Deeks's mouth when he realized that she had actually meant what she said. Swallowing the innuendo, he fought to restrain himself. The last thing he wanted to was ruin this moment with his trademark idiocy. "Define involve, just so we're clear," he said.

She bit her bottom lip, and that just about drove him crazy. "I mean involved. Like, together. You and me. A...a relationship, not just partners."

By now they were in front of each other again, barely touching but close enough to brush. The very air between them seemed charged with anticipation.

"I'm not going to leave you, Kensi," Deeks said, and God help her, she believed him. "Not of my own free will, at least. I will never, ever leave you of my own choice."

Kensi seemed to believe him, but Deeks kept his head. He managed until she said, "I'm not gonna let you cop out of that...Marty."

Then he stopped holding back, grabbing his beautiful partner up in his arms and covering her lips with his.

The last coherent thought on Kensi's mind was _And to think, this all started because of a stupid air vent. I don't hate them as much anymore_.

* * *

**And this chapter/prompt/story takes first prize as the longest prompt! Yay! *confetti and pretty fireworks***

**Review please!**

**7...**


	45. Monty

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA _nor the episode "Imposters."I just like playing pretend.**

**Prompt #44: Monty - The dog always barked madly when she walked in the door, wagging his tail happily and licking her hand because he knew, without a doubt, that his master and her would both be home for the night.**

**Words: 964**

* * *

She's here!_ She's here!_

Monty's head shot up when he caught that wonderful scent a few seconds before there was a knock on the front door. The police dog jumped from his mat and bounded to the door, barking to alert his master that they had company.

"What's up, boy?" came Master's groggy call. He stumbled out of his bedroom and headed for the door. "Must be somebody nice if you're making such a ruckus."

Monty sat at his feet when the door opened to reveal Kensi. _Yay! She's here! She's here! _the mutt thought happily, licking her hand when she reached down to scratch his ears.

After they had found the bomb, Monty had been praised and petted and everything was fun. But ever since his master returned home, Monty had noticed how un-fun the man was acting. No smiles, no treats, no playtime, and no petting. Just a lone pat when he walked in and that was it. It had made Monty worry about his master. _Master needs Kensi, _he'd thought.

And behold, here she was!

And that's when the dog knew everything would be okay.

"What a day, huh?" Master said as they walked into the living room. "Dirty bombs, then Hetty pulling out rogue, and that new agent - Hunter?"

"Laura Hunter," Kensi spat as she collapsed next to him on the couch.

Monty whined at the anger in her voice. He'd hoped that if Kensi had come over, his master would feel better. But now they were both angry and sad. This could not continue.

Being the scruffy but deceptively clever mutt he was (thanks to living and working with an equally scruffy but deceptively clever detective) Monty decided to take matters into his own paws. He dug into his basket of toys, chomped on his squeaky football, and trotted over to where Kensi and Master were sitting. Dropping the football in Kensi's lap, he barked plaintively.

She chuckled. "Looks like Monty wants to play." But neither she nor Master moved. Monty then went to retrieve his leash, which he dropped in Master's lap with a louder bark. "And it looks like he's not taking no for an answer."

Master sighed. "All right boy, you win." He got up and clipped the leash on Monty's collar. "We'll be back soon," he said to Kensi.

Monty barked again and tugged at her pants cuff in a decidedly come-along gesture. The brunette laughed. "I guess I'm coming with you guys."

* * *

"Go fetch, Monty!"

The dog barked and ran along the surf after his football. Catching it up, he spun around and bolted back to his master. Clods of wet sand were kicked up when Monty skidded to a stop and deposited his toy in front of him, tail wagging happily.

Kensi laughed as she picked it up. "Fast little mutt," she remarked, giving it a hard throw. "This is a nice place, Deeks."

Sensing his presence might be needed, the dog shot after his ball, grabbed it in his teeth, and bulleted back. He got within earshot to hear, "...and Monty loves it. So do I," from his master.

His partner shrugged. "It's nice," she agreed. "I can see why Monty likes it. And you."

"Just the sea and the sand here. No lies, no hidden agendas, no secrets..." Master's tone grew cold despite the smile on his face.

"Deeks, Hetty must've had a good reason for...for going." Kensi sounded sad and trying to grasp at straws. "Maybe she needed to go alone."

"So why resign? Why not tell Callen? Something's wrong, Kensi, and it's obvious that Hetty thinks she won't be coming back from it."

Monty whined, nosing his master's hand. He knew Hetty as the alpha female of his master's friends, a small woman who could easily subdue anyone with a look and a growl. No claws required. It was obvious, however, that Master was worried about Hetty being gone.

But his face lit up with a loving smile when he knelt down to ruffle Monty's fur. Monty barked, then bounded over to Kensi to get some attention. Like Master, she smiled as she rubbed his head and sides.

He wasn't sure why they were so sad, but the dog was sure about one thing. They needed each other to be happy again.

* * *

It was almost dark when man, woman, and dog returned to the apartment. Monty watched as Kensi and Master settled on the couch to watch TV, leaning against each other casually with a drink in front of each of them. He sat on his cushy doggie bed and watched as they began relaxing, the tension escaping their bodies.

If Master had been alone tonight, he would've laid on that couch, angry and alone, before drifting into a fitful sleep. Instead, he and Kensi were dozing against each other, content and at peace. By an unspoken agreement, she would stay the night.

Master used to be alone. But now he had Kensi. Kensi, who smelled nice and always said nice things to Monty and petted and played with him every time she saw him. Kensi, who was nice to Master in her own way.

They needed each other now. To make each other strong for the next day.

Putting his head down between his paws, Monty heaved a sigh. He'd done all he could.

* * *

**Monty is adorable! Especially when we saw him in action! Review please!**

**6...**


	46. Rush

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS:LA._**

**Prompt #45: Rush - "Kensi, no!" he shouted, grabbing the back of her shirt to keep his partner from going in. A good idea when the rotted floorboards in front of her fell away, revealing the nasty fall she'd just avoided.**

**Words: 964**

* * *

Kensi Blye had learned to trust her partner a long time ago.

The seeds of that trust had been planted way back when he'd saved her from the Russian laser death trap, as he'd so aptly called it later. Time, undercover ops, and his own personality helped those seeds take root, and flourish.

But sometimes habit is a hard master to forget.

Sometimes, Kensi forgets that she can trust someone other than herself.

* * *

"Don't blow out my eardrum with that thing," she warned him as they crept along the ridgeline towards the abandoned cabin.

Deeks double-checked his automatic weapon's safety. "It's on, Kensi. Chill."

Kensi shook her head. Their vantage point for the op was dismal at best, a ranshackle shack that probably hadn't seen life since the last gold rush in the area. They were to be the tactical support for when Callen came up for the meet. In eight hours.

Plenty of time to bunk down and get comfortable. In the California heat and the dry desert. _Oh, joy._

Deeks eased open the door, coughing at the amount of dust and sand that was disturbed. "Welcome to Casa del Asthma," he said. "Watch your step."

"Eight hours," she groaned, moving for the window that overlooked the gully. "Eight hours here. Fantastic." Floorboards creaked like old bones under her feet.

"Hey, watch your footing there," Deeks cautioned, wincing as he tiptoed over the floor. "This thing is, like, Stonehenge old."

"Stop being a baby and help set up."

They moved carefully, trying not to clog their airways with all the dust their movements were kicking up. They shared water in silence, then settled against the shack wall to wait out.

But being still wasn't a big thing with Kensi Blye. She was born for action, a doer, not a waiter. Her leg began twitching irritably as she chewed her lip and glared at the cieling.

"Kens, relax. We've got time," Deeks said in the hopes of getting her to unwind. When she got antsy, he unavoidably got antsy as well. But unlike her, he could put a lid on it.

"I hate not doing anything," Kensi said, squirming more out of boredom than being uncomfortable.

"So do I. But nothing is what we'll have to do for the next - " He checked his watch. "Seven and a half hours."

She groaned in exasperation.

* * *

The first two hours flew by - Deeks had brought a deck of cards with him, so they played poker. She thrashed his scruffy ass two out of three rounds.

The next two hours skipped on by. Kensi dug out her iPod, and they shared the earbuds listening to her tunes. Sometimes they'd find some songs they both liked. Other times, Deeks would tease her about her choice in music. When "Barbie Girl" came on, he nearly bust a gut.

The following hour was longer. They napped in the heat and the dust. But it made them irritable, having to jerk awake ever five minutes when the tiny particles tickled their noses with the threat of a sneeze.

Two hours before the meet, Kensi couldn't take it anymore. "I need to get up," she said.

"It's crunch time. You can just stretch here." To illustrate his point Deeks raised both arms above his head and stretched lazily.

She shook her head. "No. I gotta get up now."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

Kensi was past caring. She had to get up. Her legs were asleep, cramping underneath her. The boards beneath her feet creaked as she stood up. _Just a short walk..._

"Kensi!" Deeks shouted. His hand roughly grabbed her shirt hem and yanked her back, pulling her down and into his lap.

The creaking got worse, turned to groaning...and the floorboards where she'd been standing broke. Kensi shrank against Deeks's chest as her previous foothold crumbled away, showing a nasty fall down the ridge.

"What part of 'I don't know if that's a good idea' was too complicated for you?" her partner grunted, holding her tightly against him. "Geez, woman, are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?"

"No," she breathed, getting a little dizzy from the adrenaline of cheating death (again) hearing her partner's rapid heartbeat under her ear and smelling his cologne. "Not on purpose."

He sighed, the sound whooshing through his chest and ruffling her hair. "Well that's a relief. We can just put my death down as accidental then."

Kensi giggled. "Don't be such a wuss, Deeks."

"Well thank you for the vote of confidence, Kensi. Appreciate it." His arm around her loosened, as if realizing how intimate the gesture was. "Um, you okay now?"

"Yeah," she said, sighing as she sat up.

Deeks slanted her a blue-eyed glance. "How about the next time we're in a rickety house teetering on the edge, you trust me when I say moving isn't a good idea?"

Kensi nodded. "I'll think about it."

* * *

She's not one to trust people easily. She's trusted people before, and they haven't exactly been there for her when she falls.

But he is. Deeks always does his best to catch her.

Kensi does trust her partner.

Sometimes she just has to remember that.

* * *

**Always a good storyline with these two, the trust angle. ****Review please!**

**5...**


	47. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #46: Truth - They couldn't continue to hide it behind masks and sarcasm and jibes. So, swallowing the lies that wanted to bubble out, they said almost in unison, "There's something I need to tell you..."**

**Words: 1,100**

* * *

Seven words.

They spelled the beginning of a change that Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye had felt coming for months, but always thought would never come to fruition.

Seven ordinary words, strung together to form a decidedly ordinary statement that was, for them, the hammer needed to break down the wall of lies, forced ignorance, and just plain pretending that kept them apart for so long.

Just seven simple words.

And to think today was just supposed to be another day at the office.

* * *

She'd realized they had to stop pretending when he was taken.

In a bizarre twist on the usual scenario, Deeks had been taken by the bad guys. Not that he'd gone without a fight, nor did Kensi give him up without one. But when the partners were on the ground, bruised and bloody and teetering on the brink of unconsciousness, the assailants had taken Deeks as their hostage. Not Kensi.

It broke pattern. The first time Kensi truly hated the unpredictability of life.

She'd tried to get him back. Struggling against her uncooperative body that begged for stillness, she'd fought to get back up and take back Deeks. But one boot to the small of her back made her kiss the earth again. She'd called out his name, reaching after him, before succumbing to her wounds.

Getting him back had been a trial and a nightmare. Not only were the kidnappers on Deeks's list of People He'd Pissed Off/Put Away, but they'd wanted the man Deeks had put away some years earlier released in exchange for the LAPD detective. All the usual ruses and ploys weren't going to work, leaving the NCIS agents with the most dangerous alternative. Actually exchanging the guy for Deeks.

Kensi had been put on the long gun. In hindsight, not the best idea. Snipers needed nerves of steel and ice in their viens. And the NCIS junior agent was anything but cool and collected. But Callen had decreed that she was too close to be part of the actual negotiation.

So Kensi stayed on her scope and gasped when she saw her partner hauled from the back of the kidnappers' car looking like a loser from Fight Club. It took all she had not to pick off the bastards one by one. That being said, she had to take several deep breaths to stop her hands from shaking. She could not miss when it came time to shoot.

And she didn't. Not when it counted.

Best marksmanship she'd ever had. Five men, five shots, right in the heart or head. Deeks dropped to the ground like a sack of grain. Once it was all clear, there was no unit of time short enough to measure how fast she went down to make sure he was all right.

* * *

He'd realized they had to stop pretending when she got shot.

Sure, he'd joked about it before, teased her about being shot before and lightly obsessed about finding out where. But when it actually happened, his heart stopped beating.

She wasn't even supposed to be there. It was his run, his play, his suspect. He'd even told Kensi not to come along, in case he had to slip into Max again.

Getting kidnapped hadn't been part of the game, but he'd made do with it. The hostage negotiation was an experience he'd never wanted to have under his belt, especially being on the hostage side. But when his captors had been blown away, he knew it was Kensi.

Woman had the eyes of a hawk.

When she'd run down to him, he'd felt the relief well up in his heart at seeing her again. If this was anything like the mess with the Russians, she'd felt the same way he'd felt when they'd taken her. Deeks had seen how she'd fought to get him back in the initial kidnapping, and how much she'd been hurt as he'd been driven away.

But now Kensi was smiling with as much relief as he was feeling at being safe, alive - in the line of fire. One guy wasn't dead. And he was aiming at her.

BANG!

"Kensi!" shouted Callen, drawing his weapon.

Her eyes widened in shock as she tripped, fell on her knees, and pitched forward. Blood blossomed from her shoulder like a red flower against her white shirt. Deeks moved on instinct, running to her side and trying to stem the blood flow, calling her name and keeping her conscious until the ambulance got there.

* * *

So here they were. Hospital again, except now she was the one in the bed with a gunshot wound and he was waiting anxiously for her to wake up from surgery.

When she woke up, they both stared at each other for a long time. Making sure their partner was okay.

Deeks didn't point to the half-eaten Jello on her tray and joke, "Now we're even."

She didn't nod and reply, "Now you know where I've been shot."

For some reason, the sarcastic jibes felt wrong. It was their routine, their safe rut, the place they went to keep everything between them normal. But now...they couldn't go through with it.

Instead of those jibes, they said at the same moment, "There's something I need to tell you..."

Instead of laughing it off, they locked eyes again.

Instead of thinking up a clever and believeable lie, they started considering telling the truth.

Instead of pretending for the present, they faced the uncertain future.

"I think I'm..." Kensi began, but her throat closed up on her. She couldn't finish. The lies pressed against her lips, trying to get out, and fear kept them shut.

Deeks cleared his throat. "I think I am too," he said quietly, his eyes bright with hope and fear. Hope for her answer. Fear of her rejection.

Biting her bottom lip and hoping she wasn't wrong, Kensi reached up and grabbed a handful of his shirt to yank him down to her lips.

And they both instantly knew what the other was trying to say.

_I love you_.

* * *

**Oh dear god, I'm gonna get cavaties from all this dang fluff! Review please, since I've given you a double chapter update!**

**4...**


	48. Space

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt#47: Space - It didn't feel right, she thought, when his desk was empty. It felt downright wrong when his temporary replacement sat in it for the two weeks he was gone.**

**Words: 1,116**

* * *

Callen pulled his lips into a grimace as he glanced over at Kensi with a raised eyebrow. She was reading a file like her life depended on it, her fingers drumming a fast-paced beat against the wood of her desk. Just as it had been for the last fifteen minutes.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Where's the temp?" she snapped instantly, shooting an angry glare at the empty desk next to Sam's. The desk that Deeks normally sat at. "It's ten o'clock in the morning. Why's he so damn late?"

"Kensi, ease up. It is his first day." Why add fuel to the fire by admitting he was annoyed by the tardiness of the temp?

Sam looked at them both and allowed himself a tiny chuckle. Callen internally, Kensi blatantly, and the SEAL casually, they were all starting to get the wrong impression of the replacement LAPD Liaison Officer. And the poor sap hadn't even reported for duty yet - an impressive accomplishment. Sad, but impressive.

Why did they need a replacement Liaison Officer? Well, one of Deeks's aliases was called out by the reigning drug cartel to supply men, guns, and expertise in ducking the law. He couldn't risk blowing the op two years in the making, so he and Hetty had arranged for another detective to come out and take his place in NCIS for a few weeks.

Kensi had gotten a call late last night. Deeks could only tell her that he was sending in a temp, jokingly using the same name Callen and Sam used to call him when he started. "_This guy is okay, Kens,_" he'd assured her. "_For a temp, he'll do the job that needs doing. Plus, LAPD actually likes him_."

"You're our Liaison Officer," she'd replied with some possessiveness.

"_And while it's incredibly hot to hear you admit that, this is my op._" He'd taken a breath, then said, "_I'll be back soon. I promise._"

"Don't die," Kensi ordered.

"_I'll do my best. For you_."

Her drumming grew faster and more impatient. Callen blew out a barely patient sigh. "Kensi, relax. Don't scare the temp. Remember, you're going to be working with him."

"Ugh."

That's when Hetty walked in, leading a good-looking man of about thirty with sandy brown hair and green eyes. "Everyone, this is Detective Michael Folks. He'll be temporarily replacing Detective Deeks as our Liaison Officer."

Kensi immediately tensed up at the unfamiliar male as his eyes landed on her and lit up with appreciation. "Marty's told me a little bit about you all," he admitted, walking straight to Callen. "You're Callen, right?" They shook hands, and he moved to Sam. "And you're Sam Hanna, the guy with the sweet black Challenger outside, right?"

"That's right," Sam admitted, shaking his hand while giving Callen a subtle raise of the eyebrow.

Folks then turned his attentions to Kensi. "Which makes you Kensi Blye. I look forward to working with you." He reached out to shake her hand, and she obliged.

_I don't like this guy, _she immediately decided.

But for the life of her, she couldn't get why.

* * *

It was hard not to like Mike Folks. He was a quick study, learning all he could about working with federal agents. What had taken Deeks weeks to understand took Folks days. LAPD stopped being asses about legal juristictions; Deeks had been right, the uniforms did like Folks better. He made an effort to understand Eric and Nell, and they agreed that he was good. For a temp.

Only Kensi held out.

After the first week, Kensi went up to Hetty and sat down in her guest chair, jiggling her knee up and down as she tried to understand why she was so irritated. Hetty watched her for a few moments, sipping some tea from her porcelin cup, before setting it down and saying, "Yes, Miss Blye?"

"Hetty, is it weird to dislike a guy like Folks for no reason?" Kensi asked. "I mean, he's a good guy, I can tell that. He's smart, he's quick on his feet, and he gets his liaising done. He's a great partner too; he respects my space, even if he hits on me, but even then he's polite about it. But there's something about him...I don't know, is it me?"

The petite woman chuckled. "Yes, Miss Blye, it most certainly is you."

"Well, that's...I don't know what you mean," the agent said, confused.

"You're used to a particular type of partner, Miss Blye. It's normal to feel a bit irritated when your routine is distrupted by the presence of, for all intents and purposes, a new kid on the block." Hetty favored her with a gentle smile. "While Mister Folks has been your partner, I've noticed you staring at him, as if not quite able to understand why you see him there. Care to wonder why?"

Kensi frowned. She had been incredibly distracted the last week, and sometimes she'd look up and see him at Deeks's desk without knowing why he was there...

_Oh, _she thought, eyes widening. _That's right._

Folks was an okay guy. But when she'd looked at him, instead of short brown hair, she kept seeing scruffy blonde hair. When he looked at her, she didn't see eyes as greet as emeralds - she saw crystal blue eyes that could see all her secrets, whether she wanted them to or not.

He was witty, charming, and a damn good cop.

But he wasn't _her _cop.

He wasn't Deeks.

She was used to Deeks being her partner, and as such, she was ruined for any other guy filling that role.

Taking a deep breath, the junior agent stood up. Hetty looked at her. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Kensi said. "I just...I miss my partner."

The smaller woman nodded. "As do I. But I am confident he well return to us in due time."

"One more week," Kensi said, more to herself than Hetty. Turning around, she headed back to her desk. _One more week, then everything will be back to normal._

_Next week better get here quick_.

* * *

**Aww, she misses the scruffy detective. So cuuuute!**

**Review please!**

**3...**


	49. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #48: Trust - Deeks realized that she was unarmed and immediately handed her his Berreta - a testamant to exactly how much he trusted her.**

**Words: 651**

* * *

"_Dammit!_"

Deeks heard his partner swear over the coms and looked across the street where she was taking cover behind a car. "Kensi? What's wrong?" he shouted over the automatic gunfire.

"_My gun's jammed!_" She tried forcing the slide, but her weapon wouldn't budge. "_I don't have another weapon. I'm pinned!_"

"Hang on, I'm gonna get over there!" Deeks yelled. "Callen, Sam, can you cover me?"

Callen popped up and let loose a burst of bullets. "Go, go, go!"

Gathering his legs beneath him, Deeks peeked around his cover before rocketing across the street, keeping his head low and running straight for his trapped partner. Bullets rained around him, slicing thin grazes through his clothes and across his skin, but thankfully he wasn't outright shot. Callen and Sam kept the gangbangers from riddling him with holes.

"Hey there," he said breathlessly as he dropped down beside her behind the car. "Come here often?"

Even in the situation she had enough annoyance to spare a punch to his shoulder. "Stuff it, Deeks. Do you have another weapon on you?"

He hastily checked his pockets. "I got an extra mag for your Sig - "

"The Sig's jammed, bad. Can't get it to work." She handed over the weapon, then ducked as more guns blasted away at their cover. Deeks tried to force it, but she was right. Nothing short of serious cleaning would make the Sig Sauer fully functional. Unfortunately, they had no cleaning kit and no time. Kensi was a sitting duck here as long as she was unarmed.

So he made the decision.

"Okay, I know Sam's got an extra assault rifle back where he is," Deeks said, emptying his pockets of the extra magazines. "I can run back there and get it, and the three of us can give you cover fire to join us."

"We should both run," Kensi said.

"No. Two people are a bigger target then just one." He pulled out his Beretta and handed it to her. "Here. Cover me. I don't wanna be back in the hospital with a bullet in my ass."

Kensi started at the gun, then back at him. "That's your Beretta."

"Kensi, now is not the time to point out the obvious," he snapped, putting it in her hands and getting into a crouch. "Just cover me. Callen, Sam, I'm gonna make a break for your position."

"Go Deeks, we got you covered," Sam replied.

Again the detective braved a hail of bullets for the safety of a parked car. This time, however, he misjudged his speed and the terrain. He was too slow to get behind the car, resulting in one gangbanger getting a clear shot of his head. Deeks saw the gun pointing at him and quickly reached for the rifle at his side -

And the gangbanger went down. Deeks ducked, then saw Kensi ducking behind her own car, changing out the magazine in his Beretta. A goofy grin touched his face. _Saved my ass, again. That's my Wikipedia._

When it all ended and the gangbangers were cuffed, Kensi found him and held out his gun. "Here you go."

Deeks took it back, checked the chamber, and holstered it. "Thanks."

"I should say that," she replied. "On account of you saving my ass. Again."

"What're partners for?" Deeks teased with a grin.

To think, once upon a time, he couldn't even stomach the idea of her handling his gun.

Now he knew he trusted her. Implicitly.

After all, his gun has never let him down. Neither has she.

* * *

**It's almost done? NO! I love this thing!**

**Review please!**

**2...**


	50. Zero

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #49: Zero - The kidnappers had left no trace to follow, but Kensi knew, without a doubt, that he'd turn LA upside-down to find her.**

**Words: 1,316**

* * *

Deeks crossed his arms and fidgeted as Eric quickly ran searches for Kensi's phone. "She should've checked in already," he said, anxious and jittery. "This isn't like her."

"We know, Deeks," Sam said. "We're worried too."

"Do you think she just turned off her phone?" asked Callen, more to Eric than anyone else.

But the blonde man shook his head. "No. I can find a cell phone that's turned off. Something's blocking her GPS signal."

Callen looked to Deeks. "And you're sure you didn't hear her say anything about where she was going before she left?"

"No, she didn't say." An idea hit Deeks. "But she stopped in the wardrobe. Maybe she took something from there. Nell, can you go check?"

The tech was back in minutes, breathless from running. "She took a US Customs jacket and ID."

"Customs?" Sam repeated. "It has to mean something. Eric, run the ID. Maybe she swiped it at a checkpoint somewhere."

But the search came up empty. Deeks shook his head. "No, if it were me, I'd play a dirty Customs agent. I wouldn't swipe the ID where it could be tracked."

"So where could she have gone to?" Callen looked to Eric. "Eric, use Kaleidoscope and find Kensi's car."

It took all of twenty seconds. "She's at...the docks?"

"The shipyard's a great place to hide," remarked Sam.

"Or to hide someone else," Callen added.

Deeks was already grabbing an extra magazine for his Beretta and halfway out the door.

* * *

The unthinkable had happened. In all her time at NCIS Office of Special Projects, this had never happened to Kensi Blye. She could say, in good faith, that this sort of thing had never happened to her before.

_How the hell_, she wondered with not a little annoyance, _did I manage to get locked in a storage container in the middle of an international loading dock?_

But she knew that answer. An op. As usual.

Kensi remembered the chain of events that had led her to this particular moment. Her cover as a customs official had been dicey, but the smugglers had bought it enough to let her inspect their storage container. Even when her sixth sense starting wailing an alarm, she remained calm. But then they'd drawn their guns and forced her into an empty shipping container. Warning her to be quiet, they locked the doors and left a few men to guard her.

_Great, _she thought. _I've been kidnapped before, but I can honestly say I've never been hustled into a storage container. This is a new one for the books_.

Even worse, she had no contact with the team. The metal of the container served as a forcefield, keeping her unseen and unheard by the rest of the world. Her phone had no service, and her earbud wasn't recieving.

A lesser woman would be terrified for her fate. Even a seasoned agent would feel some sort of worry about what her captors would do to her. But Kensi wasn't worried in the least. Rather, she hunkered down and kept calm.

She knew Deeks would come for her.

He'd already proved several times that he had a hero complex, and he'd acted on that complex many, many times before. He'd always gone looking for her whenever she went missing, whether deliberately or by another's means. He knew her.

So what if she came down here without backup. So what if she had completely bypassed protocol and followed a hunch. She'd found the smugglers, that's all that mattered. When she didn't check in at the prearranged time, he'd know something was wrong. He'd raise the alarm. And then he'd come and find her.

Even in this maze of metal and seawater and concrete and very bad men holding very big guns, he'd find her.

* * *

"Keep the coms open," Callen ordered as they jumped out of the Challenger. "This place has crappy cell phone reception. Eric, can you hear us?"

"_Loud and clear, Callen_," replied the tech. "_Be careful. I'm hacking into the security cameras sprinkled around the shipyard. I see anything, I'll let you know._"

"Let's go Kensi hunting," Sam said, flipping his Sig's safety off.

Deeks slipped through the brightly colored shipping containers like a panther, his Beretta in his hands as a comforting weight. It counterbalanced the heavy weight in his heart that had everything to do with his MIA partner.

"_Deeks, where are you?_"

Sam's voice drew him back from his thoughts. Looking around, Deeks said, "By pier seven. Why?"

"_Hang tight. Eric picked up some hostiles in your area._"

"Did he find Kensi?" the detective asked hopefully.

"_No, but he says a couple are hanging around a particular storage container._"

Men with guns only guarded cargo or hostages. Deeks checked his gun, then crept along the container at his back. "Eric, I need that container's number."

Once he had it, Deeks was a man on a mission. If his instincts were correct, these men were guarding Kensi or knew where she was in this disturbingly large jigsaw puzzle mess of shipping and commerce. So he just had to, ahem, persuade them to spill the beans.

He was just about to slip into a cover when he heard a man shout, "Idiots! I told you to move her to the ship!"

Deeks peeked around the corner and saw a guy who looked like the boss opening a locked storage container. He touched his earwig and whispered, "Guys, I got something. Looks like Eric was right about the hostiles. Get over here, quick."

Callen and Sam gave their affirmatives, but Deeks stopped listening when the smugglers dragged his partner out of the container. She looked a little roughed up and tired, but still in one piece. "I got eyes on Kensi. She's okay." He breathed a sigh of relief. "She's okay. Any ideas?"

"_Give us forty seconds._"

After the longest forty seconds ever, the three men loaded up and took the smugglers by storm.

* * *

"Thanks."

Jolted from his crossword, Deeks looked over at his partner's desk. "Pardon?" he said, unsure if he'd just heard what he thought he just heard.

She shrugged in a deliberately casual way. "Thanks for, you know, coming after me. Again."

He gave an easy grin. "For an independent woman, you're sure fond of the damsel in distress role." But just as quickly, he turned serious. "Why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

"It was just a hunch."

"Kensi, we had no idea where that hunch took you. If we hadn't noticed you took a Customs ID and jacket, or taken another car, we might've never figured out where you'd gone." He shook his shaggy head. "Geez, woman, you don't know how lucky you are."

She smiled, a warm and genuine smile that Deeks noticed she seemed to save for him. "I know exactly how lucky I am to have you as my partner, Deeks," she said. Standing up, she headed for the coffee. But as she passed him she murmured, "Besides, luck is for other damsels. I knew you'd find me. You always do."

Deeks grinned again. "Well, I've had lots of practice. You can be a hard woman to find."

"Touche."

* * *

**Let's face it, he does save her butt a ridiculous amount of times. Review!**

**The last one is upon us! Be ready!**

**1...**


	51. Partners

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #50: Partners - They'd been stuck together with scotch tape and prayers, but for better or worse, they were glad they had each other.**

**Words: 1,257**

* * *

At first, nobody could really understand what Hetty had been thinking, sticking a LAPD detective like Marty Deeks with an agent like Kensi Blye. After all, he was a cop and she had just lost her rookie partner. But since we're talking about _the_ Henrietta Lange, everybody figured that she had an idea what she was doing.

As everyone expected, Deeks wasn't accepted easily. He and Kensi grated on each other's nerves, as expected - they were complete, polar opposites. His liaising was shoddy, her patience was practically nonexistant. She threatened him, he teased her. Back and forth it went.

For a time, several agents expected them to self-implode. They'd been thrown in with each other with Hetty's words and tied together with a mess of frayed string. Add to that their repelling personalities, and the strings were pulled taut to their last strands.

* * *

But something happened.

Nobody really could place it, but they could swear it happened after the team brought Deeks back into the fold after his deep cover. He and Kensi had come into the Mission the next day - obviously he caught a ride - but they were being somewhat cordial to each other. More like Kensi was watching her words for an unintentional snap.

From there, their bickering was less vicious but no less playful. It became the flirting banter one would expect from a young couple in love. Something they contested vehemently, him with a cocky grin and her with an outraged expression.

Then Kensi was kidnapped by the Russians. Deeks was driven, and everyone knew it. His smiles practically disappeared for those couple of hours, and they didn't return until he returned from the stadium with Kensi.

The next change occurred when Deeks was shot. That rocked everyone, showing just how vulnerable their newest addition was. Kensi was edgy and anxious, chewing her lip in worry. That is, she was just before she took off for the hospital.

Another, smaller change was noticed during the whole King operation. Kensi had to seduce King, and Deeks was visibly annoyed by this. As they wrapped up the case later, her with a bruised jaw and him with a busted hand, those who listened in were aware of the slightly warmer tones in their voices.

But a significant change happened when Deeks's friend Ray was in trouble. That's when people saw the partners starting to act...a little awkward, to put it bluntly. Kensi came away with a new nickname, Wikipedia, and Deeks was heard denying the existance of a "thing". Whatever that meant.

But what about the actual participents in the partnership? How did they see their progress?

* * *

Kensi had thought, at first, that Deeks was a shaggy hack undercover with no sense of seriousness or respect. She'd just lost her first partner Dom, so obviously she was resisting the change. Especially when the change entailed getting saddled with a cocky LAPD cop with a gift for getting under her skin.

Deeks had thought she was a beautiful, intimidating, and uptight woman who obviously didn't like him. But he was used to people not liking him - comes with the job - so he tried endearing himself by taking every opportunity to tease and prod a smile out of her. Most times, however, it backfired.

They worked for a short time, until his undercover assignment fell into place. Then he went away. She worked until the word came through that he disappeared undercover. That case was hard for Kensi, worrying about his safety and how he was doing.

Then he came back, somber and more broken by the death of his partner Jess Traynor at the hands of his crooked boss. They were placed together again, and slowly, they learned that, contrary to popular belief, they could actually work together quite well. Case after case, they had each other's backs. They saved each other's lives.

It was good. Not a "thing" but a good partnership.

But when people began questioning the true depth of their "partnership" that's when they got touchy on the subject. Not just because it was uncomfortable, but because it dredged up certain hidden feelings. Feelings that weren't strictly platonic. Feelings that, both felt, weren't shared beyond their customary flirty banter and the occassional you-feeling-okay that passed between them.

Then, suddenly, it all came to a head.

* * *

**Five years later...**

"Do you know what today is?" Kensi asked, sipping her coffee at the kitchen counter.

Deeks took his time thinking of the answer. "Gimme a minute...ummm, Tuesday?"

She snickered. "Yeah, but what about the date?"

Again he thought hard. Then a big smile exploded over his face. "Oh, it's today! Right!"

Kensi smiled at him warmly. "Yeah, it's today, smartass. Do you remember what today actually is?"

"How could I forget today?" That grin he shot her, a grin she'd become accustomed to that cheered her up and made her feel special. "We first met today."

"You and I were undercover then, so I don't count that." Her smile was soft, a smile he'd learned to protect and treasure as they worked together. "No, today marks the first day we became partners."

"Technically we only worked that one case with the socialite, then I went away."

"But you came back," Kensi pointed out.

Deeks nodded. "That's true."

"You always come back." She really looked at him now. "You've never left me behind. Not once."

His eyebrows knit over his clear blue eyes. "Why would I ever do that, Kensi? You're my partner. I'd never leave you behind."

Kensi smiled and looked into her coffee cup. "That means a lot to me, Deeks. Really."

The blonde male rubbed his nose and smiled awkwardly. Taking advantage of her distraction, Deeks moved closer until he was practically intruding on her personal space. "Hey," he murmured.

She slowly looked up at him. Two-toned eyes met blue. "Deeks?"

He leaned down until their faces were barely inches apart. "Do you trust me?"

Five years ago she wouldn't have been able to answer him. Four years ago, he'd be lucky if she said maybe. Three years ago would have gotten him a mostly. Two years ago, he might've coasted on a shrug. Last year? Possible silent nod.

Now she looked him straight in the eye and said, "Absolutely. You?"

One corner of his mouth turned upwards in a cocky grin. "Back at ya, Wikipedia," he said softly.

She leaned forward a little, teasing him by keeping her lips just barely touching his. "You know, _Marty_," she murmured, "you owe Ray a call, I think."

"Later."

_Later_ turned out to mean much, _much_ later.

* * *

Even though they'd been shoved together by the whim of a higher power (read: Hetty) and a desperate Hail Mary, there is nobody else they'd rather work with. After all, they trusted each other.

Partners they were. Partners they'd stay.

Forever.

* * *

**And that concludes ****Kensi and Deeks: Fifty Things!**

******Oh, I'm tearing up... T^T**

******Thank you so much for all your reviews, alerts, favoriting, and general reading of this creation of mine!**

******Please continue reading my other installments, and stay on the lookout for other fanfics involving our favorite agent and cop couple!**

******Thank you all so much again!**

******DCS**


End file.
